Barkeeps
by Bluelighthouse
Summary: Nick and Judy take turns at being barkeep and bouncer as OC's from other stories cause problems at the 10-7 bar.
1. Chapter 1

-Barkeeps Intro: Help Wanted-

The 10-7 bar.

One of the many unique bars throughout all of Zootopia.

The outside isn't really much to talk about. It's a simple design and not meant to be flashy. A large black door with a set of blue neon numbers are the only way a mammal knows they have arrived. The bars name 10-7 normally mistaken as some kind of address by passersby. A large black rhino standing by the door at all times to ensure only certain clientele enter.

Once inside patrons are greeted by a large open room. The main bar to one side of the room while the other parts are filled with chairs, benches, tables, and several couches of varying shapes and sizes. What really makes the bar stand out is the décor. Flags from the different departments that defend Zootopia hang high above the patrons. Light bars and strobes from various vehicles flash from time to time. And one can't forget the many pictures that cover the walls of the bar. Many of them filled with images of mammals in varying uniforms. All of it follows the same theme: ZPD, ZFD, and ZEMS.

10-7 which also means "Out of Service" in 10 code is a bar reserved exclusively for the first responders of Zootopia. Meant for anyone currently out of service to enjoy themselves and relax after a long day of protecting, serving, and saving.

Beyond the bar are several restrooms, a very large stock room, a few freezers and fridges, and finally the back offices.

The offices were split into two parts. One part is a sort of break room or changing area for the employees of the 10-7. Also a great place to just sit and relax after the bar is closed. The other office belonged to the owner and manager of the 10-7. A painted dog named Echo.

Echo was a retired firefighter. After sustaining injuries which cost her one of her legs she was forced to leave the service and pursue other means of employment. She was of course taken care of by the fire department who didn't just toss her to the side. She was offered several jobs in administration or training but in the end turned it all down. She instead created the 10-7 bar as a way of staying in touch with the many friends she had made through the years in the first responder field.

Now she spent her days running the bar, keeping certain bartenders in check, and occasionally slamming her head on the desk in her office. That last one seemed to be the main focus of the afternoon.

Of course the noise from the constant attacks on her desk hadn't gone unnoticed. As Echo brought her head down one last time and rested her head she heard a soft scurrying noise. She didn't move her head but did roll her eyes forward to try and see what had caused the noise. Straight ahead of the painted dog was a bunny's head. The brown doe resting her chin right on the desk across from Echo. A concerned look on her face as the pair of brilliant blue eyes looked at the predator.

"Was your desk being bad again?" Trisha asked as her ears lowered in hesitation.

Echo chuckled at one of her favorite bartenders, Trisha always finding a way to cheer up the painted dog.

"Yes, he has been very bad," She grumbled. "He forgot to remind me that everyone seemed to request off at the same time..."

"Ouch," Trisha began, "Guess you are gonna have to tell some of the gang no…"

"I already told them all yes," Echo groaned as she closed her eyes.

Trisha felt her eyes go wide. Normally her boss wasn't so absent minded and remained on top of things.

"Wait….what?" The bunny asked as she stood up a little straighter. The blue shirt and 10-7 logo now visible to the predator who slowly opened her eyes and raised her head from the desk.

"I may have already told everyone yes…"

"Who is going to be out of town?" Trisha asked sounding slightly worried.

Echo reached over and turned the computer screen towards Trisha. A scheduling program opened on the main screen. Showing several of the employee's names. Green meant they were working, red meant they were off. Trisha felt her jaw fall open as she noticed how much more red there was than green. She then also noticed how her name had nothing but green.

"Hey! Why am I the one stuck with all the extra work?" Trisha asked with a giggle.

"Remember when I asked you to cover," Echo said weakly.

Trisha nodded and smirked. She had offered to cover some of the shifts that would be short pawed. However she hadn't realized all of them would be needing her skills.

"Trisha I am so sorry," Echo began as she looked back at the screen. "It's just everyone is out of town and I promised Petey he could finally have that vacation with his wife he has been planning."

"Wait!" Trisha said as she raised her paws up into the air. "Hold everything…."

There was a few moments of silence as Echo studied the doe.

"Petey is married?"

Echo couldn't help but laugh at Trisha. The bunny knew full well that the rhino at the front door was married. Both Trisha and Echo had attended the wedding after all. Trisha nearly caught the bouquet. Much to the relief of a certain male painted dog however the bunny had missed it and the prize had been caught by another certain bunny.

After a few moments of laughter Echo finally managed to compose herself as she leaned back in her seat, "Guess I can cancel my trip to the firehouse reunion..." Echo muttered. Every once and a while things like this happened and it was up to Echo to step up and cover the bar when needed. It was just part of being a leader. Sometimes you had to make small sacrifices for the sake of the team. Of course it would be hard to explain to her friends from her old fire house how she wouldn't be able to make it to the retreat that had been planned in Tundra Town.

Echo's thoughts were cut off however as Trisha slammed her paws down on the desk. Her small frame didn't make much of an impact but the action still carried some weight.

"No!" Trisha barked as she glared at her boss.

"No?" Echo asked.

"You have been looking forward to that reunion all year boss," Trisha began. "You can't skip it. You deserve to see all your friends again."

"I really want to go Trisha, but it's my fault we are short staffed."

"I can fix it," Trisha said quickly.

"How?" Echo asked, her ears flicked in curiosity.

"I have my ways," Trisha began as her mind went into overdrive. She racked her brain as she tried to think of a way to make it all work. From the looks on the schedule they would be short their main bouncer and a few bartenders. Her best work friend Em would be working with her all week while everyone was out. Em and Trisha were considered to be some of the better bartenders at the bar. They knew every type of drink that could be made and both of them worked well together. What they needed though was some muscle at the door and maybe some back up at the bar.

"Muscle…." Trisha muttered to herself. "Muscle…." She said again and the image of Judy flashed in her mind. Of course the image was of Judy in a bikini flexing at the beach. The pair of bunnies just recently having spent time together in the southern part of the city. Trisha blushed at the image of Judy showing off her strong arms. The officer having been bragging about a new work out program she had tried out to build some muscle for work.

Trisha and Judy had been able to spend a lot of free time together recently. The ZPD's overtime had all but dried up and Judy had managed to get some time off to spend with Nick. The vulpine and lagomorph partners normally tried to pick up a little overtime here and there to help pay off certain bills or put away into savings. The city however was in a bit of a budget crisis and the ZPD had to take the brunt of it and cancelled most of the overtime for its officers.

A thought came into Trisha's mind and it must have shown as Echo started to smile, giving Trisha a knowing look.

Trisha suddenly whipped out her phone and scrolled through her messages. There were several text streams but the most recent and most used was for a certain gray bunny.

Trisha typed out a quick message to Judy before turning back to her boss to explain her plan.

Across the city Judy and Nick had just finished dealing with a speeder. The gray bunny's ears suddenly flicked upwards at the sound of a message coming in on her phone.

Judy pulled her cell off her duty belt and unlocked her phone.

A single message was waiting for her:

"Hey cutie, I got a business proposition for ya ;P"

* * *

 **Hey everyone.**

 **Welcome to the new story. By now You will have hopefully heard of _Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps_ 's awesome new collaboration story _What if._**

 **My part in that awesome story has been _Barkeeps_. The whole premise behind the story is what if Nick and Judy worked part time at the 10-7 bar as both bouncer and bartender. Of course there is more to the story than that. Cimar wanted a chance to have other OCs from all over come to visit the 10-7 bar and cause trouble or just swing by for a much needed drink. A great deal of authors and artists stepped up and offered their characters and personas to make appearances in the story. So much so that we couldn't fit it into 5 quick chapters.**

 **So here is the continuation of my part of the _What if_ project. Chapters 1-5 will be appear in both this story and the _What if_ story. However the rest is new material. Please take a chance to go and see where Barkeeps got its start. Of course come on back here to enjoy some more chapters, drinks, and laughs.**

 **If you have a character you want to see show up in the 10-7 one day please feel free to shoot me a message and we can figure out if we can have them show up in a future chapter. This project is all about connecting the fandom together a little more. If you see a character or sona you like I will tell you exactly where to find them at the end of each chapter. So take a chance and go see what all these amazing authors are capable of!**

 **Special thanks to one of my favorite artists OceRydia for her hard work on the new cover for this story. She was truly amazing when it came down to this. We had a very short window and the request was made by me last minute for the cover. She took on the challenge and not only delivered but made a truly amazing cover that I feel honored to have! Thank you so much my dear! I cant tell you enough just how awesome you are and how wonderful it was working with such a talented individual such as yourself. If you all get the chance please go check out her account on DA and tell her how awesome she is!**

 **-Blue**


	2. First Round

**Barkeeps 1: First Round**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

* * *

"There it is!" Judy exclaimed as Nick drove up to a parking spot near a large black door with a neon sign glowing with a set of numbers above it.

"Really Carrots? I couldn't tell," The fox said from the driver seat as he parked the car and looked over at the excited gray doe next to him. Judy's eyes shined as she looked ahead at the numbers. They didn't designate the address as several mammals assumed. No, these simple numbers indicated that one had arrived at the famous 10-7 bar. A kind of watering hole reserved specifically for a unique group. The bar had a very exclusive guest list of sorts. In order to get in, a mammal had to be a member of either the ZPD, ZFD, or ZMS. In other words, it was the cities only first responder bar.

Nick and Judy had frequented there many times before, and it had become a sort of staple to them and many of their ZPD coworkers. Whenever the police department had a reason to celebrate, you better believe that the 10-7 bar was the place to hold it.

Tonight, however, Judy was excited to be at the bar for a different reason. Lately, overtime at the ZPD had all but dried up. This wasn't the end of the world since Nick and Judy made enough to live comfortably. Nick had actually planned on spending much of their time off together and looked forward to it. That was until a particular brown pain in his side had mentioned that the 10-7 bar was going to be short staffed for the next couple of days with their main bouncer going on vacation and a few workers needing time off.

One thing led to another and before Nick could even stop his partner, Judy had gone off and volunteered them to help out. Originally, the plan was for them to play security at the front door to make sure that only members of certain departments entered. The crowd inside normally behaved themselves, and security inside wasn't needed. Well at least most of the mammals did, the firefighters however tended to get into trouble sometimes.

That plan changed, however, when that same brown pain in Nick's side who got him into the current mess mentioned that they would need help at the bar all week as well. So now, Nick had the daunting task of playing door mammal on his own. The only reason he agreed to the task was the thought of him getting to spend time with Judy as they turned away a few nosey mammals and gave anyone in a firehouse uniform a hard time.

But it wasn't all bad. Judy had been hooked up with a few shirts from the 10-7 bar that Nick admitted made her look especially cute in. Of course to this day the fox was still hesitant to use the C word out of fear of the possible repercussions. The shirts were a little tight on Judy and she was a slightly hesitant to wear them at first. Nick had reminded her of the doe who gave her the shirts though. They were most likely tight on purpose. One to show off the bunny's fit form, two to help with tips, and three…

"Ahh! You look amazing!" a bubbly voice exclaimed as the two off-duty officers stepped out of Nick's car. Being on the driver's side, Nick didn't see the impact but heard a thud against the side of his car. The fox strolled around casually, already knowing what had happened. The scene was actually kind of amusing. Judy was somewhat pinned against the passenger door by a brown bunny wrapping her arms around her and squeezing the gray doe while pushing her against the car.

"Trisha!" Judy exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek against her friend's which made the brown doe purr happily.

Nick just stood and watched the scene as he leaned against the hood of his car with his arms crossed.

Trisha and Judy had a unique bond even for bunnies. The two does had hit it off right away the first time Nick brought Judy to the 10-7. Trisha admitted to having a small crush on the bunny in blue. But it was all in fun and Nick trusted the bunny…most of the time.

Trisha released Judy from her grasp and then turned to Nick with a wicked grin on her face. Nick tensed up as his green eyes met Trisha's bright blue ones.

"Don't…" Nick said trying his best to sound firm.

But the order fell on deaf ears as the brown bunny lowered herself and shook her rear slightly, preparing to attack.

Trisha was slightly shorter than Judy and though not as fit as the police bunny, had a rather slim figure. Where she lacked in muscles she made up for other assets. Ones which got her a lot of attention from a few male patrons. One thing that Judy and Trisha did share though physically was their strong legs. Nick watched in terror as Trisha flexed her muscles and before he could turn to run, the brown doe propelled herself into the air directly at the fox.

Nick only had enough time to turn to his side, but it wasn't enough to escape Trisha who wrapped her paws around the fox's neck.

"You look so handsome!" Trisha exclaimed as she nuzzled against his neck and showed him some affection. Nick, however, tried to wiggle free of Trisha's grasp which only strengthened when the doe wrapped her legs around him. The fox knew what came next and was helpless to stop it.

Trisha was a very affectionate mammal, even for a bunny, and she made friends rather easily. Not just because of her beauty but also her bubbly personality.

The brown bunny took in a deep breath and then pressed her lips to Nick's cheek, blowing against his fur and giving him a rather loud raspberry.

The fox groaned as he tried to swipe Trisha away but in the end relented to his fate and decided to let the bunny have her way. Something he had grown used to since he started dating Judy. When a bunny wanted to show you affection, you just stood there and took it.

There was a clicking noise to Nick's side, and he could feel his eye twitch as he slowly looked over to see Judy holding out her cellphone. The gray bunny obviously taking a picture of the moment. She admired her handy work and to Nick's relief, Trisha released her grasp around the fox and scurried over to take a look at the picture.

"Awww, we are so cute Nick," Trisha said as she admired the picture. "If I lowered my standards a little, Judy would have to worry about me sneaking you away."

This earned a chuckle from Judy and an eye roll from Nick. The group knowing full well that Trisha would never do anything to get in the way of Nick and Judy. The fox, however, noticed the way Trisha was eyeing his bunny and made a mental note to make sure they weren't left alone for extended periods of time that night.

Judy held up the phone and wrapped an arm around Trisha's waist and beamed at the camera. Trisha struck a pose and smiled at the camera as well.

Nick watched the two does as they continued their photo session. He had to admit they looked good. Trisha was wearing her standard blue 10-7 shirt which showed off some cleavage and her stomach. Her tight khaki shorts hugged her legs and gave a nice view of the bunny's dark brown fur. Judy was in a similar outfit. Though the shirt kept her stomach covered, Nick couldn't help but notice there was a little more gray fur revealed up top than he would have liked to see. Sure he enjoyed the view, but he was a little worried at who else might. The gray rabbit had gone with a pair of black leggings which she normally wore on long workouts.

"Ok! One of you two next!" Trisha instructed as she ushered Judy over to Nick.

Judy skipped over and wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and beamed at her fox who smiled down at her. There was a snapping noise and Judy looked over with a confused look. "We weren't ready!"

"But it was such a cute pose!" Trisha said happily as she looked at the picture.

"Trisha!" came a female's voice which caught the three mammals attention. They all looked over to see an otter in a firehouse red shirt. "You done with the newbies? I got some cases I need to move behind the bar!"

"Sorry Em! One sec!" Trisha shouted back. The brown bunny then looked back at the two officers and grinned. "You two ready to earn your keep around here?"

A few minutes later, Judy was standing behind the bar as Em showed her where everything was. "It's really easy, Judy. We just need you to handle beer orders. Let Trisha and I deal with specialty drinks." The otter explained as she noticed the rather hesitant look crossing the gray doe's face.

Judy had no experience as a bartender and was already realizing that she may have bitten off a little too much here. She was a little more relaxed though as Em explained that all they needed her to do was run drinks to tables, pour beer, and occasionally help clean a table or two. Judy insisted she could try and do more to earn her keep, but Em just smiled and informed her that she was very confident the doe would be a great help that night.

Meanwhile, Trisha was walking back and forth in front of Nick, who was standing with a rather amused look on his face as Trisha tried to prepare him for his bouncing duties. She acted like a drill instructor but failed miserably at putting on a serious face whenever she started to giggle at the fox's antics.

"And if they ask if they can come in?" Trisha asked as she looked at Nick firmly.

"I let them in without question." Nick teased, knowing full well it wasn't the answer the doe was looking for. Nick quickly corrected the answer before Trisha could say anything. "Ask them for credentials. If they are ZPD or ZMS, then I let them in no problem."

"Don't forget ZFD," Trisha added.

"I didn't," Nick said with a Sly smile, "I just plan on giving them a hard time that's all."

Trisha rolled her eyes, "What's with ZPD and ZFD?"

"Nothing. We just like to remind them who is better is all," Nick shot back with a smug look. The words were all in jest though. Most members of the ZPD and ZFD respected one another and the vital services they provided to the citizens of Zootopia. That, of course, didn't stop them from giving each other a hard time.

"What if a cute vixen walks up and asks to come in and starts laying it on pretty thick?" Trisha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay bad example," Trisha said while waving her arm lazily about. An evil grin crossed her lips as she looked past Nick, "What if a super cute bunny asks to come in? Like the most beautiful doe you have ever seen."

"Why would Judy be asking to come in when she is already working at the bar?"

Judy and Em heard a yelp from the other side of the bar, and both mammals looked over to see what caused the noise. Nick was standing with his paws in the air as Trisha squeezed her arms around the fox's waist and nuzzled.

"What he do?" Judy asked as she put a paw on her hip.

"Reminded me why he is the best fox for you!" Trisha yelled happily as she gave the fox one last squeeze.

Once Trisha and Em felt that the two off duty officers were acclimated to the work, they got them into position. Trisha was leading Nick outside, the fox helping her move a stool normally used by the resident rhino bouncer. Nick insisted he would be fine standing, but Trisha convinced him to at least have it ready since he would be outside for a few hours and probably need to rest his paws occasionally.

Judy, meanwhile, was behind the bar looking through the many different mini fridges as she tried to memorize the location of each beer. The bar offered a wide selection which was a gift to the patrons but a curse for the bar staff. Judy finally lost track after reading the label of the fortieth beer.

As the sun set and cast the city in the warm glow of dusk, the citizens of Zootopia started to head home. But in reality, the city never really slept. While some mammals headed home for the night, new groups started taking to the streets. Couples on dates, girl nights out, business mammals celebrating a new deal. No matter where one looked, they would most likely see a group on their way to a bar.

Nick leaned against the frame of the door as he scanned the sidewalk. His phone in his paw and a rather bored look on his face. "So much for a day off," He grumbled as he looked down at the screen. The fox detected movement nearby and guessed it would be the first set of patrons for the night.

"Oh geeze, they will hire just about anyone these days won't they?" Came a strong females voice. The fox instantly recognized the owner of the voice and smirked.

"Sorry ladies," Nick said as he looked up and saw a pair of felines approach, "But this place only caters to upstanding officers of the ZPD, not the trouble makers."

The two females stepped into the light as they shared a laugh and looked at the fox. One was a strong looking tigress still in her ZPD blues. Her amber eyes looking at the fox with amusement.

The other female was a cheetah who was currently fumbling with her cellphone. Nick groaned and let his head fall back against the door frame as the feline brought the device up to her face and snapped a picture of the fox.

"I think you missed your calling Nick," The cheetah teased as she admired her new picture.

"That your subtle hint of getting me to leave the ZPD Tammy?" Nick asked with a wink.

"Oh no you are not allowed to leave," Tammy said as she stuck out her tongue, "If you and Hopps left, who can I torture?"

"How about Lylah?" Nick said with a smug look as he nodded over at the Tiger.

"Watch it Foxy. Don't need anyone giving her any ideas!" The tigress said with a toothy grin.

"Awww, I could never do that to my pretty kitty," Tammy said sweetly as she leaned against her partner and began to nuzzle her head under Tammy's chin, purring lovingly.

"I wonder if bouncers get a discount on drinks," Nick grumbled.

"Hey! We are cute and loveable," Tammy shot back at the fox who rolled his eyes.

"Especially after a few drinks," Lylah hinted as she took her cheetahs paw and headed towards the door of the 10-7.

"Excuse me!" Nick said as he stepped in front of the door and held out his paw. "Forgetting something?"

Both felines looked at the fox in shock. They all worked together at the ZPD. Lylah and Nick had even gone to the academy together. Yet here Nick was, asking for… "I need to see some badges if you intend to enter."

There was a muffled roar of laughter that caused Judy and Trisha's ears to shoot up as they looked at the door. They both heard an "awww" behind them and turned as one to see Em gushing as she stared at the does who had been going over where certain glasses had been kept.

Judy gave Em a confused look who just smiled, "Ya'll are just adorable is all."

Trisha rolled her eyes, "Well duh! Tell me something I didn't know."

The brown doe then turned to smirk at Judy and gave her friend a playful wink.

The front doors burst open, and Judy turned to see a very annoyed looking Lylah followed close behind a giggling Tammy. Judy managed to peak around the felines and saw Nick giving her a handsome smirk followed by a wink. She beamed and waved at him as the door closed, cutting off her view of her fox.

"You need to think about hiring a new bouncer," Lylah grumbled as she stomped up to the bar and slouched into a seat.

"He ain't permanent," Trisha said playfully as she placed two coasters down in front of the newly arrived couple. Without even waiting to hear an order, Trisha turned to Judy. "Rain wheat please. Third fridge."

Just didn't question Trisha and started to search for the beer in the third fridge. Trisha, meanwhile, started to gather a few different bottles as she created a concoction.

Judy found the fridge behind the bar labeled "3" and rummaged through the different beers. She bent down to check the lower shelf but came up empty pawed. She bit her lip as she did one last check and sighed.

"Hey Trisha, I can't find the beer.." Judy said as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she noticed three different sets of eyes all looked over at her. She realized the way she bent over and the pants she wore was probably giving all three mammals quite the show. Judy felt her cheeks warm as she blushed furiously. The gray doe stood up and turned to face them, trying to think of something to say. She then noticed that both Tammy and Lylah had two mixed drinks glasses placed in front of them.

"So how long is she gonna be working here?" Tammy asked as she smiled over at Trisha who never looked away from Judy. Her bright blue eyes looking the embarrassed gray bunny up and down.

"Not long enough," Trisha said as she gave Judy a rather hungry look.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** _ **Fox in the hen house**_ **for the use of his OC Lylah who can be read about in his awesome story:** _ **A Bunny Can Go Savage.**_ **Oh and I would be remise if I didn't mention the wonderful tale:** _ **A Ghostly Love.**_

 **If you liked Lylah's date Tammy you can also see her in some of Fox's work. Tammy is a collaboration character between myself and that rather charismatic stallion of a writer.**

 **Trisha is an OC of my own creation and will be causing some more silly hijinks in the coming chapters. I mean what would the 10-7 bar be without that brown ball of energy? If you enjoyed her and all the craziness she caused then check out some of my work:** _ **We Just Call Them Nighthowlers, Zootopia: Firewatch,**_ **and** _ **A Bar, a Bunny, a Bond.**_

 **Cya next time.**

 **-Blue**


	3. A Wilde Bartender

**Barkeeps 2: A Wilde Bartender**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

* * *

"Awww come on, Nick! You would look great showing off some of that fit stomach of yours!" Trisha teased as she reached over and pulled at the fox's black button up shirt that was currently untucked, as was his style.

The fox swatted the brown doe's paw away and shook his head, "Paws off the merchandise there, Petals!"

Trisha groaned at the given nickname and retreated back into the bar to prepare for the night ahead.

Judy giggled at her friend's antics before turning her eyes to her fox. She bit her lip and couldn't help but notice at just how handsome he looked that evening. They were now on their second night of moonlighting at the first responder watering hole, which meant it was Judy's turn to protect the front door to the 10-7 while Nick played bartender, something he continued to gripe about.

"Come on Slick," Judy said as she stepped closer to her fox and played with one of the buttons on his shirt, "You are gonna do great. Plus you already know how to mix half the drinks on the menu."

Nick smirked as he looked down at his bunny. Judy was wearing a black shirt with the 10-7 logo across her chest and a pair of black jeans that hugged her strong legs in all the right ways. Since Judy would be playing bouncer, Trisha had gotten her a special black shirt similar to what Petey normally wore black while working the door.

"It's not that, it's just-"

Trisha shouted from behind the bar before Nick could finish the sentence, "Oi muscles! I got some boxes that need moving! Get that foxy butt over here!"

"It's that…" Nick said as he looked over at the bar where Trisha was giving him a playful look.

"You know you love her," Judy said as she beamed up at Nick.

"Do I know that?" Nick began with a small smile, but it quickly disappeared and he answered his own question in an annoyed tone, "No….no I don't."

Judy rolled her eyes as the fox strolled away. She knew he was only teasing and was secretly excited to work the bar. Judy had caught Nick looking over a few recipes online, and she had a feeling he was looking forward to trying some out.

"We will keep an eye on him," Came a sweet voice to Judy's side.

The gray bunny turned and smiled at Em, the other 10-7 bartender. She was currently wearing the same ZPD blue 10-7 shirt that Trisha was famous for wearing. From the looks of it, the bar looked to be a little more blue line tonight.

"Thanks, keep an eye on Trisha while you're at it too!" Judy said with a wink.

Em chuckled and shook her head, "I do that every night. When do I ever get a break?"

Judy smiled at the otter and took one last look at Nick, who was currently lifting a large box and heading towards one of the mini fridges near the center of the bar. Catching Judy's look, he gave her an excited smile which she returned with a kiss and a wink.

Trisha came skipping from around the bar and right up to Judy, "Have I mentioned just how grateful we all are to have you two here?"

Judy beamed and nodded, "You could stand to mention it more."

"Well we are," Trisha said happily. "And I am not just saying that because I enjoy a little eye candy."

"He does clean up nicely doesn't he," Judy said, chancing another glance at Nick.

"I wasn't talking about the fox," Trisha teased.

Judy rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's comment. "And on that note…I better get outside."

Trisha helped Judy push the large black bar stool outside. The brown bunny performed one last check to ensure Judy understood her job and reminded the bunny that they were inside the bar if she needed anything.

"I didn't tell Nick this," Trisha began as she looked up at the gray bunny getting comfortable on the stool, "But you don't have to stay out here all night, don't hesitate to come inside to hang out."

"And why didn't you tell this to Nick?" Judy asked as she tilted her head, already expecting the answer to be silly.

"Because I wanted you all to myself," Trisha said with a wink before heading back inside.

Judy made herself comfortable and lazily kicked her feet back and forth as she scanned the street in both directions, making sure that the sidewalks were devoid of threats. She had a feeling Nick had spent a majority of his time outside on his phone. She, however, intended to deny access to any mammals that didn't belong in the 10-7.

It was still very early in the evening, and the sun casted the city in a warm orange glow as it set in the distance. Judy was anxious at who would be her first encounters. She ran over different scenarios in her mind. Maybe some fire mammals from one of the local fire stations. Or a pair of paramedics just finishing with a day of saving lives. Or maybe she would see some of her coworkers from the ZPD.

Judy's heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing some of her friends in this capacity. Maybe she could even play a little joke on them by refusing to let them in at first.

Little did Judy know that the first pair of mammals in ZPD apparel would be the last two she would ever want to stop.

Judy heard them before she even saw them. Her large ears shooting straight up when she heard a deep voice laughing down the street. She took a big gulp as she suspected at who the owner could be.

"Oh geeze! Really? Tonight of all nights?" Judy thought as she suddenly stood up and straightened her shirt. She reached up and instinctively made to straighten her badge until she remembered that it wasn't there and she was technically off the clock.

A large cape buffalo in a ZPD uniform appeared on the sidewalk, walking alongside a gruff looking bear in a similar outfit.

"I tell you Bogo! You have no idea of the cuts they made. I think if they could, they would ask our mechanic to use duct tape on the jeeps!" The bear explained with a chuckle.

"At least the mammals in charge of your budget aren't across the street," Bogo began to explain causally. "Every time we go over budget, they come over to my office and spend almost an hour talking to me about effective fund management…I swear if I have to watch another pawerpoint..."

The buffalo trailed off, however, when he spotted Judy standing at attention on the stool in front of the 10-7.

"Hopps?" Bogo began. Judy could feel herself starting to sweat as she imagined just how much her boss was about to berate her. Overtime wasn't illegal or against the rules, but it was a gray area when it came to working security off the clock. There were sometimes legal problems which could arise and hurt the ZPD. Judy readied herself for an ass chewing. "Where's Petey?"

Judy hadn't realized the breath she had been holding. She released the air from her lungs and looked up at her superior officer. "He is on vacation, Sir. Trisha asked if Nick and I could help out around the bar."

"Good to hear that he finally got that vacation he kept talking about," Bogo said with a nod. He raised a paw in the direction of the grizzly he had been talking to.

"Tom, this is Officer Judy Hopps," Bogo said as he introduced the mammals. "Hopps, this is my counterpart from the Deciduous-District, Chief Tom Urzo of Precinct 7."

Judy stood at attention and was about to salute when the grizzly bear chuckled and held out his large paw instead. Judy took it and was surprised at how firm yet gentle the bear's grasp was. He could have easily thrown the bunny about but chose to give her paw a small squeeze instead.

"A pleasure Officer Hopps," Tom said in a somewhat formal manner, "I have heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope sir," Judy said with a smile.

The grizzly looked at Bogo and smirked, "Very good things."

Judy blushed as she realized that Bogo must have been talking her up to other chiefs. She looked over at her boss and gave him a thankful smile. Bogo tried to remain neutral, but Judy noticed the way his lips curving slightly in a smile.

"You know. If you are ever looking for a change of scenery," Tom said rather quickly as he looked back at Judy.

"Oh no you don't!" Bogo said with a laugh as he put a hoof on the bear's shoulder and began leading him towards the door.

"We have plenty of jobs at Precinct 7, Hopps! Lots of forest out there that need rangers, officers, search and rescue...firewatchers too!" The bear's sales pitch was cut short as he was pushed into the open door of the 10-7. Bogo took one last look at Judy and gave her a curt nod.

"Firewatcher?" Judy asked herself as she sat back down on the stool. "Hmm, maybe..."

"Quit trying to steal my star officer!" Bogo barked at the grizzly who gave the buffalo a weak grin. The two large mammals both shared a laugh and proceeded to the bar.

"So you even have your own bar? I swear Precinct 1 has all the fun," Tom muttered as he admired the scenery. His eyes going across the sea of pictures on the walls, all of them containing images of first responders from around the city.

"One of the perks," Bogo said as he took a seat at the bar, "Course the bar itself is only half the appeal. Some of the hardest working mammals work here. They look after my officers whenever I can't. I must say they are some of my favorite bar….."

Bogo trailed off as he looked forward and noticed a smirking fox leaning on the bar right in front of him. A pair of bright green eyes looking directly at Bogo.

"Hi Chief!" Nick said with the biggest of grins. "Sex on the beach?"

Judy heard the muffled yell but couldn't quite comprehend what was said. She recognized the chief's voice and tone. It was Bogo's "Stupid Wilde" tone that he used whenever dealing with Nick. Judy let out a chuckle and began to wonder what exactly her fox had done.

The bunny's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tune that was approaching her from down the sidewalk. Her ears twitched and she felt her heart lift as "Try Everything" filled her senses.

Judy looked in the direction of the music and noticed a red panda in a light purple shirt and dark green skirt skipping along as she sung out loud the famous Gazelle song. The panda had her eyes shut as she enjoyed her music. Judy giggled at just how bubbly the mammal seemed.

"Love that song!" Judy shouted just loud enough for the red panda to hear as she passed by.

"Me too!" The mammal replied as she looked over at Judy with a pair of brilliant teal eyes before continuing on her way. Judy smiled, enjoying the brief interaction, when she heard a commotion and looked over to see the panda stop mid skip and turn around.

"Oh my gosh!" The red panda practically screamed.

Judy's training kicked in and she started to look around for threats as she tensed up. "What?!"

"You're Judy Hopps!" The predator squealed with excitement as she ran over to Judy and stopped just inches away.

Judy had grown accustomed to mammals recognizing her and giving off different reactions. She was a kind of celebrity in the city these days thanks to the Missing Mammals case.

"Yes ma'am," Judy said with a nervous smile.

The red panda looked Judy up and down with the biggest of smiles on her pretty face. She then broke the silence and held out her paw, "I am Velvet! I am just a huge fan of you and your partner Nick!"

"Oh why thank you!" Judy said nervously as she shook the predator's paw.

A sudden look of realization came over Velvet's face and she took a step back, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I must seem like a complete spaz right now! I mean screaming like that and running over…but you're Judy Hopps! I mean….JUDY HOPPS!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Judy teased.

"Sorry, just…nerding out here," Velvet said as she fanned herself.

"Don't be sorry," Judy said kindly, "I think it's actually kind of sweet."

"Would…umm…would you mind signing something?" Velvet asked. Judy could tell it took the panda a lot of courage to ask.

"Of course, I mean I was just doing my job," Judy began to explain, reciting the same lines she used many times before. She was, however, happy to make a mammals day if all it required was an autograph. "You want Nick's too?"

The sound emanating from Velvet was the mix of a gasp and high pitched squeak rolled into one as she tensed up. Judy eyed the panda nervously but smirked when Velvet's head started to nod up and down so fast that it may break off.

Meanwhile inside the bar, Nick was listening to Bogo's friend Tom with a mildly amused look across his face.

"We have trees for as far as the eye can see. You would be responsible for patrolling the forest, ensuring folks are following fire safety, assisting in search and rescue," The grizzly explained as Bogo nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like an amazing opportunity Wilde," Bogo said encouragingly, "I would really think his offer over."

Nick looked from the grizzly bear and over to his grinning superior, "Now I couldn't do that to you Chief. I know you would miss me too much."

"Wilde as your commanding officer I order you to take this job far away from me!" Bogo shot back.

"Did I mention the trees?" Tom said jokingly as he took a swig of beer.

"And did I mention I wanted a beer? Not…" Bogo began as he waved his hooves about one of the brightest and most vibrant drinks he had ever seen. "Whatever the hell this is!"

"Oh Nick," Came Judy's sweet voice from the bar door.

"Yes Carrots?" Nick responded without breaking eye contact with Bogo.

"When you get back to work…" The chief growled through gritted teeth.

"Can you come here a minute?"

"On my way," Nick said as he tossed a towel over his shoulder. "You two enjoy your drinks."

As Nick strolled away he heard Bogo call out for Trisha who looked at the buffalo with concern.

The chief raised the fruity drink into the air and gave Trisha a pleading look. The brown bunny giggled and hopped over with a bottle of what she knew the buffalo would enjoy more.

"I heard you all were desperate for staff," Bogo began as he eyed the fox strolling by, "But Trisha….you have better standards than this."

"Yeah, but he is kinda cute," Trisha said and gave Nick a sweet wink. She then turned her attention to Bogo's friend. "I'm Trisha by the way."

"Tom, Precinct 7." The grizzly said as he raised his glass towards Trisha in a kind of salute.

"Oh a tree patroller?" Trisha asked, "Now tell me, what does it takes to become a ranger in 7?"

Nick reached the front door and poked his head out and looked over at Judy. Before the fox could say anything, he winced as a high pitched squeal pierced the air. Nick slowly looked over at a red panda who had both her paws to her mouth and seemed to be shaking.

"Everything ok Carrots?" Nick asked as he looked back at his bunny.

"Oh my gosh!" Velvet exclaimed, "He calls you Carrots?! That's…that's just….oh my gosh that's just too sweet!"

"Nick, I would like you to meet my friend Velvet," Judy said with a smile.

Nick exited the bar completely and held out his paw which was quickly taken by the red panda who shook it vigorously.

"Huge fan!" Velvet explained.

"Rightly so," Nick said smugly, "I am pretty awesome."

Judy rolled her eyes at Nick's comment, but Velvet giggled and blushed. Something Judy took notice of and caused her to raise an eyebrow in concern.

"I just had to get your autograph Nick," Velvet explained as she held out a notebook. Nick noticed Judy's autograph was already present and he signed just beneath his partner's paw writing. "Thank you so…wait!" Velvet was about to take the notebook from Nick, but the fox was already flipping through the pages.

The fox's eyes went wide as he noticed several sketches. "Wow!"

"What?" Judy asked as she looked over Nick's shoulder.

"These are really good," Nick said as he showed Judy several of the images.

Velvet blushed as she began to mumble out an explanation on how she liked to sketch in her free time.

"This stuff is awesome!" Judy said as she studied some of the work.

The door opened up suddenly and Trisha poked her head out. "Hey, two things." All three mammals looked at Trisha who smiled when she noticed Velvet. "Okay, three things."

"What's up, Trisha?" Judy asked as she looked down at the brown doe.

"One, there is a bear in here offering some pretty kick ass jobs over at Precinct 7 if anyone is interested." Trisha began but her friends both shook their heads. "Two, Nick, sorry but I need some help with a few drink orders."

Nick nodded and began to head back into the bar when he stopped and turned to Velvet. "Nice meeting you, Strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"Red and sweet," Nick said with a wink as he returned the notebook to the now blushing panda. Judy gave Nick a look which the wise fox picked up on. Before entering the bar, he leaned over and gave Judy a gentle peck on the cheek which earned an "aww" from all the ladies present.

"What was the third thing?" Judy asked.

"Who is your cute friend?" Trisha asked as she eyed Velvet and gave her a playful smile.

Back inside the bar, Bogo and Tom were both discussing some non-work topics now that they had a few drinks. The two chiefs had worked together on countless operations and had grown close over the years. However as it has been pointed out, they never the opportunity to just sit down, drink a beer, and discuss non work topics. Both of them seemed to be enjoying a chance to get to know their counterpart.

Bogo set his beer down for a moment as he listened to Tom talk about how one must trust their instincts out in the forests. When instincts fall sometimes crazy things can happen. The buffalo reached over for his beer once more but was confused when he felt the stem of a glass touch his hoof. The buffalo looked down and felt his eye begin to twitch as a bright pink drink with cotton candy sat in front of him.

"WILDE?!" Bogo roared as he looked down the bar at a fox who couldn't look happier about taking this moonlight job.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** _ **Upplet**_ **for the use of his cool character Tom Urzo. If you enjoyed Tom you should go check out** _ **When Instinct Falls.**_ **Of course you are probably already following that awesome story anyways. I mean if you don't where have you been? I knew about WIF before I even started writing.**

 **Velvet is the creation of Red Velvet Panda who let me use an awesome character I think we can all relate to. I mean admit it, you're walking down the street and see that gray bunny with the purple eyes and you would totally let out a squeal of excitement. Red is also awesome because she has drawn some amazing work that is floating out there. For my Firewatch fans keep an eye out for a picture of everyone's favorite ranger.**


	4. Shots

**Barkeeps 3: Shots!**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

* * *

At night Zootopia was a tapestry of vibrant colors and vivid images. It was no wonder so many mammals traveled to the city to just take in the sights. When the sun went down the metropolis looked like a kind of brilliant light up show.

While some mammals appreciated the sights and wandered around with their mouths agape, others went about their business or focus on what was ahead of them. One mammal in particular was currently focused on beating his high score in Candy crush.

Nick was so close to getting to his current best score when he heard coughing in front of him. The fox, who normally liked to think of himself as being pretty sharp and hard to sneak up on, nearly jumped from his stool in front of the 10-7 bar.

The vulpine grabbed his chest and felt his heart racing as he looked at the mammal responsible for him falling just short of a perfect victory on his phone.

Before Nick could begin to berate the mammal, his eyes brightened as a broad smile crossed his muzzle, recognizing the mammal before him as not only a member of the ZPD, but as a good friend.

"Spots!" Nick exclaimed as he hopped from his stool and looked up at the cheetah currently clad in a black ZPD workout shirt. Jackie, or Spots as Nick called her, was one of his close friends from Precinct 1.

The slender mammal gave Nick a friendly smile as her amber eyes took in the fox. The vulpine was wearing what he called his "bouncer black" outfit and looked rather handsome to a few of the female patrons. Something Judy had taken notice of during their short tenure at the bar. The gray doe would constantly show her fox affection and glare at any mammal dumb enough to ogle the handsome tod.

"Heard the 10-7 lowered their hiring standards, but I didn't think it was this bad," Jackie said playfully.

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend. "You should have heard what Bogo said the other night," He chuckled as the memories resurfaced.

"Who do you think sent me to give you a hard time?" Jackie asked with a giggle.

"Makes sense..." The fox grumbled as his attention went to the mammal beside Jackie.

A somewhat shy looking desert cottontail was studying the fox with one bright blue eye and the other that matched Nick's own emerald ones. The fox inspected the rabbit for a moment before Jackie cleared her throat.

"So I got a favor to ask Nick," She was giving the fox a nervous smile.

"I do like it when mammals owe me favors," Nick said with a smug smile up towards Jackie.

The cheetah rolled her brilliant eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"So this is Jake," She nodded down at the brown rabbit standing at her side. Nick turned and nodded at the smaller mammal while giving him a friendly smile.

Jake opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but thought it would be best to let Jackie do the talking.

"Oh I know Jake very well," Nick said with a wink.

The rabbit's eyes widened at the knowledge that Nick remembered him.

"This guy right here is the only reason I am awake during Buffalo Butt's drone fest every morning," Nick explained.

Jake beamed and finally spoke up, "Dark roast, strong, no additions," repeating the Fox's order from memory.

"Always has a cup waiting for me," Nick explained to Jackie who had a somewhat confused look.

The rabbit worked at a coffee shop right by the ZPD precinct 1 building. A great deal of officers from there frequented the establishment Nick and Judy included. The fox always ordered the same drink to help him through the shift.

"So what brings you to the 10-7?" Nick asked, already having a feeling where this was going.

"Came for a drink…"Jackie began to explain and continued before Nick could say anything. "Listen Nick, I know the rules are first responders only and all, but I was hoping you could make an exception for Jake here. He just got his papers from the ZPA and will be starting classes there soon!"

Nick gave Jake a surprised, yet happy look. He tried to step into the conversation, but the cheetah continued on the defensive. "I know it doesn't make him full ZPD yet, but I really think he has a chance and he is a good kid."

"Jackie," But Nick's words continued to be drowned out by the cheetah.

"Plus it will give him a chance to unwind!"

"Jackie…" Nick said in a sweet voice.

"Also it will give him something to look forward to, you know, a kind of drive to get through the academy..."

"Jackie!" Nick finally had to shout to get the cheetah to stop talking.

Both mammals in front of Nick stood and eyed the fox nervously, wondering what was about to happen. There were always other bars to go and celebrate at, and Jackie wouldn't mind taking the future cadet to one of those. But her heart had been set on showing Jake on what the 10-7 was all about.

"You could have just said he was your date," Nick suggested as he gave the cheetah a playful wink. "I mean I won't judge."

Jackie blushed as she remembered the 10-7 had a policy about letting dates in. Even if they weren't first responders, exceptions could be made sometimes. The predator put a paw to her head and began to laugh as she closed her eyes.

"D…d...date?" Jake asked in surprise.

The outing had actually been more of a chance for the two friends unwind and celebrate Jake's start at the ZPA. Nick being Nick; he couldn't pass up the opportunity to suggest something. Jake looked wide eyed up at the slender cheetah and then to Nick.

"You better get in there and buy your date a drink," Nick said with a wink.

"D…d…date?" Jake asked again.

"Just ignore him Jake. He likes to joke around with fellow officers," Jackie said with a wink to her friend, "Which is why he is on parking duty most days."

At being called a 'fellow officer', the buck beamed at Nick, "Thanks Officer Wilde."

"It's Nick," The fox said as he pushed the door open for the two mammals. "And congrats on making the ZPA. Come talk to me and Judy before you head out ok? I have a few pranks I want to try on your drill instructors."

"Don't corrupt him!" Jackie said with a laugh as she strolled by.

"I won't," Nick shot back. "Gonna leave that to you." Nick gave Jackie a suggestive wink.

The cheetah gasped but soon a sweet laughter escaped her lips as she followed her friend into the bar.

Once inside, Jackie took a moment to look down at her friend from the coffee shop. She smirked as the small cottontail's mouth fell open at the sights inside the bar. His multi colored eyes scanned the walls, taking in all the different pictures that adorned the bar.

"This….this..." He stuttered as his eyes fell on the flags on the far end of the bar. Each one representing a different department.

"This is the 10-7," Jackie said happily. A wicked grin crossed her face, "Now come buy your date a drink. First round is on the rookies."

The cheetah burst out laughing at the stunned look on Jake's face as she strolled over to a small table against the wall. Jackie was known in the ZPD for being a playful tease sometimes as a way to break the ice. Jake, however, was still getting used to all of this.

As the light brown buck walked over to their table, he heard someone shout and turned suddenly to the source of the commotion.

"Sneak attack!" Trisha shouted as she bolted past Jake and jumped onto the seat from across Jackie, only to propel herself at the cheetah.

"Oh gosh!" Jackie screamed as she braced for impact. There was a loud yet soft thud as Trisha impacted with the larger predator and wrapped her arms around Jackie's chest and squeezed. "Trisha, it's not a sneak attack if you announce it." The cheetah laughed as she patted the doe on her head.

Trisha looked up and beamed at Jackie with her own bright blue eyes. "My bar, my rules."

The cheetah rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend's antics. Most members of the ZPD were friends with the bubbly brown doe, and they had learned that Trisha made her own rules in life and it was best to just go with it.

Jake took a moment to hop up onto the seat Trisha had just used as a bouncing board and watched the two friends exchange pleasantries. The cottontail looked Trisha over and smiled at the doe as she gushed over the cheetah, chuckling at how the bunny made herself comfy on top of the predator. The laugh didn't go unnoticed by Trisha whose black tipped ears twitched and turned in the small mammal's direction.

Trisha looked over at Jake and tilted her head. Jake froze, like an animal suddenly picked up by a predator. The doe slowly crawled down from the cheetah and across the table on all fours.

Jake gave Trisha a nervous smile. He had heard about this doe and how intense she could be. He also heard she wasn't one to take anything from no one and had a lot of…

The cottontail's thoughts were cut off as a pair of brown paws squished his cheeks together and brought his face close to the brown bunny in front of him.

"Oh my gosh!" Trisha exclaimed as she looked directly into Jake's eyes. "You have the coolest eyes!"

"Thank you?" Jake said as he looked right at Trisha, his words sounding funny as the brown doe squished his face.

"Trisha, this is Jake," Jackie said with a chuckle as she watched her friend be handled by the rather bubbly doe.

"Judy!" Trisha shouted as she looked over at the bar.

Judy was currently helping Em with some drink orders, but her ears twitched and she looked up from the bar with a smile.

"Come meet my new friend Jake! His eyes are awesome! It's like if me and Nick made a beautiful kit!"

"Wait what?" Jake asked as his eyes widened.

Outside the bar, Nick was unaware of the mischief being caused by the pair of doe barmaids. He was far too focused on his phone. He was so close to getting to where he was before and he knew if he just got one more-

"They will hire just about to anyone here won't they!" came a strong voice using the same joke Nick had heard over a dozen times since picking up this gig. The fox lowered his phone, resolute that he wouldn't get that high score during this shift. His eyes went to the owner of the voice, ready to berate whatever mammal had caused him to actually work that night. At first, his emerald eyes were sharp and ready to attack. However, when he noticed the mammal before him the look on his face softened.

"Alex!" Nick exclaimed in some concern as his worried eyes looked over the gunmetal lynx then fell on a cane the predator before him was currently leaning on for support.

Before Nick stood two mammals. A dark gray lynx in a dark blue ZPD shirt and black BDU pants. A badge hanging around his neck, showing off a well-polished badge and pair of dog tags. The other...

"Kira, how are you doing kiddo? Saw your smiling face on the news the other day," the fox said to the rather beautiful black doe standing next to Alex. Kira was one of Judy's many siblings that had moved to Zootopia a while back. The doe picked up a job as a combat reporter for the ZNN and had been sent all over creation. Sadly, not all of Kira returned with her. She had a fair amount of scars and was missing a third of her right ear. She had been a little self conscious about the wounds after returning to Zootopia and even more so when meeting Nick for the first time. Kiara didn't want to admit it openly, but she didn't see herself as pretty anymore and would constantly question her looks. But leave it to Nick to make the doe forget about all of that. The two hit it off wonderfully when they first met, and now the bunny saw Nick as an older brother.

"Oh gosh, tell me you didn't let Judy record it..." Kira groaned.

"Carrots has already made DVDs for the family," Nick said slyly with his signature wink. His attention then went back to the lynx. "When did you get out of the hospital?"

Alex gave the fox a weak smile as he did his best to keep his eyes forward, knowing full well his date was currently staring daggers at him. The predator was part of the ZPD tactical unit at Precinct 1, which carried a great deal of risks. One of those risks was getting shot. A bust recently had gone a little south and Alex had paid the price by taking one to the chest and was still recovering from it.

"Few days ago," Alex muttered, feeling the heat from the doe's gaze. Kira had been berating the feline about the incident since it was obvious the mammal would survive. She, of course, was very relieved he would recover, but she was also mad that he had gotten himself shot in the first place.

"Sounds like someone can use a drink then," Nick said quickly. Realizing the subject was still somewhat touchy. He had a feeling though that once inside the black doe would calm down and cuddle up to her mate like she normally did.

Nick didn't need to see any credentials for this pair, knowing Alex was ZPD and Kira was pretty much family either way.

"So where is she?" Kira asked. Her mood suddenly brightened as Nick opened the main door.

"Bar detail, just ask for her and I am sure Trisha will send her your way."

"Is Trisha her boss?" the black doe asked as she looked at the fox.

Nick began to shake with laughter, "Trisha is everyone's boss."

"Oh gosh Trisha…" Alex grumbled as he led his date inside, using the cane and the bunny for support.

"What?" Kira asked, a hint of jealousy in her tone. One thing the Hopps girls had become known for among their family and friends is the fact they could be very territorial of their mates. Kira especially since she was worried that Alex would leave her for a less damaged bunny. Of course, Alex reminded her constantly that was the last thing she had to worry about. But the thought was always lingering in the back of her mind.

"Oh nothing, I just know that she will probably give me a hard time for getting hit is all," Alex muttered as he wrapped arm around the black doe and led her over to a cushioned booth that was the perfect size for the couple to get cozy.

Meanwhile across the bar, Jake was starting to feel his face go numb as Trisha squeezed his cheeks together once more. The bunny had already taken their orders and returned with the two mammal's drinks, only to climb up on the table and bring Jake close to her face once more. She was obviously mesmerized by the buck's rare eye color.

"Trisha, the poor guy's cheeks are gonna get sore at this rate," Jackie teased.

Trisha picked up a small cardboard coaster and tossed it at the cheetah without looking, hitting the predator in the nose with the small object.

"How do you do that?" Jackie asked between fits of laughter.

"Bunny secret," Trisha said as she gave Jake a wink. The bunny giving the doe a nervous smile. "Ok handsome you enjoy that drink. I'll be back to terrorize you more later!"

Trisha then hopped off the table and skipped away.

"You get used to her," Judy explained as she leaned on the table and gave Jake a friendly smile. "You excited to go to the ZPA?"

Jake took a sip of his drink and nodded. His eyes widened as he tasted his Long island and let out a pleased noise. "This is amazing. So sweet."

"Just like me," Trisha whispered into Jake's ear, causing the buck to jump. Apparently, the doe hadn't gone far and had to get one last scare in before hopping back to the bar.

"She must like you. I haven't seen her take to a rookie this early," Jackie said as she raised her own glass and tasted her mixed drink, smacking her lips at the pleasant taste. "Take the drinks slowly now Jake. The bunny behind the bar knows how to make them sweet which makes it easier to lose track of your drink count. Isn't that right Judy?" Looking at the off duty officer who had come over to help drop off the pairs drinks.

At the last part the gray doe's cheeks turned a shade of pink. She looked back at Jackie with a pair of eyes that told the cheetah to keep that private. Jackie, however, wasn't planning to let the doe off so easily and began to tell Jake about a certain night at the 10-7 involving Judy and Trisha. Judy did her best to cover Jackie's mouth, but it was of little use. Jake, meanwhile, felt his ears raise up as the embarrassing tale involving his idol was shared.

Trisha skipped around the bar and checked on a few of the patrons, making sure everyone's glasses were either full or close enough. She then spied the new couple and bounced on over. When she was close enough to Alex and Kira, she stopped and let out a gasp that caught the couple's attention.

"Oh no..." Alex grumbled as he saw Trisha dart his way. The bunny climbing up onto the large cushioned seat so she was eye level with Alex.

"You!"

"Me…?" Alex asked hesitantly. He had a feeling the conversation was about to go one of two ways. The first way would be Trisha gushing over him and trying to see if he was alright. She had obviously heard what had happened. Not much went on without Trisha finding out about it. Plus since many medics frequented the bar, the lynx had a feeling someone must have slipped the news of his injuries. The other way Trisha could react was…

"I didn't give you permission to get hurt!" Trisha shouted as she grabbed pawfuls of Alex's shirt and brought him close to her. The lynx noticed a fire in the bright blue eyes belonging to the doe.

The display was rather amusing to watch. The small doe was roughly half the size of the lynx who could had easily overpowered the small bunny. Instead, it almost looked like he was trying to hide as he huddled down and did his best to scoot away from Trisha.

It took a few minutes but Trisha soon changed from angry to her regular caring self. The whole while Kira was eyeing the doe with a great deal of contempt. She wasn't exactly a fan of the slender bunny being so pawsy with Alex.

Trisha must have taken notice of this and quickly released her grasp on Alex and turned to the black bunny. The bright blue eyes widened, however, as she eyed the bunny up and down. Kira was feeling slightly nervous, worried that Trisha was either sizing her up or staring at the bunnies damaged body.

"Oh my gosh..." Trisha said as her mouth fell open.

Kira winced and felt a slight anger boiling inside her. First this doe comes over and puts her paws on Alex, and now she was about to make fun of the black doe for the body she already knew wasn't-

"Alex, how the hell did you convince a beauty like this to be seen with you?"

Kira was in shock at the words and looked over at her lynx with a surprised expression. Alex just smirked and gave Kira a knowing look.

"She lost a bet," he suggested.

"Must have," Trisha whispered as she climbed over Alex and then sat on his lap. Kira thought it was odd and was about to speak up when she noticed the dream like state that had come over Trisha. She wasn't using Alex as some kind of plaything or trying to feel his body. She was literally using him as furniture as she stared at Kira.

"I'm Trisha," the brown doe said in a rather warm and inviting tone.

Kira was still a little reserved and eyed Trisha hesitantly, "Kira….Kira Hopps."

Trisha nearly jumped off Alex as she heard Kira's last name.

"Hopps?! As in a relation to Judy?"

Kira smirked and nodded.

"No wonder I can't take my eyes off you."

"Wait…what?" Kira blurted out and blushed.

"Oh yeah, me and your sister go way back," Trisha said with an evil grin. "You should ask her about this one night we drank together here."

Right on cue, a pair of gray paws covered Trisha's mouth as Judy arrived to the table.

"I don't think anyone else needs to hear that story!" Judy shouted as she dragged Trisha off Alex. "Hey sis."

"Hi Judy!" Kira said as her mood suddenly brightened at seeing her sister. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Judy said as she put an arm around Trisha's neck and did her best to contain the small brown fluff ball of energy. "I see you met Trisha."

"Oh yeah we….met," Kira said as she looked at Trisha who began to shake with excitement, her mouth still covered by one of Judy's paws.

"Well just know she is pretty harmless," Judy explained. Trisha suddenly froze and her eyes slid towards Judy who realized she may have just made her night a little harder. "Mostly…harmless?" Judy asked, hoping it was enough to keep the bunny in her arms from exploding. Judy suddenly shivered and her eyes twitched. The reason became clear as she pulled her paw away from Trisha's mouth, a small trail of drool coming with. "Trisha! That is gross!"

The brown doe giggled as she raised her arms in the air. She then looked at the couple who had been watching the whole event and winked. "Regular?" She asked Alex who nodded, knowing what Trisha was getting at. "And what about you cutie?"

The word cutie threw Kira off a little but she smiled at Trisha, starting to get used to the bubbly brown bunny. "Pina Colada?"

"And getting caught in the rain?" Trisha asked, quoting the famous song.

This earned an eye roll from Alex but a sweet smile from Kira who nodded.

Trisha then skipped away as she started to hum a familiar tune.

Judy took this moment to grab a napkin from the table and wipe the drool from her paw.

"Sorry about Trisha. She can be a little intense," Judy said as she smiled at her sister.

"Is she always like that?" Kira asked.

Both Alex and Judy answered as one with a simple, "Yes."

Kira let out a sigh as she leaned against Alex who wrapped an arm around his doe.

"So, how have you two been?" Judy asked as she leaned against the table and gave her sister a warm smile.

Judy spent a few minutes catching up with her sister but sadly had to get back to running drinks to tables. She promised to return a little later to chat with them and resume catching up. Both bunnies agreed that they needed to do a double date soon with their boys. Alex was more than happy to join and looked forward to giving his buddy Nick a hard time. Judy, however, pointed out that if anyone would be having a hard time it would be Alex. She then looked at the lynx's chest, eyeing the spot she knew the mammal had been hit.

It didn't take long after Judy excused herself that Trisha came bouncing back to the couple who were getting rather cozy on the cushioned seat that was normally made for one large mammal. But Alex and Kira had no problem squeezing into the seat as the lynx kept a strong arm wrapped around his date.

Trisha passed out the drinks which were received happily, but she remained at the table with a rather goofy smirk on her face.

"What?" Alex asked hesitantly as he eyed the brown doe. Her beauty had been somewhat a nagging worry in the back of the predator's mind. Kira was normally very protective of her Alex, and the lynx was worried that there could be trouble if the brown doe lingered around much longer.

"Just admiring the view," Trisha said with a playful wink. "You are one lucky mammal."

"He is spoke-" Kira began but Trisha's smile told Kira everything she needed to know. Mind you, Trisha still had to throw in her own words.

"I wasn't talking about him cutie," Trisha said with a wink.

Alex snorted into his drink as he watched Kira's ears turn a shade of pink as the doe blushed at Trisha's words.

"Told you," Alex whispered lovingly into Kira's ear. "The ladies dig scars."

"Oh that we do," Trisha said as she took a seat on the table and scooted over till she was right in front of Kira.

Alex watched in amusement as Trisha eyed the beautiful specimen in front of her, but Kira was at a loss. No matter how often Alex complimented her on her looks, she always felt he was just being nice, or trying to get lucky. But to have a doe like Trisha sitting in front of her and eyeing the black doe the way she was certainly helped the bunny's confidence.

Over on the other side of the establishment, Nick had taken a moment to come inside to get a drink. Being on door duty didn't mean he had to spend the whole night outside. He came in occasionally to grab some water, bug Trisha, and of course see Judy. This time the fox was busy chatting with Jake and Jackie who were both chuckling at his hijinks.

"Now the beds over at the ZPA are designed for a lot of different mammals, but I find the elephant size ones are just right and also offer the most support," Nick explained a few tips that were more jokes than anything to Jake who at this point was a little too tipsy to care.

"It also helps to have the extra space if you want to get cozy with any cute cadets," Nick suggested as he threw a wink over to Jackie who blushed.

"Quit trying to corrupt him," the cheetah said as she gave Nick a playful shove.

"I am just making sure he enjoys his time as much as I did at the ZPA," Nick said defensively.

"Oh like you got cozy…." Jackie trailed off as Judy strolled by with a tray of drinks. The gray doe looked over at her fox and bit her lip as she gave him a suggestive wink. The cheetah put two and two together and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "No way!"

"What?"

"You and Judy?!"

"Wow, took you this long to figure out about us?"

"No not that," Jackie laughed. "You two were together while you were at the academy?"

"I have no comment!"

"I do," Jake suddenly joined in. The poor buck hadn't taken Jackie's advice seriously and sadly was already feeling the effects of the strong drink Trisha and Em had made. The two predators stared at the buck who smirked, "I am going to build the biggest pillow fort at the ZPA!" The words were slurred but thrown out with such confidence that Jake's two friends couldn't help but laugh.

"You are gonna fit in just fine kiddo," Nick said as he patted Jake on the shoulder and then excused himself.

"So how is everything?" Nick asked as he took a moment to check in with Judy who had just finished another run of drinks.

The gray bunny sighed as she took a moment to stretch her arms. She then looked right at Nick and smiled as she lowered her arms and held them out towards Nick. The fox took the hint and brought the bunny into a warm embrace.

"I like it here," Judy mumbled into Nick's chest as she nuzzled into him.

"Well if the ZPD doesn't work out, we could always see if they want us on fulltime." Nick suggested.

Judy giggled at the thought of making this a permanent thing. She then looked around the bar and smiled. Jackie was busy telling Jake a fun story from her days at the academy. Across the bar, she spotted Kira who was giving Trisha a playful slap on the arm as she giggled uncontrollably at Trisha's shenanigans. Alex was doing his best not to spit out the jack and coke he had ordered, but it was a losing battle as he joined in on the laughter.

"Maybe," Judy chuckled as she watched all their friends enjoying a well-deserved night together. "Till then we have a few more shifts."

"Good," Nick muttered as he pulled out his phone and held the screen level with Judy. "It will give you a chance to beat the new high score."

"Oh come on! No fair!" Judy groaned as she took the phone from Nick's paw and eyed the rather high set of numbers.

"You know you love me."

"Judy, could use some help," Em interrupted from down the bar as she opened a few bottles.

"Coming Em!" Judy shouted back. She then looked over at Nick and gave him a sly smile, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

 **Lots of new friends showing up in this chapter!**

 **Special thanks to the following awesome people.**

 _ **Libious**_ **for the use of her character Jackie Spotters from** _ **Wilde Heart**_ **. This author is amazing and has done some great work. I don't get a chance to reads too often and I have to avoid their stories because OMG…too late…I am hooked…there goes all my free time.**

 _ **Lucario389**_ **for the use of his creation Jake Thumpings. This was a fun character to play around with because at first he was this hesitant buck that wandered in. But of course walking into the 10-7 means you aren't a stranger for very long. Thanks for letting me play around with Jake bud!**

 **That lynx and bunny couple was kind of cute right? Course I had to throw Trisha over to rock the boat. Thanks to** _ **Zeronone**_ **for the use of Alex Declawe and Kira Hopps. Such a fun couple to write into this fic. If you enjoyed them then you should go check out** _ **Highlander.**_ **Really dude? A Highlander AU in zoo…..oh wait…firewatch… nevermind. I love this fandom! We manage to Zootopify everything. Thanks again dude for the use of your characters and all the help!**


	5. Make it a double

**Barkeeps 4: Make it a double**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

* * *

Judy scanned the street for what must have been the hundredth time that night. When on patrol, she normally kept her head on a swivel and that particular trait crossed over to her bouncing duties at the 10-7 bar. Tonight however she was also looking for someone in particular in addition to her assigned duties. Judy had gotten a text from her sister Sarah that she would be visiting her and Nick at the 10-7 that night.

Sarah was the head trauma surgeon of the ER over at Savannah Central Hospital. This meant that her schedule was normally booked and hectic. Rarely did the poor doe have any proper time off to spend with her family and loved ones and when she did manage, she tried to get in as much face time with those she cared about. Sarah was able to end her shift early and currently was speeding over to the 10-7 to see her sister and her favorite fox working at the exclusive bar.

Judy was excited to see her sister as well. She had been a kind of protector to Sarah when they were little and that job continued even into adulthood.

Judy heard a pair of rapid paws moving towards her and looked in the direction of the approaching sound. To her happiness she saw her sister jogging over towards the bar. A broad smile on her face. Sarah had obviously just gotten done with her shift, still in her working clothes. She normally wore a pair of black leggings and a comfortable shirt, not really caring to dress up and then get medical fluids all over her nice clothing. The only thing missing was a doctor's coat. Add in that and she would have looked ready to go right back to mending the sick and injured mammals of Zootopia.

Judy hopped off the stool in front of the bar and opened her arms as Sarah ran up and brought her sister into a warm embrace. Judy closed her eyes and breathed in her sister's scent as she gave the bunny a loving nuzzle. She then took a step back to examine the tired looking doe.

Sarah had a unique fur condition. Any color a bunny's fur could be was splattered all over Sarah in a series of odd shapes. While her strong legs were brown, her chest was white. She also had a black mark that covered one side of her face and went up one ear while the other ear showed off a gray that matched Judy's own fur. Sadly, this was considered to be a bit of a taboo in rabbit culture. A bunny with that many different fur colors was considered bad luck, and many of her kind avoided her like the plague. Judy refused to see it that way and grew up as Sarah's protector, even against some of their own siblings.

"How are you?" Judy asked, ready to spend a few minutes catching up with her sister.

"I'm good," Sarah said rather quickly as she eyed the door behind Judy.

"And how is work?" Judy asked, surprised to have gotten such a quick response.

"Good," Sarah said just as quickly as she looked from Judy and then back to the door once more.

"I'm pregnant," Judy said in a monotone voice. It was a lie, but she wanted to see Sarah's response.

"That's good," The multi colored doe responded.

"You aren't here for me or Nick are you….?" Judy said. Knowing now that Sarah had other motives for visiting the bar besides coming to say hi to her and her fox.

"That's good," Sarah said playfully and gave her sister a wink. The bunny then burst out laughing and brought her sister into a warm hug once more. "Sorry Judy, couldn't help it."

Judy rolled her eyes, "You've been hanging out with her too much that she is starting to rub off on you."

"That's not all that's been rubbed off," Sarah whispered jokingly.

"Sarah!" Judy blurted out as she blushed at her sister's words.

"Oh come on, we are both adults," Sarah said as she pulled away and stuck her tongue out at Judy. "I'm sure you and Nick get a lot of rubbing and..."

Judy jumped forward and put a paw to Sarah's lips as a couple of sheep strolled by and eyed the two bunnies in concern.

The two remained frozen until the mammals had all passed by. Judy was still a bright shade of red as she glared over at her sister whose pink eyes shined with a playfulness that reminded Judy of a certain other bunny.

Judy removed her paw and put it on her hip as she eyed her sister. "You two are definitely made for each other you know that?"

Sarah beamed and her ears shot up at the compliment. "Thanks sis. You know, I did really come to see you and Nick though. She is just a little bonus."

"Sure Sarah," Judy said as she sighed. "So really, how was work?"

As the two bunnies outside of the door shared pleasantries and caught up, another bunny was waiting inside the bar, neglecting her bar duties…somewhat.

The work was slow in the 10-7 that night with only a few patrons present. All of them having been served and were busy enjoying themselves. During down times like this, Trisha would normally be restocking the bar, cleaning glasses, or bugging Nick to no end. However at the moment, she sat cross legged at the end of the bar closest to the door, staring at the entryway to the establishment with wanting eyes.

Nick meanwhile, was cleaning some glasses behind the bar. The fox looked up from his current chore and chuckled as he noticed Trisha's tail twitching slightly. "Staring at that door won't make them show up any faster."

The fox's laugh was cut short when a small coaster landed right on his head. Trisha having never broken her gaze from the door as it happened.

"How does she do that?" Nick asked in a hushed tone as he removed the small cardboard circle from his head and stared at it in disbelief. Trisha had a knack for tossing coasters and landing them perfectly on the fox's head, something Nick always seemed to forget.

Trisha looked down at her phone and let out a sad sigh as her ears began to droop. She had received a text message from a certain someone that they were on their way to the 10-7 and would be there soon. But soon wasn't soon enough to her.

The door to the 10-7 slowly opened and a sweet laughter filled the air as two bunnies walked into the bar. Judy wanted to see her sister inside and make sure she was settled. Since it was a pretty slow night, she wasn't too concerned with watching the door as vigilantly as she had the last time she was on bouncer detail. She also wanted to see a certain brown doe's reaction when she saw-

There was a loud thud followed by a surprised yelp from Sarah as she was tackled to the bar floor. Trisha having propelled herself like a rocket at the multi colored cutie. Sarah began to laugh as she was suddenly pinned to the floor and attacked by a pair of soft lips that planted a series of small pecks all over the bunny's face.

"What took you so long?" Trisha asked between soft kisses that caused Sarah's cheeks to warm in a slight blush.

"I was busy saving lives!" Sarah managed to get out between fits of laughter as she squirmed under the oddly strong for her size Trisha.

"Not a good enough excuse!" Trisha shot back as she sat up and looked down at Sarah with a pair of blue eyes filled with a mix of longing and hunger.

There was a soft coughing noise and both bunnies looked over at Judy who held a paw in front of her eyes. "As much fun as it is watching this nightmare fuel…"

"Hey!" Trisha shot back as she pointed a digit at Judy. "Aren't you on door detail?"

"It's so slow and I wanted to see Sarah inside," Judy began to explain. "Besides no one was outside when I left. It's not like anyone is going to come crashing through the door..."

As if the universe wanted to prove Judy wrong, there was a loud tire screeching noise just outside the door followed by the quick blare of a squad car warning horn. All eyes went to the door as a pair of strong footsteps grew louder and louder.

Suddenly the door burst open and a rather angry looking canine barged into the bar. The predator in question was a painted dog, his dark brown fur covered in a series of odd splashes of different colors, a mix of gray, black, and the occasional white spot here and there. Clad in a pair of dark green BDUs and a tactical vest, the canine looked like he was ready for war. His dark brown eyes had a fire in them that made it clear he meant business.

Judy and Nick both looked at one another in mild panic before their eyes went back to the canine and then to the two bunnies still entwined on the floor.

"Where is she?" Delta barked as he scanned the bar. His eyes then went down to the pair of does in front of him and he growled. With a determined stride, the canine walked right up to Trisha and grabbed her by the nape of the neck. The small doe let out a surprised squeak and looked at the canine with a weak smile.

"Hey sweetie…" She said with the most innocence she could muster as she batted her eyelashes.

It was no use as the canine brought the bunny close and looked right through her. "Care to explain?"

Trisha's bright blue eyes looked down at Sarah in a worried manner before going back to Delta.

"I thought it would be fun…?" The brown bunny admitted with a small smile.

"Fun?" Delta growled. "Fun?!" The canine reached behind him and pulled a metal clipboard he had stuffed onto his belt. He held it up in front of the doe who gave a hesitant giggle. "These! These are official reports that I had been working on for over a week!" The canine explained as he dropped the bunny to the floor where she landed on her large feet. Delta then grabbed the bottom of the stack of papers and lifted them up. He used his digits to let each page fall down quickly.

Everyone looked at the papers and suddenly noticed a drawing start to form. It was a crudely drawn bunny carrying around a bazooka. It then started to fire missiles at some mammals that had black marks over their eyes and were in striped shirts, obviously depicting some kind of criminals. The missiles flew at the bad guys and a large explosion finally filled the last page.

"I call her Bazooka Bunny…" Trisha said with an evil smile as she looked up at Delta.

"I call it a week's' worth of documents ruined….do you know how long it took to write all this stuff up?" Delta barked.

"Do you know how long it took to draw all that?" Trisha shot back and put her paw on her hip. Staring right back at Delta with a determined look.

The two remained silent for a moment as they stared daggers at one another. The silence however, was ruined as another canine came barging into the bar. This one was a painted dog like Delta, though the base of his fur was almost a blondish color. His eyes were a bright yellow and his mouth was in its standard open grin as he looked around the room for a target.

The pair of bright yellow eyes finally fell on Judy and the canine lunged forward, scooping the surprised doe into a warm hug.

"Atom!" Judy exclaimed as she nuzzled into the canine who snorted with happiness. The painted dog then set Judy down and looked for another mammal to hug. Sarah just managed to stand up in time before she too was lifted into the air and squeezed.

"Oh gosh…hi Atom," the multi colored doe managed to get out as she was given a rather strong nuzzle. She actually enjoyed the attention and gave off a soft purr as the canine continued to show off his affection.

Atom was Delta's partner and a bit of an oddball. He was a mute and didn't speak. His main form of communication was through hugging and a series of paw signals that only Delta seemed to understand. So when trying to communicate with anyone besides Delta, he would put on a big smile and hug to his heart's content. Many of the mammals at the bar were familiar with the rather affectionate canine and would just sit and wait for their turn.

Nick wasn't excluded from the hugs either as Atom literally climbed over the bar and brought the vulpine into a warm embrace.

"Hey bud," Nick managed to say as he felt his ribs start to give way. "Good to see you too."

While Atom had been busy greeting every mammal he could get his paws around Trisha and Delta had remained frozen in a form of staring contest. As a series of grunts and squeaks emanated around them, thanks to Atom, the couple's staring contest began to falter. Trisha's eyes twitched as she tried to contain herself and Delta was shaking as his eyes darted from the bazooka bunny drawings and then back to Trisha.

As one, the couple burst out laughing as they could no longer pretend to be angry at one another. Atom took this as his cue and bounded over to Trisha, scooping her up into one of his famous hugs.

"Atom saves the day," Trisha cheered as she nuzzled her head just underneath the canine's chin. She then reached up and gave the painted dog a gentle peck on the cheek. This caused Atom to freeze for a moment before a fit of sneezes came out of the canine. He let Trisha go and began to wipe away at the spot he had just been kissed, making a few gagging noises as he retreated.

Trisha watched as Atom moved away and admired her work, only to be scooped up from behind by Delta. The doe let out a surprised squeak followed by a fit of giggles as Delta rubbed his muzzle into the brown fur of Trisha's neck.

"You know I am going to have to get you back for that," Delta whispered in a suggestive manner as he gave the doe a slight nip on the neck.

Trisha gasped as she let her arms fall behind her and wrapped them around Delta's neck. "Really now?"

There was the sound of paper being shuffled and both mammals looked down to see Sarah holding the clipboard Delta had dropped, admiring Trisha's short flip book story. She then looked up and smirked at Trisha, "Is this a sequel to bomb bunny?"

Trisha giggled and blushed as she tried to look away, "Don't know what you are talking about…"

"Bomb bunny?" Delta asked as he tilted his head in curiosity, his circular ears flopping slightly.

"She did the same thing to one of my thesis papers a while back," Sarah explained as she gave Trisha a knowing smirk.

"Wrecking Sarah's work too?" Delta asked as he squeezed the bunny in his arms, causing her to squirm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did I would never admit it," Trisha teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh really?" Delta asked as a sly smirk crossed his face. He then looked down at Sarah and gave the doe a wink. "Hear that Sundae? This one thinks we can't make her talk."

"Really now Splots?" Sarah asked. Using a nickname she had given Delta a while back due to the odd splots of color on his fur. Sarah having received her own nickname from Nick who thought she looked like an ice cream sundae. "Think we should try anyways?"

Trisha suddenly froze and her eyes widened with fear as she looked from the canine and then the doe. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Delta asked evilly as he squeezed Trisha close.

"Don't you two dare!" Trisha demanded.

"Don't what?" Sarah asked as she took a step closer.

The two mammals worked together. Delta holding onto Trisha while Sarah grabbed one of the brown does legs.

"I swear I will end both of you," Trisha said as she raised her voice.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked as she looked past Trisha and up to Delta.

"Make her squeal," Delta said firmly and gave Sarah a determined nod.

The multi colored doe pulled one of Trisha's feet down and then ran her digits on the underside. Trisha squirmed and kept her mouth closed for as long as she could, which turned out to be only two seconds. Laughter began to fill the bar along with pleas of mercy as Sarah tickled Trisha relentlessly.

"Stop! Oh my gosh please stop! Bahahahahaha! No no no! Please! Hahahahahaha" Trisha squealed as she tried her best to free herself from Delta's strong grasp. It was no use however. "Atom help! Save me!"

Atom's ears shot up from the other side of the bar where he was currently holding Em in a strong hug. The otter chuckled as she looked over at Trisha who was doing her best to escape. "Atom is busy hon."

"Judy! Tranq them!" Trisha barked between fits of laughter.

The pleads for assistance finally convinced Judy to step in. She strolled over and tapped Sarah on the shoulder, the multi colored bunny stopping her attack to look back at her sister.

Judy put a paw on Sarah's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as her vibrant purple eyes met a pair of pink ones. Sarah let out a deep sigh and let go of Trisha's foot, allowing the brown bunny a moment to catch her breath as she heaved for air. Delta however, kept a hold of Trisha and gave Judy a knowing look. Trisha must have caught on as her black tipped ears slowly raised and her eyes widened in realization.

"No…please..." she said meekly as she looked down at Judy. It was too late as the gray bunny grabbed hold of Trisha's other leg and ran her fingers down Trisha's foot. "Traitor! I thought we had a bond!" Trisha blurted out between fits of laughter.

"We do my sweet bunny," Judy shot back as she bit her lip, refusing to relent however.

"This bar is weird," Nick grumbled he returned to his duties behind the bar.

The fox left the others to their antics and proceeded to pour a few drinks and take a pawful of orders. He had actually become quite accustomed to bar work and was making himself useful in many aspects. Em had made a few comments about asking the owner of the 10-7 if they could keep Judy and Nick on. Nick chuckled at the thought but turned down the offer. This was only temporary and though he enjoyed the extra pay, he would prefer to have time off to spend with a certain bunny.

There was a crashing noise from one end of the bar. Nick and Em looked over to see Trisha charging down the bar, her eyes frantic and her large ears flying behind her head. Much to everyone's surprise, Sarah was close on her tail chasing after the brown bunny. Normally, Sarah wouldn't have done something as brash as run down a bar top. When around a certain brown doe though, everyone seemed to act a little goofier.

Sarah was just inches behind Trisha and she reached out to try and grab the ears flopping in front of her. But both bunnies, however, let out surprised squeals when they were both scooped up by Atom who squeezed them close to his body and twirled around.

Nick looked down the bar and noticed a rather disheveled Delta leaning against the bar.

"What happened?" Nick laughed at the exhausted look on the painted dog's face.

"Bunnies…gotta watch those legs" Delta muttered as he rubbed his side.

The fox laughed as he popped the cap off a bottle of beer and slid it down to the other canine. Delta picked the beer up and took a swig before setting it down and stomping over to Atom who was still happily hugging both the squirming does. Trisha took notice of this and suddenly looked up at Atom with a mischievous look on her face.

"Atom!" She barked, catching the canine's attention. "I will give you a whole pint of ice cream from the back if you stop your partner from getting me!"

Atom's bright yellow eyes widened at the word ice cream. The canine was well known for his addiction to the sweet concoction. Since the 10-7 served a variety of drinks, there was sometimes the need for ice cream and Atom was aware that they kept several pints in the back. Up until now, the painted dog had been told he wasn't allowed to have any of it as they were needed for drinks. Trisha's offer was too good for the painted dog to pass up and he accepted it. What he did next would go down in history at the 10-7.

Atom released Sarah from his grasp only to toss her in the air and catch her with a paw around her waist. Holding the multi-color doe like a spear.

"Atom?" Sarah asked as she looked down at the canine in pure shock.

"Atom wait!" Judy shouted as she tried to run and stop the ice cream crazed canine.

Nick meanwhile, fumbled for his phone when he realized exactly what was about to go down. The fox managed to pull the phone out just in time to watch the painted dog throw Sarah through the air like a fur covered missile right at Delta.

The other painted dog didn't have time to react or stop. His face was one of pure shock as he watched a multi colored rocket fly directly at him and smack him right on the face.

Sarah reacted as any small mammal would when thrown through the air and suddenly making contact with a solid object. She wrapped her arms and legs around the canines head and squealed. The now blinded Delta threw his arms forward and waved them about, trying to gain some control. However, thanks to his momentum and the sudden hit from the Atom propelled bunny, Delta fell backwards and hit the floor of the bar with a thud. A very surprised and shaken looking Sarah was still grasping the canine's head for dear life.

The bar was silent as everyone tried to process what they had just witnessed. Judy looked from Atom and then to her sister. Her family instincts taking over as she rushed over to Sarah.

"Sarah are you ok?!" Judy asked. She felt an anger begin to boil inside her at Atom, something she never thought was possible.

Sarah was silent for a moment before suddenly bursting out laughing. She loosened her grip on Delta and sat up, resting her bottom on the canine's chest and looking down at the tactical officer.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could ever be used as a weapon," Sarah laughed hysterically as she wiped a few tears from her eye. "You ok Splots?"

Delta was shaking now as he tried his best to contain his own laughter. He merely raised a paw and gave a thumbs up. "Taken out by a bunny in my prime…" he managed to get out between chuckles.

Judy then looked behind her at Atom and Trisha. Both of whom had surprised looks on their faces. Trisha however was the first to break the silence, not that Atom would anyways.

"Guess who just earned themselves a pint of ice cream?" Trisha asked as she looked up at the painted dog who started to shake with excitement at the reward. Trisha squirmed out of Atom's grasp, only to climb up on his shoulders. "To the freezer!" The brown doe cheered as she steered her painted steed to the back stock room.

Judy shook her head in disbelief. Of course a night at the 10-7 involving Sarah, Trisha, and Delta would end like this.

The gray doe then looked to her own fox. Knowing full well he would have some kind of witty comment to toss in. Nick however, was busy staring at his phone as Em leaned against him, staring at the screen as well.

"Play it again," Em said playfully.

Nick obliged and pressed play. The two predators sharing a laugh as the image of Sarah flying through the air and smacking Delta in the face played over and over on the phone.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** _ **Fox in the hen house**_ **for the use of one of the sweetest bunnies out there: Sarah Hopps. If you enjoyed reading about the multi colored beauty and want more you should check out Fox's work** _ **A Bunny Can Go Savage**_ **where we first meet Sarah. Of course Fox didn't stop there. He has written an amazing story called** _ **Sweet Treatment**_ **that follows the fun relationship of Trisha and Sarah. If you think they would make an awesome couple you should go check out those stories.**

 **Of course Sundae isn't the only sweetness that Trisha gets. Delta and Atom are two of my own OCs who I have loved creating. Trisha and Delta get along really well too. Like really well. Like super duper well. Like….ok so I ship them in almost all my stories. Want to see Delta and Trisha have fun? Check out** _ **Zootopia: Firewatch**_ **and** _ **We just call them Nighthowlers.**_ **Of course it wouldn't be fun without that sweet Atom who also shows up in those stories one way or another.**


	6. Last Call

**Barkeeps 5: Last Call**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

* * *

All good things must sometimes come to an end. Tonight was the last night that Judy and Nick would be needed to help over at the 10-7. They had made quite the impression on the management and had received invitations to work full time at the bar if they ever grew tired of working at the ZPD. Nick made a comment about not wanting to leave Buffalo Butt all alone at Precinct One while Judy turned down the offer for now. Though she enjoyed every second of her time playing bouncer and barkeep at the 10-7, she couldn't see herself leaving the ZPD anytime soon. Echo, the painted dog who owned the bar, understood and made sure to compensate both Nick and Judy handsomely for their help at the establishment. The bar had actually seen a rise in attendance over the past few nights thanks to the crime fighting duo. A lot of their friends had made time to come visit the bar and enjoy the craziness that seemed to follow the fox and the bunny no matter where they went.

Of course some of the madness was thanks to a certain brown doe who seemed slightly down knowing that her favorite bunny and third favorite fox would be leaving soon.

"Come on now Trisha," Judy said as she patted the brown bunny on the head. Trisha had wrapped her arms around Judy for what must have been the fifth time that night and the shift had only just begun. "It's not like we are leaving the city. We promise to visit you all the time."

"Well maybe not all the time," Nick teased as he set a case of beer down near the does. Judy gave Nick a look that told the fox now was not a good time.

"You don't have to Nick," Trisha grumbled as she looked over at the fox. Her eyes brightened however when she looked right at Judy's, "You though have to all the time!"

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I see how it is..."

Trisha giggled, picking on Nick seemed to cheer the bunny up to the point to where she skipped over and wrapped her arms around the fox's waist. Nick patted the doe on the head and even rubbed the base of her ear. Normally such affection would have been reserved just for Judy. But she didn't mind and knew full well that even though Nick cared about Trisha, his heart belonged to her.

After receiving her fill of affection from the couple, Trisha's mood seemed to return to its regular bounciness. She beamed at her friends and let out a satisfied sigh. "Thanks so much for helping us here." Trisha said for what must have been the hundredth time since the ZPD couple started working at the 10-7.

"Don't mention it," Nick said with his signature smirk.

"Always happy to help you out," Judy added.

"Well I did get you something as a thank you," Trisha said with a sly smirk. "Well...it's more for Judy, but I am sure Nick will enjoy it too."

The couple tilted their heads as one, a look of curiosity on both their faces. Trisha reached out and grabbed Judy by the paw and led the surprised looking doe away, leaving Nick to his bar stocking duties.

Nick and Judy would be working the bar tonight. Petey, the rhino bouncer, had returned from his vacation, however, the inside of the bar was still in need of some help. So while the front was covered, the fox and bunny would be helping the bar staff serve drinks, take care of patrons, and keep Trisha from causing too much trouble.

Nick was actually very excited since he would get to spend a majority of the night with Judy behind the bar. He had enjoyed playing bouncer during his time at the 10-7. Turning away some nosey mammals, seeing his friends from work and of course, making the firefighters dance for his amusement. He also had enjoyed playing bartender alongside Em and Trisha. Knowing he would get to work close to Judy though kept a big grin on his muzzle. Despite being married _and_ partners at work, he could never spend enough time with his bunny and suspected Judy of feeling the same. Nick had seriously been thinking of taking their leave time to plan another vacation to Pawaii as a second honeymoon of sorts.

A few moments later, Nick became slightly concerned when he heard Judy yelp, but he had a feeling it was Trisha being her goofy self and had surprised his bunny somehow. Trisha came skipping back to Nick with the most devious of grins he had ever seen cross the cute bunny's face. She then nodded to the edge of the bar where Nick stared and waited. A few seconds passed and there was still no sign of Judy. Trisha rolled her eyes and scoffed. She hurried down to the bar and around the corner that led to the back stock rooms. There was the sounds of hushed whispers from both bunnies and Nick couldn't help but wonder what Trisha was up to.

The answer finally presented itself when Judy came around the corner. Nick felt his jaw hit the floor as he stared at his gray beauty. Apparently, Trisha had taken the time to make Judy a more proper 10-7 outfit. Gone was the blue shirt with the bars logo and Judy's normal leggings. Instead, the bunny was now clad in a dark purple shirt that showed off her figure in all the right ways. The fabric covering what it needed to in order to keep the bunny modest, but Nick's eyes wandered over Judy's body and took in the extra gray fur that was now available for his viewing pleasure. The shirt was cut so Judy's firm stomach was exposed. Her leggings were now gone and replaced with a set of black jean shorts that allowed Nick to see those strong legs a little better. The color of the shirt matched Judy's brilliant eyes so perfectly which, to Nick, was wonderful since he always found himself lost in the brilliant amethyst.

"Ok, now show him the other side," Trisha instructed to the nervous looking Judy. A bright blush had been stuck on her cheeks during the whole presentation. Obviously a little shocked at what she had been talked into wearing. The past few nights working at the bar Judy had been wearing some plain t-shirts that while looked very lovely on the bunny, never compared to anything Trisha or Em rocked. Now though, the bunny looked right at home with the other barkeeps.

Judy turned around slowly to show Nick the back of the shirt. A set of giant white numbers covered the top part of the shirt. Just beneath the 10-7 was a phrase that caused Nick to hold in a laugh. _Foxy Lady_

"Now do the thing," Trisha said as she stood next to Judy and gave her a nudge.

"No I am not..."

"Do it. He will love it!"

Judy rolled her eyes and then took in a deep breath. She placed a paw on her hip, let her ears droop behind her back while giving Nick a seductive stare from over her shoulder. The fox felt his heart racing as he eyed the beautiful bunny in front of him. Then she did it. She did the one thing she knew would drive him absolutely crazy. She gave him a quick flick of the tail and a suggestive wink while biting her lip.

Trisha giggled and had a blush cross her own cheeks at the sight. She then looked at the speechless vulpine and skipped over. She hopped onto the bar and pulled the fox close as he tried his best not to drool, never taking his gaze from Judy.

"You like Nick?" Trisha asked in a whisper. Nick actually whined at this point as he started to breathe heavily. "Want to know what your other present is?"

Nick nodded quickly as he licked his lips.

"I'll stock the bar..." Trisha said sweetly.

Nick was a little confused at first and gave Trisha an odd look. Why was that a gift exactly? He then looked back at Judy and it hit him.

"Trisha…"

"Yeah Nick?"

"I love you."

"Yeah I know," Trisha responded with a laugh.

Nick instantly darted at Judy and scooped her up. The doe letting out a surprised squeak followed by fits of giggles as she was carried away to the back stock rooms of the bar.

Trisha chuckled as she hopped from the bar and proceeded to pick up where Nick had left off. "I am a good friend," Trisha mumbled as she placed a few bottles in a mini fridge under the bar. There was a thud that came from the back room and Trisha grinned, "I am a very good friend."

"Yo Trish," Came a deep voice from the front of the bar. Trisha grinned as her head popped up and looked over at the open door where a strong looking rhino stood.

"Yes handsome?" Trisha responded as she looked right at Petey, glad her giant friend had returned from his vacation well rested.

The rhino chuckled at the words. Trisha always finding time to mess with the large bouncer.

"You order some entertainment?"

"If it's those boys from Firehouse 3 in just suspenders, tell them I ain't interested." The bunny thought for a moment and then grinned, "Okay maybe a little interested."

Petey put a large hoof to his chest as he roared with laughter, "Not that kind girl, get out here!"

Trisha tilted her head slightly, causing her large black tip ears to fall to one side. She then hurried around the bar, her curiosity getting the best of her as she trotted over the door. She peeked her head outside and squinted slightly at the sun which was currently setting. As her bright blue eyes adjusted, she took in an odd sight.

A truck with a large piano on its bed had backed up onto the sidewalk and was currently parked in front of the large doors of the 10-7 bar. Trisha groaned as she realized what was going on.

"Not him….oh gosh…" She grumbled as she stepped outside.

At Trisha's words, a torch key raccoon, who had been busy working on some straps securing the bar piano to the truck, suddenly perked up and grinned. The mammal hopped off the back of the truck and strolled confidently over to Trisha who put a paw on her hips and shook her head with a knowing grin. The mammal in front of her was in a black polo shirt and a pair of nice slacks. His green eyes staring right at the brown bunny.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Trisha asked with a light chuckle.

The raccoon grinned with a confident smile, "Hello Trisha, now before you say no..."

"Max…" Trisha groaned as she let her head fall back on her shoulders and looked up at the sky.

"You said that if I could find a proper bar piano like they used to have in the olden days I could play here," The raccoon explained as he took a step to the side and held his paws out. "Well here it is! Took a while to find it."

"Max, I didn't mean for you to go out and buy one," Trisha said as she looked at the raccoon and sighed, "Now I feel terrible."

The raccoon quickly stepped forward and took Trisha's paws in his own and gave them a squeeze, "Don't be like that! I've wanted to play here for a while! If this is what it took then so be it."

"We ain't the orchestra Max…we got a bunch of drunk cops and medics in there…they may not..."

Max held up a paw to Trisha's lips and gave her a smile. The bunny's words fell silent as the raccoon darted to the back of the truck and hopped up. He had to maneuver himself so he could reach the keys to the piano. He then began to play a few keys.

There was no denying that Max was an amazing musician. He had visited the 10-7 bar a while back and offered to play for the patrons at no charge. The only problem was that his particular style just didn't wow Trisha or Em as a kind of music that would fit in the bar. Most of the patrons were just looking for a chance to relax and unwind. Though Max was an amazing jazz pianist, his style and music didn't seem to be upbeat enough for the bartenders who were concerned that it could bring down the vibe.

Trisha had told Max it was a no go, but he remained persistent. Claiming he wanted to give back to the heroes of Zootopia somehow. After a long conversation at the 10-7 doorstep, Trisha had suggested that if he found a bar type piano and learned some more upbeat tunes then maybe they could talk. Trisha thought this would be an impossible task, but Max had just proved her wrong when showing off his newly acquired instrument.

Trisha and Petey watched as he began to strike up a tune and both of them were surprised as the familiar keys to _Try everything_ echoed from the truck.

"You learned that song on the piano?" Trisha giggled as Max gave her a wink, changing the tune to another pop song. "I thought you only did jazz?"

"Try everything right?" Max said happily as he stopped playing and gave Trisha a questioning look.

Trisha took in a deep breath, "Petey, you mind helping him unload?" The bunny asked as she looked over at the rhino who was already moving towards the truck.

Max whooped as he hopped from the back of the truck. Happy that he had found a way to finally play at the 10-7.

Meanwhile inside the bar, Em strolled over to the stock room, absentmindedly humming to herself. She opened the door to the stock room and her eyes widened to the sight of Judy pressed against the wall by Nick as the two shared a rather passionate kiss. Looking like a pair of teenagers who had been caught making out by a parent, the couple froze and pulled away for a moment, still holding onto one another.

There was a muffled "My Eyes!" that emanated from the back room, causing some of the patrons to look up in concern, only to return to their drinks.

An hour later, the piano had been set up on the far end of the bar and Petey had even managed to move a light to illuminate the area so all eyes would go to the torch key raccoon as he played. A few soft keys could be heard as Max prepared a few songs.

The raccoon detected movement behind him and turned to see a somewhat disheveled and out of breath Judy beaming at him, "Hey Max, I'm Judy. Trisha asked me to see if you wanted anything to drink. On the house of course."

Max eyed the doe and chuckled at the tuffs of fur sticking out. The doe's shirt looking slightly wrinkled as well.

"Would love a Malizoo and Coke if you got it," Max asked kindly to the doe who smiled back at him and nodded. He noticed Judy skip away to the bar where a rather pleased and equally disheveled fox took the order and prepared the drink.

Meanwhile across the bar, a group of officers from the ZPD administration branch were getting settled. The mix of mammals taking up one of the larger tables in the bar. Trisha, standing in the center of the table, was turning to each mammal and taking drink orders. A few of them she knew by heart but still liked to confirm from time to time. There were also a pawful of newcomers that Trisha had to introduce herself to. Something she did all too happily.

Finally, Trisha reached the end of the table where a handsome kangaroo with a set of blue eyes like her own sat waiting.

"And for you cutie?" Trisha asked sweetly as she prepared to pen down a drink order.

"Water," the tall mammal said with a slight hesitation.

Trisha lowered her pen and gave the kangaroo a knowing smirk.

"I warned you Ramic," a polar bear sitting next to the water drinker mumbled playfully.

"Water?" Trisha asked as her ears raised up.

"Water," the kangaroo repeated with a hesitant smile.

"You come to the 10-7. My bar. After a hard day protecting and serving and you ask for water?!" Trisha asked as she flung her tiny arms about.

"I don't drink…" the kangaroo admitted.

"Maybe because you haven't found the right drink," Trisha suggested.

"I just prefer water."

Trisha trotted over and sat cross legged in front of the kangaroo.

"Ramic?" She asked and looked to the polar bear nearby who nodded. She then looked back at the trouble maker. "I can make you any drink you want. Anything at all. Nothing is too hard or fancy here at the 10-7. So how about I make ya something fancy?"

Ramic sat for a moment as a look of contemplation crossed his face. His eyes lit up when he had a sudden idea and Trisha scooted closer with excitement.

"Fancy water," The kangaroo announced happily, a slightly cheeky grin on his face as he spoke.

Trisha fell back onto the table and groaned. Only to sit back up with a sly smile to match the kangaroo's. "One fancy water coming up."

Ramic gave the bunny a curious look. He had heard about this doe from many of the officers at the ZPD and she was known for being somewhat of a prankster when the opportunity presented itself. Trisha however, didn't give the kangaroo a chance to ask what was going on as she hopped off the table and skipped off to the bar to start preparing everyone's drinks.

"Nick, I need your help," Trisha said as she hopped up onto the bar right in front of the fox. The vulpine gave Trisha an odd but happy grin. Normally Trisha could handle any drink order thrown her way and didn't require the assistance of the fox. So to hear she needed help with a drink order caused the fox's curiosity to perk up.

Judy was interested as well, but Max's drink order had been completed and she didn't want to keep the raccoon waiting. She scooped up the drink and some napkins and headed back over to the piano which currently had a rather beautiful but solemn tune.

"One Malizoo and Coke," Judy announced, alerting the other mammal to her presence. Max didn't stop playing and gave Judy a nod towards the end of the piano where there was room for his drink.

"Thanks Judy," Max said kindly as he continued to play.

Judy was about to head back to the main bar but decided to take a moment to speak to the torch key raccoon. She leaned against one end of the piano and studied him for a moment before her purple eyes brightened with a realization.

"Do you play at the Orchestra?" Judy asked simply.

Max smirked and nodded, "Part time yes."

"That's where I recognize you from!" Judy exclaimed. Nick had surprised her a while back with tickets to the Zootopia Orchestra. She remembered the night fondly. She always enjoyed the chance to dress up and spend time with her handsome fox. Listening to such beautiful music was just a bonus.

"You've been there?" Max asked excitedly, looking up at the bunny before looking back at the keys as his digits played across the instrument.

While Max and Judy caught up, a pair of devious looking bartenders strolled over to the large gathering of ZPD officers. Trisha having recruited Nick to help serve some of the drinks. There was an excited series of greetings as many of the officers recognized Nick and threw a few comments, most likely at the request of Bogo towards the fox. Nick however, just smirked and decided to make a mental note of the officers present to prank at a later time.

When it came time for Ramic's drink, Trisha had Nick lift one of the largest glasses they had, normally reserved in case an elephant wanted a margarita. Had Trisha wanted to, she probably could have taken a dip in the glass herself. The drink was covered in tiny umbrellas, fruits, vegetables, and even a small blue flag. It was one of the tackiest and over the top drinks anyone at the bar had ever seen. The kangaroo stared at the drink as if it were about to explode in front of him. Trisha stood next to the drink with the largest of smug smirks she had ever had.

"One fancy water," she teased before skipping away, deciding to let the kangaroo enjoy his drink in peace.

The rest of the table roared with laughter as Ramic poked at some of the fruit in his glass. The drink was so tall that he would normally have had to stand up to partake in the contents. Nick had thought of that thoughm and gave the kangaroo a straw before he too retreated back to the bar.

"How….what?" the officer asked as he looked at the straw and then to the drink towering in front of him. Upon further inspection, Ramic had to guess there was at least a pitcher or two worth of water floating around in there. But there was also enough fruit to make several smoothies stuffed deep inside the glass. In the end he shrugged before popping a piece of pineapple in his mouth, mentioning with a smile how he'd have to come to the bar more often if he got this much free pineapple with his 'fancy water'.

Judy returned to the back of the bar to find her fox and favorite brown bunny giggling like a pair of kits who had just rung a doorbell and scampered away. She gave them both a knowing look as she put a paw on her hip. Something that made Nick quiet down, but only because a dream like state crossed his face. Judy made a mental note to save this shirt when she needed Nick to do house work, giving him a little incentive would probably get him off his tail and do some work for once.

"What are you two up to?" Judy asked as her eyes went from one mammal to the other.

Both the bartenders did their best to keep straight faces before Nick finally caved. "Just making sure Ramic is hydrated."

"Wait Ramic is here?" Judy asked as her ears perked up and she scanned the bar. "But he doesn't drink."

"We found him an extra fancy water that is just his style," Trisha giggled.

Judy's eyes fell on the table where an amused kangaroo was currently standing on his chair, using the straw to suck up some of his drink. The rest of his table chuckling at what a good sport the officer was being.

"Oh you two!" Judy snorted, "Really? After all he has done?"

Ramic had helped organize several cases in the past and on more than one occasion, had saved Nick and Judy a lot of time in their research by helping fill in missing details himself. In one instance, he even managed to organize a research group filled with ragtag and goofy officers who all had a different way of doing things. Much to everyone's surprise, he managed to get the team of rowdy mammals to focus on their work which resulted in an amazing project that is still talked about to this day in the ZPD.

Both Trisha and Nick looked at one another and then burst into a series of kit like giggles. Judy rolling her eyes once more at her immature friends.

But the giggles however came to a stop when Trisha's ears twitched and perked up. She listened to the sounds coming from the piano across the bar and growled.

"I told him none of that classical stuff," The brown bunny grumbled as she stormed away.

Nick and Judy watched Trisha head towards Max, looking like a doe on a mission.

"So fun fact, he plays at the orchestra," Judy said as she looked up at Nick.

"Really now? The one we went to?"

Judy nodded as a glazed look crossed her face and she took a few steps forward. She wrapped her tiny arms around the fox and looked upwards. "You remember that night?"

"I remember every night with you," Nick said sweetly as he ran a paw down Judy's ears.

The pair of bright purple eyes shimmered as they looked up at Nick. The fox could tell he had just said the right thing as Judy nuzzled into him and purred.

While one bunny continued to cuddle with her mate, another bunny was darting in between tables towards the piano currently putting out a soft and calming tune. Max nearly missed a key when he heard coughing coming from above him. The startled torch key raccoon looked up to see Trisha with her legs crossed as she sat on top of the piano, looking down at the musician.

"You remember when you first came here?" Trisha asked as her lips curled into a smirk.

Max nodded as he continued to play.

"And then you remember what I said?"

This caused the pianist to stop playing as he rolled his eyes, "This isn't a sad song!" He tried to explain, but it fell on a pair of large deaf ears.

"I have mammals falling asleep back there," Trisha said as she waved her paws about.

This caused Max to turn around and eye the crowd. No one seemed to be protesting the music as the patrons of the bar continued with their own conversations and drinks. Max turned back to Trisha and raised a brow, indicating he wasn't exactly agreeing with the doe. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets however, as he came face to face with an upside down face. Trisha was now laying on top of the piano, her head hanging over the side so her beautiful blue eyes could stare directly into Max's green ones.

Trisha smirked as she was reminded a little bit of Nick.

Max meanwhile, was a little reminded as to how fast his heart rate could go up, not expecting to see Trisha so close.

"Come on…don't you know something with a little more pop? What about _Try Everything_? Like you played when you were outside."

Max rubbed the back of his neck and gave Trisha a weak grin.

"Don't tell me…you only learned that one part..." Trisha grumbled as her eyelids drooped, figuring out the other mammal's scheme.

"I'm still learning it. However next time I will be-"

"Next time?!" Trisha blurted out, her own eyes going wide. "Who said this was going to become a thing?"

"Well I just thought it would be fun if once a week I could..."

"What? Come and put my customers to sleep?"

Max's eyes narrowed as he put on a firm smirk. He then cracked his digits in front of Trisha as if to prove a point. The pale cream colored mammal placed his paws just above the keys and began to play a new tune. This one was one he had learned several years back that-

"Boring!" Trisha groaned.

Max looked right at Trisha and then back at the keys as he tried a new tune. This one would surely be popular. He had played this one at several-

"Snorsville!" Trisha barked and even threw in a fake yawn.

Max could feel his eyes twitch in frustration as he tried another tune that would-

"Sorry, dozed off for a second there..." Trisha said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Max threw his arms in frustration and glared at Trisha who just smirked and closed her eyes. Humming a sweet tune that popped into her head. Only half paying attention as she was more focused on giving Max a smug look.

The raccoon however, studied the tune for a moment and then smiled as he placed his digits on the keys once more and mimicked Trisha's tune.

The brown doe's eyes opened wide and a broad smile crossed her face as she recognized an upbeat tune: Jesse's girl.

Popular in the 80's, the song spoke of a mammal who may or may not have had a crush on a friend's mate. The music video was always worth a look as well. The song had inspired a lot of spin offs through the years, now with Trisha making up one of her own on the fly.

The brown doe suddenly stood up on the piano and pointed towards the bar. The action mixed with the sudden change in the piano's tune caught everyone's attention as they stared at the beautiful brown singer.

" _Nicky is a friend,"_ Trisha began to sing, her eyes on Nick who was behind the bar as her finger pointed directly at the surprised fox. " _Yeah you know he has been a good friend of mine"_

Nick chuckled at his friend's hijinks and stared at the bunny, wondering what she had planned next.

 _"But lately something's changed and it ain't hard to define, Nicky's got himself a doe and I wanna make her mine"_

There was a roar of laughter as all eyes suddenly went to Judy who was currently just a few tables away from the piano and the singing doe. The gray bunny stared in both amusement and embarrassment as her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

" _Yeah she's got those purple eyes, and her body is rocking and we all know it, and I love holding her in my arms late late at night!"_

Judy was so busy watching Trisha make a scene that she hadn't noticed Nick come up behind her. The fox caught her off guard as he pushed a small chair underneath her. Judy falling back against it, which was then pushed into the space in front of the piano. Trisha taking it as a cue as she hopped down just in front of Judy and leaned in front of her. Her brown paws on Judy's knees as the doe leaned close and beamed.

 _"You know I wish that I was Judy's doe! Yeah I wish that I was Judy's doe! Why does she date a fox like that?"_ Trisha sang out as she gave Nick a playful wink over Judy's shoulder. The fox busy fumbling for his phone as he filmed the scene, already knowing he would get a slug on the arm from his partner later that night.

As the songs continued to play and the drinks continued to pour, the mammals at the 10-7 continued to enjoy their night. Sure, a lot of the brave mammals at the bar had been through hell and back again. Many of them would do the same thing the next day. For now though, they enjoyed their time off, all thanks to a group of rather rowdy, comedic, but all around wonderful Barkeeps.

 **Special Thanks time.**

 **That smooth musician Max Thrash is the creation of** _ **DrummerMax64**_ **. This one was a little hard at first. I was sitting there wondering how we can make this work but then Drummer gave me some wonderful ideas and this character just fit in so well. I have to say this character was so well thought up that I had a blast having him in the story. So thanks again dude!**

 **Okay guess that's it.. Yup no one else to thank or anything. Might as well just move on to the next chapter.**

…

…

…

 **Nah! I am just messing!**

 **So first let's cover Ramic. Thanks to** _ **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**_ **for the use of Ramic. The only mammal to visit the bar and order water. Really dude? You had to see that one coming. When you show up and order water from Trisha. Ramic was a fun character and if you enjoyed seeing him you should go check out** _ **Always my sly Bunny, Always my dumb Fox.**_ **Which is totally not done…nope not over…lalalalala…can't hear you!**

 **So this is the final chapter of Barkeeps for the amazing** _ **What If**_ **story that Cimar here has organized. I don't know if we have all thanked him enough but it can't hurt to throw some more thanks his way. He did an amazing job getting all of us together and has got some big plans for this story coming up. I know I can't wait to see what he has arranged for us next. Thanks again dude for allowing me to take part in this awesome collaboration. To my fellow authors it has been a pleasure and honor to write alongside such talented individuals.**

 **So this was the final chapter of _Barkeeps_ to show up in the _What if?_ series. From here on out it will be new never before seen chapters with lots of new friends. **

**I even have the next chapter figured out. Little teaser for ya: So even with all the help from Nick and Judy the 10-7 is still in need of some new talent. The new girl is a ball of energy that Nick thought was only possible in Trisha. Problem is now there is a new bunny being trained by Trisha to completely drive Nick over the edge. This is going to be good!**

 **Cya next time.**

 **-Blue**


	7. The new doe

**Barkeeps 6: The new doe**

* * *

"No escape…" Nick muttered as he slumped in the driver seat.

"Oh come on Nick," Judy said sweetly from the passenger seat, reaching over to place a paw on top of the fox's. The bunny gave her partner a gentle squeeze and a warm smile, but the vulpine just stared out the front window as they continued to weave through the evening traffic.

"No escape…" Nick muttered again as he let his ears lower to the top of his head.

Judy rolled her eyes as she looked back out the window. Refusing to let the fox bring down her mood. Of course she had a feeling Nick was just messing around with her.

The pair were on their way back to the 10-7 bar after a short hiatus. They had been working at the establishment on the side in order to help out the short staffed bar and also make a little extra cash on the side. As it turned out the whole ordeal had been a lot more fun than either mammal had expected and they soon found themselves reaching the end of the gig sooner than they thought possible.

Both Nick and Judy had been somewhat sad to end their short tenure at the bar. That was until something had come up. The main reason Nick and Judy had taken the job was actually to help out their friends Trisha and Em. It was suppose to be for just a week and the week went by rather quickly. Once the majority of the staff returned though Nick and Judy were no longer needed.

That was until two of the bartenders put in their two weeks. It wasn't a bad thing though. Aaron, a handsome Thompson gazelle, had decided to return to college and would need to focus all his time on studying. He had also convinced his friend Samantha to join him and soon the wolf had decided to end her job at the 10-7 as well.

The owner Echo, though sad to see her two friends go, was more than happy to see them leave in order to pursue education. There had been a small going away party hosted at the 10-7 for the two former members of the bar. Everyone was in attendance as fond memories were shared and a few last pictures taken. Echo had even told them they would always have a place at the 10-7 and to return if they ever needed anything. The painted dog was very close to all her employees and felt like they were one big family.

Of course sometimes families have to part for a short while.

Now though the bar found themselves short staffed once more.

Trisha had made a joke to Judy about forcing Nick to bartend again. Something that the gray doe leapt on immediately. Judy missing the times at the bar and the chance to work with all her friends there. Nick had made an effort at first to look unhappy at the prospect. Of course Judy noticed that he had recently been spending time looking up more drink recipes, even before they had been offered a chance to return to the bar.

At the end of their shifts at the ZPD Nick would try and convince Judy to try a few new drinks he was creating when they got home. Judy thought it was kind of cute how the fox did his best to play off how he wasn't looking forward to this.

The predator had shown his paw though when just a few hours before he had gotten dressed in what Judy liked to call his "bartender black" outfit. A pair of nice black pants with an untucked button up shirt to match. She found herself studying the handsome tod more in that outfit than normal.

Of course Nick wasn't the only one dressed up for work. Judy was sporting her own 10-7 shirt. The same one Trisha had given her on the last night working the bar. She modeled it off to Nick before they left for the bar. Which was one of the reasons they were now running a little behind. Both of them had to take a little extra time to clean themselves up after the little fashion show put on by Judy which had both mammals sharing a passionate embrace as they clawed their way back to their bedroom.

"We are here," Nick announced as he pulled his car into a vacant spot near the bar. Judy taking note on how fast the fox managed to park the car and how he eagerly got out of the vehicle. By the time the cute little doe had managed to exit the vehicle Nick was standing on the sidewalk patiently waiting for her.

"You know Nick, if you want we can tell them we aren't available tonight," Judy suggested, "Maybe we can go catch a movie instead."

Nick tried to keep a calm and cool look on his face but Judy knew her fox. The sadness in his eyes told her that he didn't want to cancel their plans to work at the 10-7.

Judy smiled as she skipped over and wrapped her paws around Nick's waist, "Ok slick, let's go cause some trouble."

If only Judy and Nick had known what actual trouble was waiting for them behind the doors of the 10-7. Maybe Nick would have taken Judy up on her offer of a movie. Or maybe he would have rushed Judy far away from the bar. Of course neither of the mammals were psychic and were unaware of the craziness that was currently bouncing around inside the first responder bar.

There were a few subtle hints that something was up though. Petey had this odd smile about him when the fox and bunny approached. The rhino offering them both a friendly nod. Judy however scored a fist bump which added a skip in her step.

"You two have fun now," Petey said suggestively. Something that caught Nick as off. The fox eyed the rhino who just chuckled and gave Nick a knowing look. Before either of the off duty officers could pursue the subject the bouncer pushed the door open and ushered the couple inside.

It was early evening and the sun was still up so the bar was actually somewhat deserted. Only a pawful of patrons were present. In fairness it was the middle of the weekend and most responders were stuck working on those days so it wasn't a surprise to see the bar in this state.

What was a surprise though as two sets of bunny ears currently peaking over the counter of the bar by the door.

The ears twitched slightly as Nick and Judy approached. Trisha's ears were instantly recognizable. The large brown ears were complimented by rather thick black tips. Most bunny's had smaller patches of black fur on their tips, like Judy's. Trisha however seemed to have not gotten the memo.

The other pair of ears were a bit unfamiliar. The white fur was covered in a series of black spots that made no real pattern. They were also slightly smaller than Trisha's which indicated a younger rabbit.

There was some giggling followed by several hushed whisper. While Nick had trouble picking up what was being said Judy managed to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Ok Taco, pay close attention. This is going to be on the test later," came Trisha's giddy voice.

"There is a test on attacking the fox?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"You want to work at the 10-7 permanently right?"

"Uh Yes! This place is awesome!"

"Shhhhhh, ok watch and learn," Trisha whispered.

Judy contemplated whether she should warn Nick as to what was about to happen. Both she and Nick were now standing on the other side of the counter In front of the two somewhat hidden bunnies. Judy estimated that Trisha would have no problem tackling the fox if she built up enough momentum.

She finally made her decision in the matter and grinned evilly as she took a step to the side. Right on cue a cardboard coaster flew from behind the bar and landed on Nick's head, right between his ears.

"Oh for crying out loud," The fox grumbled as he realized what had just happened. Nick reached up and pulled the coaster off his head and looked at it, grumbling about a certain brown bunny. This was his downfall though as he had been focusing on the coaster. As he looked up from the small circle cut out currently held in front of him his emerald eyes went wide as he spotted a brown fur missile shooting right at him.

"Sneak attack!" Trisha shouted as she collided with the surprised predator, causing him to fall on his back as the brown doe wrapped her arms around him.

Judy giggled as she watched Trisha slowly crawl and sit on Nick's chest as she gave the fox a triumphant look. "Gone are the days of the fox being the predator! The bunnies shall rise to be their overlords!"

Nick groaned as he just laid on the floor. He wasn't injured though. He just didn't want to deal with getting back up at the moment.

Trisha giggled as she wiggled her tail slightly, obviously making herself comfortable. Had this been any other bunny Judy may have worried. With Trisha however she knew it was all in harmless fun. Plus it did make Judy smile knowing how easily Nick could be taken down.

Trisha looked over her shoulder and beamed at Judy. The brown doe crawled off Nick and skipped over. Judy opened her arms up and brought her friend into a loving hug. The two does nuzzling into one another as they greeted each other. This was the relationship Judy had with Trisha and she loved every bit of it. The brown ball of energy could be a bit much sometimes but all her flirting was in fun, it was a kind of social mechanism that would calm even the most anxious of mammals.

"Oh watch this!" Trisha exclaimed as she stood next to Judy and kept an arm around her friend's waist. Judy felt one of her ears droop as she gave Trisha an odd look and then looked in the direction of Trisha's gaze.

Nick slowly sat up and rubbed his side and looked over at the two does standing nearby. "What are you up to?" the fox asked, picking up the mischievous grin on Trisha's face.

"Now," Trisha said softly. It was just enough for Nick to miss but the pair of black and white ears behind the bar twitched.

"Sneak attack!" came a sweet voice as a white bunny covered in lovely black spots leapt from behind the bar and propelled herself at Nick.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The fox shouted as he watched in horror as a two colored fur rocket fly at him. A pair of gray blue eyes and a happy grin was all the fox saw before the new small bunny collided with his head. The smaller mammal hitting Nick so her stomach as pressed to his face.

Trisha and Judy winced as one as they watched Nick hit the floor once more. The bunny still latched onto the Fox's russet fur.

Judy was a little worried about Nick but was more concerned with this new bunny, it had looked like quiet the hit. Both Judy and Trisha's worries vanished as the black and white bunny looked up and smiled.

"How was that?" The new girl asked happily.

"Not bad for a first time, I will give it a 7." Trisha said with a giggle.

"8," Judy joined in with a chuckle. She was a little apprehensive with how this new bunny seemed so content laying on top of Nick's head. She did however have a feeling it was all in fun so she kept her jealousy in check.

The doe slowly climbed off Nick and rubbed her side. "Think one of his canines got my new shirt," the bunny mumbled as she checked the fabric. The bunny was wearing a dark red shirt with the bars logo on her chest. She was sporting a pair of black leggings that seemed to go well with the crimson.

"Oi Nick!" Trisha said as she hurried over to the bunny and inspected her side. "Watch it with the teeth!"

"I'm fine in case anyone was wondering…" Nick groaned from the floor.

"I'm Taconny, nice to meet you Fine," the black and white bunny said playfully.

"Oh honey..." Trisha groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Just no..."

Taconny seemed undeterred at the comment and beamed, closing her eyes while a wide open mouth grin crossed her lips. Judy was reminded a little of Atom and his famous smiles.

Once Trisha was satisfied her trainee was ok she smiled at Judy and put her paws on Taconny shoulders and lead the doe over to Judy.

"Judy meet the newest member of the 10-7," Trisha began as Taconny held out a paw. "I call her Taco."

"Taco?" Judy asked hesitantly as she took the outstretched paw.

"Yes, Taco. Oh and another thing…" Trisha began. Judy felt the paw in her own suddenly grip rather hard as she was quickly pulled towards the smaller doe. Judy let out a surprised gasp as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and squeeze. "She's a hugger."

Judy couldn't help but chuckle as the smaller doe cuddled right into Judy's chest. She looked down and noticed Tacos eyes were closed in a content matter, a soft purr escaping the younger bunny. Try as she might she just couldn't resist how adorable this new bunny was and found herself returning the affection. Bunnies were very social creatures, especially with their own kind so it wasn't hard for Judy to warm up quickly to Taconny.

"No no, I am just peachy, no one worry about me," Came a grumbling from the floor. The three bunnies all looked over at Nick who suddenly regretted opening his big mouth.

Back in the stock room Em and Echo were busy looking over some inventory. Apparently there had been a mix up with one of the deliveries and they had received double product for a few spirits while their beer supply dwindled to a dangerously low level.

"I will call the distributor on Monday and see if we can get a rush on the beer order. Are there any expiration dates on the extra hard stuff coming up?" the painted dog in a black polo asked as she looked at a few of the bottles.

"Doesn't look like it boss," Em muttered, the otter sporting a white shirt with a blue Cross on her chest. A large smiling heart in the center of the cross was winking at those who were brave enough to look at the bartender's chest.

There was movement towards the opening of the stock room and both predators looked over and did their best to stifle their laughter. Nick stood in the door way with an unamused look on his face. The rest of him however was rather amusing. Judy was wrapped around the fox's chest as she looped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled into her fox. Trisha peaked from behind the fox. Her own arms wrapped around the fox's neck with her strong legs wrapped around his waist just below Judy's. To top it all off Taconny was sitting on Nick's shoulder, her arms outstretched towards the ceiling as she giggled and did her best to maintain some balance.

"Hey Nick," Echo said between snorts.

"Echo, we need to talk about your bunny hiring policy," Nick grumbled as he stood with the three bunnies latched all over him.

"Awww come on Nick, it's not our fault you are such a stud with the bunnies," Em teased as she gave the annoyed looking fox a wink. "You know some mammals would find themselves lucky to have so much attention."

It was now Em's turn to regret what she had said. Both Trisha and Taconny suddenly froze as they eyed the otter.

"I swear I will end both of you," Em threatened as the two mischievous bunnies hopped off the relieved fox. Em turned to run but found her painted dog boss standing behind her. With nowhere to run the poor otter never stood a chance and soon found herself on the bottom of a bunny pile as Taconny and Trisha used her as a cuddle cushion.

Judy however opted to remain with her fox and nuzzled her head under his chin as she let out a soft purr.

Echo finally managed to get her rowdy bartenders under control and shooed the giggling bunnies from the stock room. She took a moment to thank Nick and Judy for their continued help and promised she would make it up to them.

Nick of course had to make a comment about just keeping the paychecks coming which earned a slap on the arm from Judy but a hearty chuckle from Echo who loved the Fox's attitude. She had paid them for their time generously and the tips were actually more than both the fox and bunny had expected. Apparently first responders were pretty good tippers and after their first week of working at the 10-7 Nick had made a few comments about being in the wrong business.

Once Nick and Judy had gotten settled in for the evening Judy wandered around the bar to check in on the current patrons. Only a few of them needed refills and Judy soon had every table taken care of. She of course took her time and talked with a few of the tables. Not just the ZPD ones either. A few firefighters were present and Judy enjoyed speaking with them. As it turned out there was talk about a new bunny joining the ZFD as a form of rapid fire suppression mammal. Judy was intrigued to learn more but was soon called back to the bar by Trisha.

"I will be back later boys, I would love to hear more about this though," Judy said as she waved at the table. The group of mixed mammals all raised their glasses and gave her a friendly smile. One gazelle at the end of the table was caught ogling the bunny's tail as she hurried away and was given a hard time by his Co workers for a few minutes.

"What's up Trish?" Judy asked as she hopped up onto a vacant stool. She took a moment to look down the bar and watched with a form of pride as she spied Nick expertly mixing a drink. The fox took notice of the bunnies gaze and gave her a sly wink which caused the doe to blush.

"Will ya help Taco run these drinks over to the new table of hose draggers?" Trisha asked as she finished a rather colorful mixed drink and set it on the counter. "She has got to carry an elephant sized drink and they also have a few specialties."

"Of course!" Judy exclaimed, happy to help out as best she could. She then looked over her shoulder and spied the new table where a large elephant was seated along with a tiger and wolf. "Is it just me or is it a fire house night?"

Trisha chuckled, "I noticed. Don't worry though, the ZPD will be here to keep them in line soon I'm sure."

The two does giggled at the joke. The rivalry between the different departments was all in good fun but of course didn't stop a few jokes here and there. The ZFD always had a reputation for getting a little rowdy which meant the ZPD had to step up their own antics, not wanting to be out done.

Judy hopped off the stool and hurried around the bar. She gathered the two specialty drinks and watched with amusement as Taconny hefted an extra-large pitcher that was obviously for the elephant patron.

"Ready?" Judy asked the new bunny.

Taconny stuck her tongue to one side as she balanced the large drink and nodded. She then gasped excitedly. Judy gave the black and white bunny a confused look.

"I get to watch you walk away!" Taconny teased. This was met with a roar of laughter from Trisha who nearly fell to the floor. Judy meanwhile blushed as her eyes went wide.

"Taco!" Judy barked. The other bunny's ear drooped slightly but before she could apologize Judy said something that made both the other bunnies night. "Yes you do!"

With that Judy turned and headed off towards the waiting table.

Trisha's jaw nearly hit the bar as she stared slack jawed at Judy who put a little extra sway in her step.

"Eeeeeeee!" Taconny exclaimed as she hurried off after Judy.

Nick strolled over in time to watch Judy stroll away and noticed the extra seat in his bunnies step.

"Have I thanked you for that outfit you got her?" Nick asked as his hungry eyes went over Judy's supple frame.

"You could stand to thank me more," Trisha teased.

Nick smirked as he leaned down and whispered his thanks into the doe's ear and gave her shoulders a gentle rub.

"Of course in fairness it's also a gift to me as well," Trisha joked which earned a laugh from the fox who proceeded to ruffle the fur between Trisha's ears before heading back down the bar top.

Meanwhile on the other end of the bar Judy and Taconny were dropping off the drinks to the firefighters table. Judy made some small talk at first but froze when she spotted Taco having trouble lifting the large drink up onto the table.

"Let me help you sweetie," Judy said as she came over.

"Nooooo!"Taco shot back as if Judy were a parent trying to take away a child's toy. "Let me do it!"

Judy giggled but suddenly became nervous as the contents of the drink swayed dangerously around.

"Taco…" Judy said nervously.

"I can do it!" the black and white bunny said quickly as she stuck her tongue to one side.

With one last big push she managed to clear the table. The only problem was the liquid in the glass shifted causing it to tilt forward.

Judy watched in horror as the contents poured out on the table.

"Heads up!" the tiger said as he lifted his drink.

"Hose breach!" The wolf chimed in playfully.

"Got this," The elephant bellowed as he put his trunk onto the table and began to suck up all the liquid in one big gulp. The large mammal had little to no trouble getting the spilled drink all sucked up and then moved his trunk to his mouth as he began to drink up the liquid. His two table mates cheering him on.

"Wow…." Taco said as she hopped on to the table which was still slightly slick but fairly devoid of liquid. "That was amazing!"

Judy shook her head and prepared to head back to get the elephant a free drink to make up for the spilt one. No one at the table seemed to mind though. They actually seemed to have enjoyed the show.

Taco was particularly impressed and crawled over to the elephant as the large mammal rested his trunk on the table. Judy put her paws to her mouth at what the bunny did next.

Taco reached over and grabbed the elephant's trunk and lifted it up and peered inside.

"That is awesome!" Taco exclaimed as she examined the trunk. The elephant giving the bunny a nervous smile.

"Can you suck up other things? Or you know...do other stuff with this?" the bunny asked as she looked up at the elephant, her gray blue eyes having a hint of something.

"Taco!" Judy exclaimed.

The bunny ignored Judy as she put the trunk on her head like a hat. "Because my parents are always complaining about my room being a mess! This thing would kick butt when it came to cleaning!"

Judy put her paw to her face but then jumped up on the table grabbed Tacos paw and pulled her from the table.

"What?!" Taconny giggled as she was dragged off by Judy.

The three mammals at the table all looked at one another as the elephants ears flapped nervously. They then all burst into laughter at what they had just witnessed.

"Yeah Ted, tell us, what else can you do with that?" The wolf asked as he raised his glass.

"Hate you..." the elephant grumbled.

"What else could ya help the bunny out with?" the tiger suggested.

"Both of you, hate both of you…"

Judy dragged the new girl back to the bar and had trouble looking at the doe. Taconny picked up on this and saw it as a challenge as she kept scooting into Judy's view until the gray bunny started laughing.

"What are you two up to?" Nick asked in between drink orders the bar beginning to see a bit of a crowd form as mammals started ending their shifts across the city.

"Nothing!" Judy and Taco said as one. The fox had a worried look on his face as he looked down the bar at Trisha who was chatting with a lioness in an EMT uniform. The brown does ears twitched and she looked over at Nick and gave him a smile along with an eager wave. The fox then looked back at the two does before him that were trying to play innocent. Just noticed Nick's eye begin to twitch.

"I need a vacation…" The predator muttered.

"No!" Taco shouted suddenly which caused Nick and Judy to jump. They looked at the doe as a determined look came over her face. "You need a hug!"

"Back! Stay back!" Nick barked as he turned and ran back down the bar. The small black and white bunny chasing after him.

"Let me cuddle you!" She shouted as she reached for the Fox's tail.

"Officer needs assistance!" Nick howled as he tried to escape.

Judy shook her head and smiled at the hijinks of her new friend and her fox.

Trisha skipped over and stood next to Judy and rested her head in the gray bunny's shoulder. Judy instinctively rested her head against Trisha and sighed.

"So what do you think of the new girl?" Trisha asked softly.

"Reminds me a little of you," Judy muttered before adding," Which is why I love her."

"Bawwww, love you too Judy," Trisha said as she gave Judy a peck on the cheek then scurried off to serve other customers.

"Back you hell beast," Nick said as he tossed a coaster at Taco who dodged it.

"I will cuddle you Nick!" Taconny shouted as she leapt at the fox.

"Judy little help?" Nick pleaded.

"Taco!" Judy barked which caused the other bunny to stop, her ears drooping as she turned to the Fox's mate. Judy crossed her arms as an evil smile formed on her lips. "His tail is extra fluffy."

Nick felt his mouth fall open as he heard the betrayal come from Judy.

Taconny grinned happily as she turned back to Nick. "Fluffy!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed Taconny because Echo is going to keep her on fulltime. So let me take a moment to introduce to you the newest employee of the 10-7: Taconny, call her Taco.**

 **Special thanks to the amazingly bouncy** **AWildeHoppingTaco** **for the use of her fursona and probably one of the most entertaining OCs I have gotten to use. Don't get me wrong all of the other OCs were a blast but there is something about this black and white ball of energy. Maybe it's because she reminds me of my own little brown ball of fluff.**

 **She has written some really neat work that is worth checking out so go see what this energetic ball of cuteness has created! Wonder bunny is especially neat and she is very proud of her work, as she should be. :D**

 **Cya next time!**

 **-Blue**


	8. Tacotini, shaken, and spilled…

**Barkeeps: Tacotini, shaken, and spilled…like all over the place.**

* * *

"I can't believe this," Nick grumbled as he looked down at his cell phone which currently had a small mammal displayed on it. "After all you have been through? All the good times?" The fox began to let his lip quiver. "You abandon me like this?"

The otter on the screen let her eye lids droop as she shook her head. "Nick…I needed a night off..." Em tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears.

"Don't try and talk your way out of this!" Nick said, exaggerating his movements as he put an arm to his eyes and tilted his head back.

"You have plenty of help there big guy," Em said as she rolled her eyes.

The otter was right. Tonight Em was off. She was originally scheduled to come in but Nick and Judy had also been scheduled. When echo offered the otter a chance to take the night off she took it to spend time with some of her friends. According to Nick, however, this meant he would be all alone.

"Help?!" Nick asked as he looked back at the otter. He pressed a button on the screen which caused the camera on the front of the phone to activate so the otter could see this supposed help. The fox aimed the camera at Judy. "I mean Judy is helpful of course."

"She isn't the only one..." Em began but was cut off as Nick panned the camera to Trisha who was currently putting bottles in a mini fridge under the bar. "This one though…" Trisha's ears twitched slightly and she turned to look at the fox, an evil smirk spreading across her lips.

"This one what?" She asked as she closed the fridge door and put a paw on her supple hips, given the fox a daring look.

"And then there is…." Nick began as he moved the camera so it looked down the bar. Down at the very end on the other side of the bar, a pair of white and black spotted ears suddenly perked up. A bunny with an open mouth smile slowly peaked over the bar, her tiny paws grabbing the bar and helping her up. She took a minute but finally managed to hook a leg over the side of the bar. Her gaze never left Nick's that was until she lost her balance and fell off the bar with a thud.

Both Trisha and Judy looked on in concern but their fears were calmed when they heard one of the new girl's signature catch phrases, "I'm alright!"

Nick pressed a button which caused the camera to return to him. An amused looking Em reached off screen and pulled a bottle of beer into view. She raised the bottle at Nick and winked. "Have fun at work Nick."

"Em, I can't fight them off on my own!" Nick pleaded.

"Sure ya can," Em said simply as she leaned close to her own phone so her face filled Nick's screen. "You could always put those bunnies in their place by going…savage."

Both Trisha and Judy's ears twitched at the words coming from Nick's speaker. The two looked over at Nick. Judy had a look of hunger in her eyes while Trisha eyed Nick with curiosity.

"Did someone say savage?" Taco shouted from the other end of the bar. "I have a tranq gun and I am not afraid to use it!"

Nick rolled his eyes at the threat and looked at Taco, his eyes going wide. The small doe hefted up an actual tranquilizer gun the ZPD normally had as part of their duty tools. The gun was obviously from a large mammal as it was two sizes too big for the smaller bunny.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Judy shouted as she scrambled towards Taco, waving her paws about.

"Taco what the hell?!" Trisha blurted out in surprise.

"I found it!" The new bunny explained happily as if she had come across some childhood treasure. "Finders keepers' right?"

While Judy disarmed the now unhappy Taconny Nick looked back at his screen, a look of surrender on his face.

"Have a good night Nick, love ya!" Em said as she gave the fox a wink before ending the call.

Nick put the phone away and looked down the bar. Trisha stood with her paws on her hips as she looked at Taconny. Judy was busy ensuring the tranq guns safety mechanism was active. The small white and black spotted bunny had a look of defeat on her face as her ears droop.

Much to Nick's concern the smallest of the does suddenly perked up as she remembered something, "I get to keep the asp though right?" With that, the bunny held up a small cylinder and with a click, it extended out. Both Nick and Judy looked at one another in concern as it was Trisha's turn to disarm Taco who was currently waving the nightstick about and making whooshing noises.

After a slight struggle Taco was finally relieved of her "Sword of Savage beating" as she called it. Trisha rolled her eyes and mumbled something about locking up the lost and found box.

"Or maybe putting it somewhere up high?" Judy suggested.

Trisha had a suddenly defeated look as she looked at Judy, "how am I suppose to get to it then?"

"What could you possibly need from the lost and found box that an officer may leave…?" The look on Judy's face was priceless as she realized just what Trisha might be suggesting. "Trisha!"

"Oh hush," Trisha shot back as she strolled past Judy, stopping for just a moment before whispering into the gray bunny's ears, "I'm sure they are useful when someone goes…what was it? Savage?"

Judy turned a bright shade of red as Trisha leaned over and nuzzled her cheek against Judy's before strolling back down the bar, giving Nick a wiggle of the eyebrows as she eyed the fox up and down. Nick couldn't help but put his paws over his chest and lower region worried the brown doe may have developed X ray vision.

"Did someone say savage?" Taco shouted as she produced a small can of pepper spray from her pocket.

"That's it someone needs a pat down!" Trisha shouted. Taco's eyes went wide as she watched both Trisha and Judy suddenly bear down on her.

"Eeeeeeee!" The smaller bunny squealed as she rushed away, waving the pepper spray bottle above her head as she tried to avoid the other two does.

Nick watched and shook his head, cursing Em for her need of a social life and then cursing himself for taking this gig in the first place.

There was a crash in the corner of the bar and Nick watched as Trisha pinned Taco to the floor as the bunny tried to hold the small canister of spray just out of reach.

"Taco!" Trisha growled between giggles.

"Finders keepers!" Taco shouted as she tried to squirm free.

Judy trotted up and took the small pepper spray from the bunny as if she were picking a flower from a field. She then looked down at Taco with a firm look.

"What else?" Judy asked.

The small spotted bunny froze suddenly as a guilty look crossed her face.

"Nothing!" the bunny obviously lied as she tried to remain perfectly still.

A few minutes later the new girl had been relieved of all her precious treasures she had accumulated over the work week. Nick couldn't believe just how much junk the ZPD seemed to misplace at the bar and just how much of it the small bunny could have on her. Nick had a feeling that there were probably more items stored throughout the bar. Little stashes most likely filled with various items and smelling of tacos.

As the evening carried on Trisha and Nick mixed various drinks for the few patrons visiting the bar that night. The crowds would most likely show up later so the team enjoyed the lull while they could. Nick even took the opportunity to teach Judy a few drink recipes. His crime fighting partner proved she was a fast learner and was soon starting to mix a few drink orders herself.

On occasion, Nick even showed Taconny a trick or two. Though she was a bit much sometimes Nick had to admit he was warming up to the energetic fluff ball. She, of course, had her moment, especially when asked to paw over a small container of cherries Nick intended to use for a tropical drink. When Nick reached into the small silver container he noticed it was empty. Looking down all he saw were cherry stems.

"Where are…" The fox began as he looked around only to notice the fur around Tacos mouth was stained red. "Taco?"

"Hmmm?" The bunny mumbled, her mouth obviously full.

"Where are the cherries?" Nick asked as his eyelids drooped.

The black and white bunny shrugged and let out a muffled giggle which caused a small cherry to pop out on the bar. The bunny pointed at the cherry and smiled.

"mfundmm mmonemm Ick!" The bunny managed to get out before another cherry popped out of her mouth.

Nick just looked up at Trisha who was chatting with a medic. "Oi blueberry!"

Trisha's ears perked and she smirked at her nickname that the fox had given her recently. She looked over at Nick and watched as Taco turned around to give the brown bunny a wicked smirk.

"It's your turn to kit sit!" The fox grumbled as he pushed Taconny over to the other bartender.

Taco raised her arms and wrapped them around Trisha and made a muffled squeaking noise as she tried to hug her trainer.

"Why do you smell like cherries?" Trisha asked between laughs. She then put her paws on Taco's cheeks and squeezed slightly causing a cherry to pop out of the other bunny's mouth and smack Trisha right in the forehead.

"Don't know!" Taco mumbled.

"Taco!"

"No!"

"Oh gosh how can I stay mad at-" Trisha began to say but was cut off as a stream of Cherry's suddenly shot out of Taco's mouth and snacked Trisha on the face.

"Judy!" Trisha shouted as she looked at her friend who was currently serving a few mammals from the ZPD. Judy looked over as Trisha pushes the doe from behind the bar.

"It's your turn to kit sit!"

Undeterred by being passed from one bartender to another the small black spotted bunny held her arms open wide as she ran over to Judy.

"I thought one of you was bad enough," Nick mumbled to Trisha as he grabbed a towel and began to wipe the counter down.

"Yeah me….hey wait!" Trisha said as she realized what Nick was getting at.

"Why do you smell like cherries?" Judy asked loudly which caused both Nick and Trisha to burst out laughing.

As the night proceeded on a few mammals entered the bar seeking drinks and conversation. Something the 10-7 always provided. Judy took a moment to stand back and take in the sights. Taco was currently standing on a table chatting up a Zebra in medic BDU pants with a tired look. Trisha was giving a hard time to some of the firefighters over at their regular table. The doe waving her arms about and pointing over at the ZFD flag which caused the group to roar with laughter. Nick had just finished mixing a drink and was serving it to a pair of lovely gazelle dispatchers who giggled at the fox's antics, one of them blushing. Judy felt a pang of jealousy but it passed when the fox smiled over at Judy before giving her one of his sly wink which always caused her cheeks to warm.

The mood of the bar was energetic and actually somewhat upbeat. Something the patrons of the bar desperately needed some time. Judy felt a sense of pride knowing that she not only protected the city during the day but could help give back to her fellow first responders at night.

Little did Judy know but the night was about to grow just slightly more entertaining. As the bunny stood behind the bar and helped gather up a few empty glasses she heard a commotion on the other side of the front door. Judy's ears twitched as she listened to what sounded like some kind of struggle. There was a roar followed by a thumping noise.

"What in the…" Nick mumbled as he stood behind Judy, both of them staring at the door.

"I got this!" Taco shouted as she jumped over the bar.

"Taco! Wait! Petey can handle any trouble!" Trisha tried to catch the small bunny but was just a little too slow a d watched as the doe darted for the door. Before anyone could stop the eager bunny she was out the door.

There was a surprised shout followed by laughter. This calmed the bartenders and a few of the patrons who had been watching the door with hesitation. What came barreling through the door both surprised Judy but calmed her almost instantly.

A large bear threw the door open. A broad grin on his face. Judy looked over the massive mammal and noticed a winded looking Petey with a big grin on his face, the rhino chuckling as he looked down at his phone.

The door closed behind the bear who limbered into the bar. The mammal's massive figure covered in what could best be described as a lumberjack outfit. A pair of dark blue jeans held up by suspenders that wrapped over a black and red checkered shirt. Judy was instantly reminded of a woodsmammal. The bear looked like he belonged out in the wild tearing trees out of the ground with his bare hands.

The bear would look very intimidating if it wasn't for the small white and black spotted bunny currently sitting on the predator's shoulders as she hugged his head.

"Gummy gummy gummy," Taco said sweetly as she cuddled into the bears head.

"Hahaha, hey sis," the bear said, his deep voice filled with a tenderness that was rather disarming. Though he looked as if he could easily tear one of the walls of the bar down his movements were slow and graceful. He was literally the definition of gentle giant. Something that was made more apparent by the way Taco continued to cuddle into him. "Ok geez! Easy! Remember last time? You rubbed me so much I couldn't touch a door handle without getting shocked!"

"You!" Came a loud yell from across the bar. The bear, Taconny, Nick, and Judy all froze and turned to see Trisha storming down the bar top towards the bear.

"Me?" The large grizzly bear asked as he pointed a paw at himself

"You!" Trisha growled

"Taco!" Taco joined in as she raised her paws up in the air, seeming more than comfortable sitting on the bear's shoulders.

"Oh this is going to be good," Nick chuckled as he sat back and watched the scene play out. "My money is on Gus."

"S.W.A.T vs Trisha?" Judy asked as she looked over at the bear and then the brown doe currently storming by a pair of medical who lifted their drinks out of the bartender's path. "As much as it pains me to bet against the blue, gotta go with Trish on this."

Gummy bear, or Gus to everyone besides Taco, was part of ZPDs precinct 1 S.W.A.T team. The large bear having joined the prestigious unit a year ago and proven his worth time and time again. Judy and Nick had witnessed the bear on several occasions rip a door off its hinges when suspects refused to open their front doors. His sheer size alone was enough to make most stand offs only last a few minutes. Most criminals not wanting to be on the wrong side of the bear if things did get ugly.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Trisha asked as she waved her arms about before putting them on her hips as she stood at the edge of the bar and stared the muscled predator down.

"What?!" Gus asked as a shocked look came across his face. "I was here just last week!"

"That's not often enough!" Trisha shot back as she crossed her arms and started to thump her foot against the bar. "I demand you visit at least 5 times a week!"

"5 times?! How much do you think I make?!"

"Can you put a price on your favorite bartender?" Trisha said with a wicked smirk, "and her young ward!"

"I'm going to buy a cape!" Taco squeaked from Gus's head.

"2 times!" Gus said as he held up his massive paws which could easily engulf Trisha.

"4!"

"2!"

"2 ½," Trisha said, her tone making it sound like this was her final offer.

"How do you visit a bar half a time?" Nick asked before closing his eyes as a small coaster landed on his head. "You gotta be kitting..."

"You swing by, give us a hug, then get back to whatever it is you do when not tearing trees out of the ground."

Gus roared with laughter and nodded. His laughter grew louder as Trisha leaped up and wrapped her arms around the bear's massive frame, unable to get her body around the bear she settled for just clinging to his chest. Gus patted Trisha on the back before letting the bunny to hop off. Taco, however, showed no interest in jumping from her spot and remained a top Gus's head like some kind of fluffy hat.

"Well well well," Gus said as he took a seat at one of the larger seats at the bar which still made sounds in protest.

"Don't even say it," Nick pleaded but it was too late.

"10-7 must have lowered its hiring standards to bring you in Nick," The bear couldn't help but make a joke at the fox's expense.

"Bogo told you to say that?" Nick asked as his ears drooped to the top of his head.

"It was in the briefing this morning that if we visit the 10-7 and see you we are supposed to…what was it again?" Gus asked as he looked up at the ceiling. His vision suddenly filled with a pair of bright sky blue eyes. The bear chuckled as he lifted Taco from his head and set her down on the counter. Only to have the small bunny grab onto his bicep and nuzzle into his warm brown fur.

"Tip generously?" Nick asked, knowing full well this would be the last thing Bogo suggested.

"Drive you…and I quote... Wilde." Gus said with a chuckle.

Nick's eye lids drooped as he heard the pin, the same pun he heard every time he ended up serving a member of the ZPD who had talked to Bogo about the fox at the 10-7.

"Let me make you a Bogo special," the fox said and trotted down the bar.

"I normally just do beer..." Gus said as he raised a paw in protest.

"Oh no! I insist," Nick shot back, an evil smirk spreading across his lips.

"Well now you done it," Judy chuckled as she watched her fox trot away, a sway in his tail telling her he was scheming.

"So," Gus began, bringing Judy's attention back to the large mammal. "Enjoying your moonlighting?"

Judy grinned as she leaned against the bar and looked up at the towering mass of brown fur and muscles.

"Loving it!" Judy exclaimed. She began bringing up some of the fun times ahead had experienced since picking up this gig. Some of them involving Trisha, a few about Nick. When the subject of Taco came up Gus chuckled and eyed the bunny. However, his look changed from amusement to seriousness when he heard about the tranq gun and night stick incident.

"Tee?" The bear began but the bunny quickly hopped off the bear and scurried away.

"Sorry," Gus began as he looked back to Judy. "She can be a pawful I am-"

The bear's words were cut off by a loud crashing noise from across the bar.

"I'm alright!" Came Tacos catch phrase.

Both Gus and Judy winced as they looked down the bar and then back at one another.

"One Bogo special!" Nick declared as he returned with a bright pink drink topped with cotton candy.

Gus looked down at the drink which was in a glass that was a perfect size for the fox but looked like a tiny thimble compared to Gus.

"No…" Gus began as he stared at the drink as if it would lunge out and bite him.

"I'll put it on Bogos tab," Nick chuckled as he strolled away.

"He isn't here to have a tab!" Judy shot back at her fox.

"I left it open from last time."

"Nick!" Judy shot back.

"Nick!" Gus joined in as he pushed the small girly drink away from him with a large claw.

"Taco!" Came a sweet voice from down the bar.

"Trisha!" Gus groaned as he looked at the brown bunny for help as he pointed at his drink. The brown bunny rolled her eyes.

"Nick!" Trisha shot at the fox who seemed to be starting a trend with serving fruity drinks to the larger beer drinkers.

"Bingo!" Came a loud cheer from the fire mammals table. Everyone at the bar looked over and saw a painted dog joining his friends as they greeted their comrade.

The night carried on as the drinks flowed. After the pink monstrosity of a drink, Nick had made for Gus was disposed of the large bear was pleased to have a pitcher of draft in front of him. With his size, it looked like a normal glass and he happily drank up the bitter drink.

"Go go go," Taco cheered from atop the bear's shoulders, having scurried up to the large predator after serving a few drinks.

"Oh hush Tac," The bear grumbled but gave the bunny a smirk. The young doe giggled as she gave the bear an open mouth grin.

Trisha and Judy found a moment of peace in the orders and were happily gossiping at one end of the bar as Nick talked up a few friends from the ZPD. All seemed right in the bar, the mood was somewhat chipper. That was until Trisha received a text.

"I can't explain it," The brown bunny giggled as she reached for her cell. "I just have a thing for different colored fur on a mammal."

"I noticed," Judy chuckled as she thought of a certain mammal covered in an array of different colors, Trisha having become quite smitten with the mammal in question.

"Oh not again," Trisha grumbled as she looked at her cell phone and then at the front door.

"What's up?" Judy asked as she tilted her head. Her gaze went to the door but then back to Trisha who began to type out a message.

"Just a fan," Trisha groaned.

"Look at you miss popular," Judy smirked as she put a paw on her hip.

"Not for me," Trisha said with a laugh, "though that is already a big fan club."

"I bet."

"Nick's president," Trisha said with a wink.

Judy who had been reaching for a glass of water on the bar snorted, glad she hadn't been drinking during that last comment.

The door the bar swung open and Judy looked over to see a lean looking snow leopard in a white t shirt and black jeans stroll into the bar.

Trisha let out a low growl which made Judy's ears raise up. Mind you this wasn't the only odd reaction Judy took note of. Taco who had been rubbing her paws through the fur of Gus's head suddenly froze and stared at the newly arrived feline. If Judy didn't know any better she could have sworn that Taco began to blush when her eyes met the hazel eyes of the snow leopard.

Judy began to put two and two together and realized what exactly was going on. This new mammal must have a thing for the black and white bunny and she may be rather excited about this. It was made even more obvious as both her ears raised up and her tail flicked a few times.

"Ohhhhh! One of those types," Judy realized with a chuckle. She did feel a little concerned though, like an older sister watching her younger sibling being asked out to prom. Judy's protective instincts wanted to take over but at the same time, she did think it was somewhat adorable.

"He better watch where his eyes go," Trisha growled, an evil grin suddenly came across the does face. "Mind covering the tables while I mess with him?"

"Oh come on Trish, play nice," Judy whispered as she looked at her best friend. She thought it was somewhat cute how protective Trisha was being when it came to Taconny.

The snow leopard took a seat at the bar, his gaze never breaking away from Taco who began to giggle.

There was a coughing noise in front of the predator who slowly looked forward, his smug smirk vanishing in an instant as he noticed Trisha standing before him on the bar top. Even though she was just a fraction of his side she gave off a rather intimidating presence.

"Ummm," The predator began to say as he began to run his paw across the edge of the wooden bar.

"Gonna order something this time or are you here to ogle my Taco?" Trisha asked with a bit of fire in her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Your Taco?" The leopard asked with a laugh. "Last time I checked-"

Before the large predator could finish Trisha raised a paw up in the air and snapped her fingers. Like a bolt of lighting, Taconny was there, her arms wrapped around Trisha who remained looking at the predator with her own smug look. She then put a paw around Taco's waist as she ran a paw down the back of the does head, petting the now purring bunny.

"She does that for everyone," The predator said with a laugh as he raised his own paw and snapped his fingers. Taco squirmed slightly as she tried to get free from Trisha to seek attention from the feline. Trisha, however, held on a little tighter to the black and white bunny.

Taco finally relented and snuggled into her friends bust. Her eyes went wide and she then put her face right into Trisha's chest and began to bury herself into Trisha which caused the brown bunny to let out a surprised gasp.

"Hehehehe, boobies!" came a muffled cheer from Taconny.

Trisha took a moment to stick her tongue out at the snow leopard. Showing that while she was being rather protective of her sweet friend she was also still her regular playful self, even towards the predator.

She took a moment to run a paw down the back of Taco's ears which earned her a small purr from the bunny in her eyes. Trisha's eyes twitched slightly at the rather nice feeling she got from the vibrations coming from Taco as she nuzzled her head into Trisha's chest.

"Just wanted to come by and see my-" the feline tried to say but was cut off.

"You look thirsty," Trisha said softly, still holding a giggling Taco in her arms. "Nick! Bogo special!"

As if the fox pulled the drink out of thin air a bright pink drink with cotton candy slid and came to a stop in front of Trisha who used her large rabbit foot to scoot the glass across the counter to the snow leopard.

"What the?" The feline began to ask.

"How did you make it that fast?" Came a surprised Gus who was currently a few seats away.

"Ancient fox secret," Nick said with a wink as he proceeded to pour the large bear a fresh glass.

"I didn't even know we had cotton candy!" Taco said as she tried to reach out and grab some of the fluffy candy. Trisha, however, squeezed the doe closer which caused the bunny to squeal with happiness.

"We don't," Trisha pointed out, "I have been meaning to ask where he had been getting that stuff."

"Ancient fox sec-" Nick began to repeat his previous phrase but stopped when a coaster landed on top of his head. "Every damn time..."

"Listen…I feel like we got off on the wrong paw," The snow leopard began to explain as he looked at his drink and then up at Trisha.

"I have made like 10 of those things and no one has even tried a sip," Nick began to complain to Gus who busied himself with a bowl of bar nuts.

"Anyone trying to date my sweet sweet Taco is always gonna be on the wrong paw." Trisha pointed out as she stroked the bunny's ears. "Until they prove otherwise."

"Bet I can prove otherwise," the leopard said confidently. This caused Trisha to raise an eyebrow.

"Ok Mom," Taco groaned as she tried to free herself from Trisha's grasp but relented when Trisha rubbed the base of one of Taco's ears in just the right way.

"Wait…" Gus growled a seat away.

"Eeeeep," Taco said as her bright blue eyes shot open. Realizing how Gus may take all this.

The large bear stood up and lumbered over till he was standing next to the snow leopard. The smaller predator remained looking straight forward out of fear the muscle mass beside him may lift him up and threw him into the next district over.

"Gummy bear down!" Taco exclaimed as she freed herself from Trisha's grasp and waved her arms about.

"Tell me," Gus growled as he lowered himself so his face was inches from the snow leopard. "What are your intentions with my little sis?"

"Gummy bear play nice with Adam!" Taco tried to push the massive bear back but his sheer size alone kept him grounded. "He plays nice with me!"

Though Taco meant to defuse the situation the last part didn't exactly help.

"And how exactly does he play," Gus asked as he looked down at Taco in concern.

"I umm…." To the snow leopard's merit, he stood his ground, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He now had the option of either starting down Trisha or the giant bear next to him. He instead reached forward and picked up the pink drink. He removed the cotton candy and drained the glass of its contents.

"Yes!" Nick cheered from down the bar, raising his paws in the air. "Someone finally tried one of my drinks! How was it bud?"

"Oddly good!" Adam said as he held the cotton candy up. Taco squealed with happiness and grabbed the cotton candy and scurried away, munching on the candy, only remembering her friend was still stuck between Gus and Trisha.

"How about this," Came a calm voice. Everyone turned to look at Judy who walked over to the scene having witnessed enough. "Why don't you," she began as she looked at Gus. "Enjoy your beer and get to know the guy first?"

Gus snorted but his respect for Judy kept him in check as he sat back in the bar stool right next to Adam. Unfortunately, the stool was not designed for a mammal of his size and it was crushed under his weight. Everyone watched as the bear dropped onto his butt with a loud thud. Try as he might Gus couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

"Can I look?" Adam asked Taco in a whisper. The bunny whose cheeks were now covered in pink cotton candy nodded happily.

The snow leopard looked over and snorted at the image of Gus who even sitting on the floor was still eye level.

"You okay sir?" He asked the bear who just waved a massive paw.

"Would you believe that wasn't the first stool I broke here?"

"Gonna start a tab on stools at this rate," Trisha grumbled before looking back at Adam.

"And as for you!" Judy said firmly as she put her paws on Trisha's shoulders and gave a little squeeze. "How about you go bug Nick for a bit."

"Hey now! How did I end up being a distraction?" Nick shot from the other end of the bar.

"Come on," Judy whispered. "Maybe he will let you hold his tail."

Trisha rolled her eyes as she looked at Judy but then over at Nick, her eyes going to the canine's large fluffy tail.

"It is fluffy…"

"Awww lucky!" Taco whined. "I wanna cuddle with the fluff!"

"Later," Judy said sweetly. The doe knew she would have to be the voice of reason in the bar tonight. While it would be amusing to see what Trisha might do to Adam to protect Taco, Judy understood that Taco was a big bunny and could make her own decisions. "How about you introduce me to your new friend?"

Taco grinned as her eyes lit up. "Ok!" she said happily.

Before being brought over to Adam who was conversing with Gus, the two mammals remaining civil, Judy chanced a glance at Trisha who looked at Adam and then to Judy.

"If he hurts her..." Trisha whispered.

"He will have the whole of the 10-7 after him, something I am sure he understands and will of course avoid. He seems nice, let me get to know him before you torture the poor guy anymore," Judy said softly. She then gave Trisha kiss on the cheek before shooing the protective doe off to Nick. The fox, while having been out of most of the conversation, gave Judy a firm nod and a smile. Judy was glad to have such a perceptive partner. The fox understanding what Judy was trying to do.

"Alright fluff butt," Trisha said as she skipped over. "Let's see what Mama Wilde gave you!"

"Paws off the goods!" Nick shot back. "You gotta pay extra for that!"

"Put it on Bogos tab!" The brown bunny teased as she sat on the counter In front of Nick and smirked.

Judy returned her attention to Taco who happily grabbed Judy's paw and brought her into the conversation between the bear and snow leopard.

"Judy this is Adam!" Taco said happily.

"Pleasure," Adam said as he held out a paw.

"So tell me, Adam," Judy said with a smirk. "When not facing down vicious bunnies and big…what was it again Gus? Gummy bear?"

"Hey now! I am a big vicious gummy bear!" Gus chuckled. Taco giggled as she climbed up onto one of Gus's arms and nuzzled his fur.

"Well, when not facing down vicious mammals down what is it you do?" Judy asked in a friendly manner.

As Judy made friends with the new arrival she would occasionally glance over at Nick and Trisha. The fox and bunny laughing at a confused looking zebra who was currently holding a cotton candy topped drink. She returned to conversation at paw and soon learned a little about Adam. He was a new trauma surgeon intern. While he tried to remain modest Taco would jump in and explain just how talented the mammal was at his job. Adam though would brush the compliments aside saying he still had a lot to learn. Occasionally Judy noticed how Taconny's paw would brush against Adam who would gently take her paw into his own. Gus and Judy would give one another knowing looks. Both of them deciding that while they wanted to get to know the snow leopard a little more first he seemed to be an all around good mammal.

With the peace restored in the bar, Judy took a moment to relax. Everyone seemed to be getting a long and Judy was confident that nothing could ruin this wonderful evening.

"Adam look what I found in the lost and found box!" Taco shouted from down the bar. While Judy was distracted with her thoughts Taco had excused herself from Gus and Adam for a moment. All eyes went to the end of the bar where a happy looking Taco stood, a tranquilizer gun held up with both paws.

"Taco!" everyone shouted.

"What?" the black and white bunny asked at the exact moment the tranq gun let out a muffled popping noise. "Oops…"

Everyone watched in horror as a dart flew through the air and hit Adam right in the neck.

"Adam!" Judy exclaimed.

"Taco!" Gus blurted out.

"Nice shot," came a smug looking Trisha.

* * *

 **Special thanks time!**

 **Taconny is a character who belongs to Toothless...or is it Judith? Taco Bun? Hold on one sec... AWildeHoppingTaco thats it! Sorry she changes her name so darn much! If you enjoyed reading Taconny/Taco then take a moment to check out her knows you may see a familiar bunny bouncing all over the place.**

 **Gus the bear is a character created by...umm..Gusthebear. Well that is easy enough. Thanks for letting me have Gus visit the bar dude! It was actually a lot of fun having in there and I could tell all the characters seemed to click rather well. His big brother role for Taconny was a really fun write for me.**

 **Finally onto Adam Shard is a character created by my buddy Zeronone and will be showing up in some of his works soon, along with Taconny! Because...they...are... *gags* I don't wanna say it! Taco is like a sweet little sister to Trisha so she and I agree, he better be a truly amazing mammal to that bunny. Seriously though thanks for being such a good sport through all this. It was fun poking at Adam and he is an amazing character who I am sure will be having a great deal of fun in other stories.**

 **Special thanks to myself for creating Trisha, because lets face it she is awesome. :P**

 **I wanna apologize for the large gaps in between my updates for this story and a few others. You all know how the real world can cause some trouble sometimes. We were hit by Hurricane Irma but we walked away from it and are very lucky. I also had to finish up Nighthowlers. Though that is where Trisha got her start it turned into more of a chore to have so I needed to finish it.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. Looking forward to a new Barkeeps down the line.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Blue**


	9. Date Night

**Barkeeps: Date Night**

* * *

Nick stared with an annoyed look across the bar counter at the patron who had taken up residence on the stool. It wasn't fair none of this was. How is it he had to work and someone like her could have the night off?

Trisha meanwhile was beaming at Nick from across the bar as she rested her chin in her paw as her elbow leaned on the counter. "Tell me, what would you recommend?" the smug bunny asked.

"A different bartender.," Nick grumbled as he tossed a towel over his shoulder.

It wasn't that he hated Trisha. Far from it, he loved her. It was just a little annoying how Judy and Nick had to be working at the bar after a long day on patrol only to have one of the full-time bartenders sitting there with the night off.

In fairness, it was Judy's idea to pick up this shift. Rent was due soon and the two could use the extra cash. Especially if they wanted to go on the beach vacation they had been planning for a while. This only helped slightly though as Nick stared at the brown doe Infront of him.

"What do you normally drink?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow. Trisha was famous for making sweet drinks for Judy and other patrons. To the point, she had her own secret menu that some regulars ordered from. The fox, however, realized he hadn't necessarily ever seen Trisha with a night off to enjoy a beverage so he was a bit of a loss when it came to what she may drink.

"Statesman, neat," Trisha said simply as she watched the fox who had to mull over the order. Even though the bar had a wide variety of different beverages most of the patrons normally ordered mixed drinks or whatever was cheapest. It was rare to get a sophisticated order like this. Well, not necessarily sophisticated but Nick respected Trisha's taste a little more.

"And what about for you sir?" Judy piped up as she sat on the bar in front of Delta, mimicking Trisha's normally bubbly attitude. While Nick was slightly annoyed to be serving Trisha, who could very well get her own damn drinks, Judy was relishing the situation as she beamed at the painted dog who looked rather handsome in his dark dress shirt and slacks combo. Of course, his appearance paled in comparison to Trisha's who was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress with a series of white spots on the skirt.

"Hmmmmm," Delta mumbled as he tapped his paw to his chin. "Normally I am a simple beer kind of mammal but tonight I feel fancy."

"It is fancy date night," Trisha pointed out.

"And you come here…?" Nick grumbled as he searched the shelves for Trisha's orders.

"Hey, this can be a fancy place!" Trisha barked at the fox. At that moment the universe threw Nick a bone as the firefighting mammals in the corner began to have a belching competition.

"Taco! Stop that!" Judy shouted at the small black and white bunny who was currently taking the lead in the competition.

"Sorry!" Taconny grumbled as she hopped from the table and scurried over to another table to take orders.

"We did just get in that new bourbon," Trisha suggested.

Delta shook his paw slightly.

"Well, what are ya feeling like cutie?" Trisha asked as she patted Delta on the leg. The canine smiled and gave Trisha a wink which caused the doe to blush. Judy felt her own cheeks warm, having rarely seen Delta flirt with Trisha in this capacity.

"Maybe something refreshing and cold," Delta said as he eyed his date.

Trisha smirked and looked over at Nick, "oh barkeep.."

Nick was still grumbling as he finally found the whiskey bottle which was of course hidden behind several others, making it hard for the fox to find it. The fox looked over at the couple, his green eyes flashed with an annoyance.

"A Johnnie Hopper on the rocks," Trisha said with a sweet smile as she tilted her head. Nick rolled his eyes as he went about making drinks.

"Thanks, Nick," All three mammals chimed in which caused the fox to wave a paw about.

"So this is so much fun!" Judy admitted as she smiled back at her friends. "I mean total role reversal but fun!"

"Yeah. I'm just glad we have the extra help so I could have a night off with my mate," Trisha said as she reached over and placed a paw on top of Deltas who smiled back at the doe.

"Wish I could have a date night," Nick grumbled only to have a coaster land on his head right between his ears. The fox turned to glare at Trisha who had a surprised smile on her face. Nick realized it hadn't been Trisha who tossed the coaster. As his green eyes went down the bar he saw Judy sitting with both paws raised triumphantly in the air. A look of victorious smugness on her beautiful face.

"I have been practicing for so long!" Judy cheered happily.

"I'm so proud," Trisha said as she wiped away a fake tear.

Nick gave Judy a smirk, unable to be made at his lovely gray doe who looked particularly cute in a new navy blue 10-7 shirt that Trisha had given her. Since the bunny and fox had been picking up so many shifts at the bar lately it only seemed right that Judy got more shirts. In fairness, the shirts were simple enough to make and Judy managed to rock the mid-drift look rather well thanks to her fit figure.

"I had an amazing teacher," Judy said as she crawled over and rubbed her cheek against Trisha which earned her a purr.

"Judy!" Taconny said happily as she scurried behind the bar and looked around. Judy looked over at the eager bunny who was wearing a red firehouse shirt.

"What's up Tac?" Judy asked as she prepared to help the doe with the drink orders.

Taconny raised a digit into the air and ran over to Nick, hugging the grumbling fox around the waist randomly.

"Bah!" Nick yelled in surprise as he tried to shake the doe off. "Back you beast!"

"Ok!" Taconny said, having gotten her high fill for now. "Can you help run some pitchers over to one of the tables with me?"

Judy nodded, happy to help out and also eager to pull her weight. The bunny was worried she had been spending too much time oogling her friends on their date night. The gray doe hopped from the bar and proceeded to help Taconny fill a few pitchers of beer.

Nick finished making Trisha and Deltas drinks which weren't very hard and placed them in front of the two off-duty mammals. Trisha eyed the glasses and noticed the generous portions and gave Nick a smile.

"Oh, that's not for you," Nick teased. The fox then looked over at Delta and winked. "All for that handsome stud right there."

Delta burst out laughing and raised his glass, the ice inside shifting slightly as it mixed with the light brown liquid.

Nick nodded and watched as the canine took a sip and smacked his lips.

"Very nice," Delta said as he savored the cool beverage. Nick smirked, a little pride welling up inside. Of course, he hadn't been the one to recommend the drinks but he was happy to take the credit.

Trisha took a sip of her own drink, hers devoid of ice and she closed her eyes as the smooth taste rolled over her tongue.

"Didn't take you for that type of doe," Nick admitted.

"What can I say?" Trisha began as she looked over at Delta, her bright blue eyes full of passion. "I have good taste."

Both the canine snorted and shared a laugh. Delta reached for his glass and holding it over towards Trisha who happily clinked her own drink against deltas and then took another sip.

"I didn't even know we carried that stuff," Nick admitted. He turned his back to the couple and examined the worn bottle. The whiskey had been agreed over time and the bottle itself looked rather old. He took a whiff from the open bottle before capping it and placing it back on the shelf.

"Mmm!" Trisha said as she placed her glass down and waved her paws at Nick. "No, put it behind the others…the last thing I need is someone seeing my special bottle and wanting to use it as a mix or something."

"Does that actually happen?" Nick asked in disgust, the thought that someone would dare use a drink like that as a mixer was an insult he couldn't even begin to fathom. Of course, not many mammals understood the importance of what drinks not to use as a mix. Something as refined and smooth as the contents of the bottle should be enjoyed as is or over ice for those wanting a colder drink.

"You would be amazed as to what orders we get sometimes," Trisha said as she smiled up at the fox.

Judy returned to behind the bar, only to clamber up onto the counter so she could sit and smile at her friends.

"So how is everything?" She asked as if Trisha didn't work at the bar every other night.

"The drinks are great," Delta said as he raised a glass.

"The views are lovely too," Trisha said as she gave Judy a wink.

"The service could use some improvement though."

At this comment, Trisha smirked over at Nick who rolled his eyes. The fox glanced down the bar and noticed several mammals were getting close to finishing their drinks so he excused himself to go see if he could top anyone off.

"So date night," Judy began as she scooted closer on the bar. Delta was between the two does so he smiled at Judy only to look back to his other side at Trisha and wink.

"Date night," The painted canine echoed.

"Drink night!" Trisha exclaimed as she savored another sip from her glass.

Judy and Delta chuckled at the brown doe who wiggled her eyebrows at the two.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Judy asked eagerly.

"Well after drinks here we are off to see a friend sing at a local jazz club," Delta said with a smile.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Trisha shook with excitement. "Judy it's amazing. You just sit back and let the smooth songs play. Plus we know the owner so drinks are normally discounted."

"Gotta save that money somehow," Delta admitted. "You know how the ZPD is."

"Uh hello!" Judy said as she pointed at her shirt with the bars logo.

"Plus a certain someone has expensive tastes," Delta mumbled and nodded over his shoulder. The canine let out a grunt when a paw slapped his side.

"Not my fault you spoil me!" Trisha shot back.

"I can't help that I find all these fun adventures!" Delta groaned

"Oh! I love adventures," Judy said excitedly as she scooted closer and raised her ears with eagerness.

"Then this canine is the one for you," Trisha chuckled while putting a paw on the painted dog's shoulder, "but he's mine!"

The gang all shared a laugh before Trisha looked at her handsome canine. She then bit her lower lip as she stood up on her bar stool. Delta didn't need any more prompting as he adjusted himself for the new arrival to his seat. Trisha climbed up in the canines lap and sat down comfortably, her ears raising up on either side of the canine's muzzle. Delta reached over and brought the does drink closer so Trisha could have more of her spirit.

Judy couldn't help but let out a short "aww" as she watched the couple cuddling on the chair. Trisha closed her eyes and a look of contentment crossed her face.

"So where have you all been on your date nights?" Judy asked as she took a moment to look over at her fox, biting her lip and eyeing the vulpine with a hunger. All this lovey-dovey stuff made her eager to get home and cuddle up to her fox.

"Oh, tons of places!" Trisha exclaimed happily. "One time we went to the science center."

"Because of science," Delta teased as he gave Judy a wink.

"Then one time to a shipwrecked freighter that had been turned into a climbing park on the southern part of the city," Trisha said happily.

"Yar!" Delta said loudly, sounding like a movie pirate.

"Oh and the drive-in! One of our first dates," Trisha said with a happy sigh as she nuzzled into the larger canine.

"how did you even find one?" Judy asked in surprise. Drive-ins had for the most part gone the way of the dinosaur and we're hard to come by.

"Had to build it myself," Delta teased.

Judy rolled her eyes, she should have guessed she would have gotten a joke answer first.

"An old friend told me about the place," Delta explained. "So when this one finally said yes to a date you best believe I went all out."

"I like our adventures," Trisha cooed softly as she closed her eyes. "I mean fancy restaurants are nice but where is the adventure? Where is the creativity?"

"I am creative apparently," Delta chuckled.

"Yeah maybe, but have you made an awesome new drink named after Bogo?" Nick asked as he returned to the group.

"Well we can't all be artists," Delta said as he raised a glass in Nick's direction. The fox took a mock bow as he smirked at the painted dog.

"was that your first date?" Judy asked as she shook her head at Nick who gave her a wink.

Trisha opened her eyes and tensed up as she reached out and grabbed Judy's wrist. Judy's eyes opened a little wider and she grinned at Trisha, having a feeling this was going to be a good one.

"Cloud watching!" Trisha exclaimed happily. "oh my gosh I have never been and it's so simple and this guy! Oh, come here you!" Trisha said as she stood up on deltas lap and began to plant kiss after kiss on his muzzle. Delta had to grab the bar to keep balance as he chuckled at his mate's actions.

"Cloud watching?" Judy asked, tilting her head.

Trisha hopped up on the bar and sat next to Judy while rubbing one of Delta's legs with her foot. The brown bunny looked over at Judy and let out a dreamlike sigh.

"So he takes us to a park here in the central district. You know the one by the ZPD.."

"We are familiar with it yes," Nick said mockingly. A coaster landing on the fox's head told the vulpine to shut his mouth. Judy watched on envy, hoping one day to be so good that she didn't need to look at Nick when trying to plop a coaster on his head.

"Anyways," Trisha said softly as she looked over at her Delta. "So it's our first date. I was still a little on the fence having never dated a canine. I will admit.. was a little nervous. But this sweet mammal. He takes us to the center of the park with nothing more than a blanket and a backpack full of snacks. I am all confused wondering if he thinks he is actually gonna get that lucky on a first date.."

Judy chuckled at Delta who gave an innocent shrug.

"So we get to the top of this hill under a tree. He lays out the blanket. Then just likes down and pats the spot next to him. I am all confused but follow suit and lay down. Then without missing a beat he starts pointing out clouds and says what they look like.."

"That's it?" Nick asked with a laugh. "Talk about che-"

The fox trailed off as he noticed Judy and Trisha's expressions. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at Delta who had a surprised look on his face.

"That is the sweetest thing ever!" Judy squealed as she reached over and pulled Delta into a hug.

"Ummm, thanks?" Delta said as he patted Judy on the back. He gave a weak smile at Nick who had a somewhat annoyed look on his muzzle. "Dude I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Nick let out a sigh, "gonna raise that bar any higher there Delta?" the fox asked, knowing now he had to try and find something equally romantic by the end of the week or he wouldn't hear the end of it for a month.

Most males had an unspoken agreement about not trying to one-up each other when it came to romantic outings. Not wanting a friend to end up sleeping on the couch. Delta had just accidentally raised the bar.

Judy let go of Delta and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Oh, it gets better!" Trisha exclaimed. "We fell asleep on the blanket. When I woke up he had his arms around me and oh gosh Judy…his tail was wagging while he napped. It was adorable."

At this point Nick threw his paws in the air and stormed off, having heard enough.

"Oh my gosh that's adorable Delta!" Judy said sweetly. "So when was all this anyways?"

"About 3 years ago," Trisha said softly as she leaned forward and gave her canine a peck on the nose. "Haven't looked back."

"That's nothing!" came an excited Taconny who scurried up yo deltas bar stool and climbed up and stood on the canines lap. "Atom took me mini golfing the other day and we had ice cream afterwards!"

"He does that with everyone," Trisha chuckled.

"That player!" the black and white bunny shouted as she pulled out her cellphone and began to type out a text to the other painted dog. Hoping from Deltas lap Taconny hurried off to cause more trouble elsewhere in the bar.

"Where else have you gone?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Yes Delta, do tell," Nick grumbled playfully.

As it turned out Delta was a bit of an ace when it came to fun adventures. Trisha told stories of their many different adventures and daytime dates.

They had gone to the space center and touched one of the space shuttles butts. Or at least a beam that held the shuttle up. Trisha told Judy that Delta had been standing next to the beam and giggled like an idiot as he kept poking it. It wasn't until he explained what he was doing that Trisha eagerly joined in. They had been asked to leave.

On another occasion, they are gone to a museum and pretended to be tour guides. Trisha explaining that the mummies of old were just actually mammals who had died during a party game of wrap up. While Delta started making up names of dinosaurs and convinced a group of naive middle schoolers that the reason the dinosaurs were extinct was because they had a magical civil war with trees. The trees possessed pinecones though which is why the trees are still around and the dinosaurs weren't.

There were also a few sweet short dates that Trisha gushed about. On one occasion they went mini golfing and they had to close their eyes as the other helped them putt. Or the occasion where they played laser tag but could only shoot at each other of they bent down and shot between their legs.

Each little date was goofier than the last. Some of them Nick took notes on while others he let out a series of gagging noises.

Judy, however, listened with a look of happiness that was mixed with a slight jealousy.

"Oh and another time we went to this new donut shop the next town over."

"What did you do after?" Judy asked, waiting to hear about some new adventure.

"Ate donuts and drove home," Delta admitted.

"So much fun," Trisha said with a squeal.

"Tell them about the escape room," Delta chuckled which caused Trisha to glare at the canine.

"No! We don't talk about the escape room!"

"Oh yes, yes we do," Nick said as he hurried over. It was rare for Trisha to use such a firm tone which told everyone present it was going to be a good story.

"I may have gotten a clue ahead of her," Delta said innocently, "then hid the next clue…"

Trisha growled as she reached down and sipped her drink angrily.

"The character in the room saw, he had such a hard time keeping a strange straight face as Trisha proceeded to tear apart the room."

"We were so close…" Trisha grumbled.

"No, we weren't! We were like 30 minutes in and only solved like 3 clues."

"Would have solved four if it wasn't for a certain traitor!" Trisha said as she used her feet to kick at Deltas knee.

Delta laughed as he tried to scoot away from Trisha who proceeded to poke and prod at the canines sides. This however only lasted so long as Delta soon reached out and began to tickle Trisha's sides which caused the bunny to squeal and try to crawl away. It wasn't much use though as Delta brought the bunny into a hug as he poked at her sides.

"Bahahahaha! Not there! No!" Trisha pleaded. "No, I'm in pretty mode! Don't!"

"You are always in pretty mode," Delta whispered as he planted a kiss on the bunny's cheek. Trisha settled down and nuzzled into Delta. Only to tense up when he started tickling her again.

"So you two met at the bar?" Judy asked, trying to save her friend by changing the subject.

"Well this time we did," Trisha said which confused Judy slightly.

"Apparently we met once in college at a paintball tournament. She was on the opposing team," Delta grumbled. Trisha meanwhile had a rather smug grin on her face.

"They held up a good fight…"She tried to say but her smile faltered as she snorted. "For the first thirty seconds!"

Delta rolled his eyes as his bunny began to laugh loudly.

"but you two weren't dating?" Judy asked.

Both mammals shook their head. Trisha had a smirk about her which caused Judy to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't dating anyone. But this stud here was busy with one of his teammates," Trisha said as she reached over and patted the canine on the muzzle.

Delta looked up at the ceiling innocently but Judy noticed how his lips curled into a smile.

"But that's a story for another time," Trisha said as she finished her drink and wiggled her nose at Delta.

"A story? Like you and that medical intern?" Delta asked smugly.

"Merical intern?" Judy asked with a laugh as she looked over at the blushing doe. "What was his name?"

"Her…" Trisha mumbled which caused Judy's ears to raise up. "Excuse me?"

"it was…umm…a doe," Trisha mumbled as she gave Judy a guilty look.

Judy burst out laughing and had to hold her side for a moment.

"Try everything right?" Trisha asked with a shrug. She then looked over at her canine date. "That though is just a story now."

"Yeah, but it is still something that happened," the canine said with a wink.

"So? There are lots of stories. Some of them I am not with you. But the important ones, the ones that have real meaning," Trisha said as she reached out and scooped up the canine's paw into her own. "The ones that are really matter are the ones with you and me…together.."

Judy watched as Delta and Trisha looked into one another's eyes. Maybe it was their drinks or maybe it was just one of those romantic moments. Whatever it was Judy thought it was so very-

"Dork," Delta said simply.

Both Trisha and Delta shared a laugh at this point. Judy rolled her eyes. Of course one of them had to go off and ruin the moment like that. Judy had to sit and think about this for a moment but decided it made the most sense. These two had been made for one another. They way they acted with one another. How they complimented one another's actions. What they both meant to each other. It was obvious they belonged together.

Judy let out a sigh as she looked over at Nick who was busy putting a piece of cotton candy on a pink drink. She sighed as she realized how similar the relationship Delta and Trisha had was to the one she found herself in now. Sure there were some major differences. In the end, though she couldn't see herself with anyone except for her Sly fox. Just like she couldn't see anyone that belonged to Trisha more than Delta.

"Well we better head out," Delta said as he finished his own drink and put some cash on the counter. Nick's ears twitched slightly and his eyes went right to the cash now resting on the polished surface. His eyes, however, went a little farther till it was staring at Judy's legs. The gray took notice of the look in Nick's eyes and made sure to lean back in just the right way as she batted her eyes in his direction.

The look on Nick's face told Judy everything she needed to know. She looked good in blue.

"Thanks for the drinks," Trisha said playfully as she hopped from the bar and skipped towards the door with Delta close behind her. "Nigut Taconny!"

"Night Trisha!" the black and white doe shouted from one of the tables. "I hope you get lucky!"

Trisha let out a laugh at the other Bunny's remarks.

"I hope she does too," Delta chimed in which earned him another laugh.

"Have fun," Judy said as she waved at her friend who waved back happily. Judy then resumed looking over at her handsome fox. Throwing him a look that made his tail begin to sway back and forth. "So..think there are any clouds to look at in the stock room?"

Nick took in a deep breath as he scanned the slow bar. All the mammals present had full beverages and Taconny was preoccupied with a group of medics.

The fox then darted over and scooped up Judy in one arm, the doe letting out a triumphant and happy squeak as she was carried to the back room. While listening to all of Trisha and Deltas stories Judy couldn't help but think of one thing. How much she wanted to keep making stories with Nick.

One such story was how they made out in the back stock room until a curious Taconny found them, the black and white doe running from the back room screaming.

* * *

 **So a little change in pace on this one. Decided to let my own OCs enjoy a night on the town for once. Hope you all didn't mind the little break from the normal OCs from other stories visit style of thing.**

 **Special thanks to AWildeHoppingTaco** **for the continued use of that adorable Taconny. She is so fun to write and I have some fun plans for the future involving this bouncy ball of energy.**

 **Hope to have another chapter ready soon!**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Blue**


	10. Trivia Night Part 1

**-Barkeeps: Trivia Night-**

* * *

Echo stood behind the bar. The painted dog had her arms crossed as she looked out at the sea of patrons, a content look on her face as she enjoyed a moment of pride. The moment was interrupted by Trisha who jumped up and landed on the canines back and rested her chin on Echo's shoulder as she wrapped her legs around the owner of the bar.

"I come up with the best ideas don't I?" Trisha whispered as she gave her boss a sweet little nuzzle into the cheek.

Echo laughed as she leaned her cheek against the affectionate bunny, "Last time I checked Trivia Night at the bar was my idea."

"I know but I like taking credit for things," Trisha whispered as she planted a gentle kiss into the painted dog's fur. Even though Echo was the owner and manager of the bar she didn't have that intimidation that some managers relied on to get their employees to work. She was a leader through and through which showed in the affection her employees loved showing her. Thanks to her managing style all she would have to do was ask one of her bartenders to do something and they would happily do it. Which in turn showed in the happiness of her staff. Even on a night like tonight when almost every table was filled and the orders kept coming in the members of the 10-7 staff kept smiles on their faces as they happily served the first responders of the city.

"Trisha there is a lion at table #3 asking about a fancy water," Judy piped up, bringing the painted dog and bunny back into reality.

Trisha snorted as she hopped from her boss and landed next to Judy. Trisha took a moment to reach over and straighten Judy's shirt which was curling at one of the edges. Judy giggled as she felt a brown paw brush against the gray fur of her waist but watched as Trisha fixed the outfit. Trisha took a moment to admire her paw work. Judy still looked just as stunning in her special purple 10-7 shirt as she had the day Trisha gave her the outfit.

"I'll talk to them. That was just a drink for a special someone," With that Trisha scurried away as Judy placed a serving tray of empty glasses on the counter. She detected movement beside her and smiled up at Echo who helped the bunny unload some of the glasses into a steamer under the bar counter.

"Thanks, Echo!"

"No problem Judy," Echo said with a smirk as a cloud of steam wafted past her and caused her black polo shirt with the bars logo on it to become somewhat more form fitting against her body. "Thank you again for the last minute shift pick up. I know how much free time means to you and Nick but..."

"Don't mention it Echo," Judy said with a broad smile as they finished loading the glasses and activated the washer which would have the glassware ready for serving in no time. "In fact, we should thank you. The tips alone from last week really helped us out."

"Well, tonight should be especially helpful than," The painted dog said with a wink as she leaned against the back of the counter and took in the site of the packed bar. As the large canine scanned the crowd her eyes fell on Nick at the other end of the bar who was currently taking quiet the verbal assault from a large and enraged looking Bogo.

"Parking duty for a month!" Bogo bellowed as he waved his hooves around. His eyes occasionally going from the pink drink in the small glass before him and then back to a smug looking fox who gave the chief a sly wink. "If I don't have a drink in front of me in the next 30 seconds Wilde!"

"You do have a drink in front of you chief," Nick said smugly.

"I mean a real drink!" The buffalo bellowed, causing several mammals to look over at the amusing sight.

"You don't like the Bogo special?" Nick asked, feigning insult.

"That better not be what it's called!"

A tigress in a firehouse shirt managed to squeeze between mammals at the bar and waved over at Nick, "Nick two more Bogo specials please, the girls are loving them!"

"What can I say? The ladies love me," Nick teased as he started mixing two more bright pink drinks.

"Excuse me?" Came a firm voice to the fox's right. Nick's eyes widened as he turned to look at Judy who stood nearby with her paws on her hips as she tapped a foot.

"Oh hey, Carrots!" Nick blurted out and tried to act innocent, it didn't really work.

"Hopps!" Bogo yelped as he pointed down at his glass and then gave the doe a pleading look. Judy snorted at the sight. Though the chief gave off an essence of authority while at work this was technically outside his command. He had loosened up over the past year or so and started acting a little more friendly to the doe. When at the bar he acted like a completely different mammal and was actually rather kind. Of course, Nick couldn't help take advantage of this kindness and made a fun game out of it.

Judy was about to intervene when Nick placed an open bottle of beer in front of Bogo.

"Fine, but I don't think you know what you are missing chief…" The fox said in a defeated tone as he strolled back down the bar towards Judy. The doe couldn't help but notice a rather triumphant smile suddenly appeared on the fox's lips as he glanced over his shoulder.

The large Cape buffalo proceeded to join back into the conversation he had been having with officer McHorn as he took a swig of beer. His eyes widened and he began to cough. Judy then noticed a large piece of cotton candy sticking out of the top of the bottle of beer. Nick must have prepared for Bogo's eventual request for a beer and had filled an empty bottle up with the signature drink.

"Wilde!" Bogo bellowed as he slammed the bottle down on the counter. Nick leaned down and gave Judy a sweet peck on the cheek as he quickly walked past the stunned doe.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the bar, a familiar painted dog walked in escorting a rather lovely looking she-wolf. They were both obviously ZPD from their apparel. The painted dog wearing a set of worn dark blue BDU pants and an untucked navy blue T-shirt that had a logo on the front with a cartoonish looking bomb that was surrounded by a paw print. On the back of his shirt was a silly little phrase, "ZPD bomb detection. If you see me running….try to catch up!"

The light gray wolf he was accompanying was also wearing a ZPD shirt, hers, however, was a dark black with the ZPD flag on her chest which was covered in a series of blue lines. The wolf had taken the time to tie the shirt off into a knot at the side to reveal some of her lovely fur to anyone who was brave enough to chance a glance. A pair of black jeans that hugged her legs complimented the shirt.

Jennifer Howler had agreed to go on this little excursion because she needed some time to just sit and relax. When venting in the armory at the ZPD Delta had overheard the she-wolf and approached her. They had met once or twice in the past and had a friendly yet mainly professional relationship. Jennifer was actually taken aback slightly by the painted dog's offer of having Jennifer join him and some friends at the 10-7 bar. One because he seemed so calm while doing so, the other reason, however, was one she was slightly ashamed of. All her life she had been raised to think that wolves were the superior race in Zootopia. Sure there were mammals bigger and stronger. They had nothing on the strong pack bonds of wolves though. This mindset had somewhat corrupted the wolf who used to look down on some of the other species. Even other canines were considered inferior to the mighty wolf. Jennifer recently recognized that this mindset was poison and had no place in the world of Zootopia any longer. She was currently trying to turn over a new leaf. The only problem was this could be somewhat hard after having a different mindset programmed into her for so very long.

That was why when Delta offered Jennifer to join him and his friends she was hesitant but also eager at the same time. She was partially worried she may say or do something stupid to offend the others. However, she did see this as a good step, like dipping one's paws in the shallows of the pool. Painted dogs were pack mammals, predators, and fellow canines. So if Jennifer was to start interacting with other species in a friendlier manner this was probably one of the better starts.

One thing that did put her at ease though was the fact this wasn't a date. The last thing she needed was some splotched half dog _\- no…that's not nice_. The last thing she needed was a painted dog like Delta trying to get lucky with her. _Much better Jennifer._ While Delta may have been handsome for a painted dog Jennifer was relieved when the canine started talking about his mate and how she worked at the bar. Of course, the constant reminders were somewhat annoying but also rather adorable.

"She has these bright blue eyes like…wow… and her scent! Oh gosh, it's so intoxicating," The painted dog would explain before realizing he was ranting and apologize to the she-wolf. She would simply wave a paw about and compliment the painted dog on finding a mate he was so into. _She must be a lucky painted girl to snag someone so dedicated._

As the two weaved through the crowd of the 10-7 Delta scanned the tables all around and suddenly perked up when he spotted his friends over at a high table. Well, it wasn't exactly high for all of them. The table was just the right size for the painted dogs, though Jennifer was slightly taller being a wolf even she would be able to sit comfortably with the others. One of the mammals currently had her feet dangling in the air and had to sit on an empty beer bottle box in order to be at a comfortable level with the table.

It was when Jennifer noticed the non-canine at the table that she suddenly felt nervous about the night. She had thought that Delta would just be sharing the evening with other painted dogs. She cursed herself mentally as she realized that he would, of course, have friends of other species. Painted dogs were well known for their acceptance of other species and their willingness to help others.

"Hey you two," Delta began as he approached the table. He gave the other painted dog already sitting a pat on the back before making his way to the multi-colored bunny sitting on the beer box. He leaned over and gave the doe a friendly kiss on the cheek which she happily leaned into before motioning Jennifer to have a seat. "This is Officer Jennifer Howler of the ZPD."

Jennifer took a deep breath as she approached the table and did her best to put on a friendly smile.

"Jen this is my partner Atom who I believe you have met before," Delta said as he waved a paw over at the light colored painted dog. Atom gave Jennifer one of the friendliest smiles she had ever seen which made her feel a little more at home. She nodded in his direction as she made herself comfortable in her seat. "And that lovely multi-colored beauty over there is Dr. Sarah Hopps, Judy's younger sister."

This news made Jennifer even more nervous. She was sitting at a table with a Hopps girl? So now she had some serious pressure to be friendly. Though she didn't fear anything from Judy she was worried about the bunny's reputation at the ZPD. Many in the service had grown to love the bunny during her time at the ZPD. This would most likely be the same for any family members. If Jennifer messed this up or said something speciest it would probably spread through the department like wildfire.

"Nice to meet you Officer Howler," The small doe said in a friendly manner as she reached a paw over in Jennifer's direction.

 _Deep breath deep breath, you can do this, just reach out and shake her paw. Tell her to call you Jen...come on you can do that at least right? No need for formalities. Hi, I am Jen! Hi, I am Jen!_

"Ma'am," Jennifer said firmly as she gave the doe a professional paw shake. She was used to dealing with prey species during work and liked to think she could put on a good professional act. Just like the one she did just now. Cold, calculated, done. _Smooth Jen…smooth._

"Sorry Sundae," Delta chuckled, "Some of us have a hard time turning off work mode."

Sarah, however, seemed un-phased as she waved a paw about. "Please! I can't tell you how many times I board the bus over to work and start evaluating mammals in my mind to try and diagnose any possible problems. The other day I pulled a lion off the bus because I could tell he had torn something in his leg that wasn't healing properly. Poor guy had a look of shock on his face the whole time."

Everyone at the table burst into laughter. Well everyone except Jen who gave the doe a polite chuckle. While Atom and Sarah continued sharing a laugh Delta gave Jen a look as he sat next to her. After years of working with Atom and learning how to pick up signals, he liked to think he was rather good at reading canines. Jen noticed the look from Delta and gave him a simple shake of the head which was enough for him, for now.

Outside of the bar, a large black rhino was currently sitting on a barstool that looked like it would burst at any second. Even with the reinforced material, the poor piece of furniture strained to keep the large mammal up. Petey was busy typing away on his phone. Sending his wife a rather cute poem. Not many other mammals knew but Petey was a closet poet, he loved writing short love sonnets for his wife at work and would send her something sweet to read while she sat at home and waited for him. The bouncer detected movement nearby, not just any kind of movement though, rapid movement.

As Petey looked up he noticed a rather tired looking Thompson gazelle running over, a look of eager anxiety on his face.

"Yo Earl? You ok?" Petey asked as he stood up and scanned the area for possible threats. The rhino was not just protective of the bar but also those who wished to enter. Sure he may not be a cop but he knew how to hold his own against any kind of troublemakers.

"Yeah fine!" the gazelle grumbled as he caught his breath for a moment. After a second or two of deep breathing, Earl stood up straight and gave the bouncer a concerned look. "Listen I got a guy coming here with the crew tonight. He is new to the team.."

"oooook…" Petey said, not sure what was next.

"He lost his first one today.."

Petey winced. Having worked at the bar long enough he had seen many mammals come in after suffering through what some would call their darkest days. The occasional officer who had to fire their weapon, a firefighter who couldn't get everyone out in time. A lot of them agreed though the medical had it worse. They were the ones constantly battling against death itself. Though everyone wanted to think that medical were some of the best in the world…it didn't mean they brought everyone back. Earl began to explain how they responded to a call that they could tell was going to go south when they got there. Sometimes those calls came in. The kind that no matter how hard one tries there is no way of bringing the patient back. What made matters worse was this was the rookies first week. They had hoped to avoid a call like that till the new guy had gotten used to things a little more. Apparently, though the universe had other ideas.

"He is pretty shaken up and I don't know if he even brought his credentials. We didn't tell him to so he might have-"

Petey raised his massive hooves up and shook his head.

"Hey bud, ain't no problem," the rhino said firmly. "If you say he is with you that's good enough for me. I ain't gonna give him trouble. Not on a night like this.."

The gazelle drew in a deep breath and gave the rhino a grateful nod. Seconds later two more mammals approached the entrance of the bar. A tough looking moose who had a hoof on the shoulder of a rather defeated looking lynx. As they approached the moose eyed the gazelle who gave a hooves up signal. The larger prey letting out a silent sigh of relief.

Petey stepped aside and opened the large door that led inside the bar. Before the lynx was inside though he felt a strong but gentle touch from the rhino. He paused and looked up. His brownish green eyes looking almost pale and devious of emotion.

"Hey bud, ain't nothing I can say that will make the world better," The rhino began as he put on a brave face, knowing it was something the lynx needed to see right then. "Don't you dare be afraid to show your emotions though. If you need to break down then you break down so we can help build you back up. You are safe here brother. Have a drink you earned it."

The lynx took in a deep breath and nodded. He had been hearing the same words all day. To stay strong, to not be afraid, to act tough. The words from the rhino though we're different. He told the feline it was ok to let those emotions out. He wasn't on bursting out in tears mind you. Just knowing he didn't have to be afraid to let things come out though did wonders.

Once the three medics were inside Petey pulled out his phone and began to send a text to the only one he knew that could help make this a better night for the new guy.

"when did the host say when he was gonna start Trivia?" Trisha asked as she took a sip of water and caught her breath. All the extra drink orders were really challenging but they still managed to keep up somehow.

"I think Taco is helping…him...set…oh no…" Judy said as she heard the words come out of her own mouth.

"Who sent Taco to help him?!" Trisha asked as she flailed her arms about. The doe jumped up onto the bar and looked across the sea of mammals towards a table where the trivia host had set up his equipment. Seconds later the lights to the whole bar went out and plunged the large room into darkness.

"Ooooops!" Came a sweet sounding voice from across the room as the bar fell silent.

Every mammal in the room took in a collective sigh before they all said a single phrase, "Taco!"

The lights suddenly came back on and illuminated the bar.

"I fixed it!" Came the small bunny's loud voice.

Several mammals started laughing as others gave a round of applause.

"I'm gonna do it again!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

Trisha rolled her eyes and was about to head in the direction of the 10-7's resident troublemaker when her cell phone chirped. The bunny normally kept her phone by one of the serving terminals since her pockets were too small to hold it safely and it would tend to get in the way as the night went on.

The brown bunny scooped up her phone and eyed a text message from Petey. As she skimmed the text message her eyes shimmered with a tear before shaking her head. There was no point showing sadness, no that's not what a certain medic needed right now. Trisha looked over at the table where the trivia host was set up and let out a sigh. She would have to let Taco continue to "help" set up while she went and dealt with a mammal who really needed her help.

Across the bar, a rather confused looking mammal was staring down at a black and white doe currently covered in different wires. A broad smile on her face as she looked up at the fox horse hybrid.

"I think I found the problem," Taco said gleefully as she began to undo some of the wires.

"Me too," The foxy stallion said as he eyed the doe. The look went over the bunny's head however and she happily continued to play with the cables. "Here let me," The medium-sized mammal said as he reached down and moved some of the cables about. _How could someone so small cause so much destruction?!_

It took a few minutes but soon the trivia host was satisfied his equipment was in working condition. A series of portable speakers surrounded his table while some cables plugged into the bars sound system so the patrons of the establishment would be able to hear the questions with ease. Once he was sure he had everything in proper order the russet colored mammal decided to test out the bars sound system. He picked up a microphone that had been placed next to his laptop and a small black box full of different trivia questions.

"Good evening 10-7! How we all feeling tonight?" The host asked as he beamed at the crowd. Everyone looked up from their drinks as the handsome fox hybrid's voice carried over the bar with ease. There was a polite clapping and some cheers which caused the host to roll his eyes. "Really? I have been to old folks centers with more energy!"

"What were you doing in old folks home?" Asked a Bengal tiger in a firehouse uniform.

"Visiting your mother," The host shot back without hesitation. "She says you don't visit her enough!"

There was a roar of laughter from the audience and the Bengal tiger joined in as well.

"I like this guy," Came a female's voice from across the bar.

"Sorry ladies but I am taken," The host shot back with a wink.

"Yeah, taken your sweet time to get started," Nick shouted from the bar.

"Nick Wilde everyone," The host said, "So nice that Judy lets you out of the house every once and a while."

Nick's eyes went wide but his expression calmed as he gave the host a certain look.

"My name is Felix Stoddard," The host said with a slight bow. "And I am going to be your handsome host for the evening. A few things before we get started…"

As Felix began to explain some housekeeping and other such rules the different bartenders of the 10-7 egearly hurried around the large room and made sure everyone's drinks were full or orders had at least been taken.

"Hey Jennifer," Judy said in surprise as she arrived at the table with the 3 canines and one small bunny. "So putting up with the painted trouble makers tonight?" The gray doe asked with a playful wink as she gave her sister a peck on the cheek and Delta a gentle squeeze of the arm.

The she-wolf who had been somewhat quiet at the table did her best to put on a friendly smile. It looked strained but everyone at the table just brushed it off.

"Try everything right?" The hesitant wolf said, doing her best to seem casual at the somewhat awkward situation.

"You mean like you and Trisha that one-" Sarah began but her mouth was suddenly covered by a gray paw. The doe giggled underneath her sister's paw and gave Judy a playful look.

"You two need to stop hanging out," Judy teased before turning back to Jennifer. "What can I get ya?"

 _Besides out of here? No…that's not right. They have been nothing but kind to me. Just have a drink…relax. Open up for once you stubborn wolf._

"Oh, you have to try the Bogo special!" Sarah said eagerly as she looked over at Jennifer and waved a paw at the wolf in a friendly manner. A hint of disgust flashed in the wolf's eyes but was so quick no one noticed. Well, almost no one. Delta's ears twitched slightly but he didn't bring any attention to himself.

"umm," Jennifer began. "Whats the Bogo special?"

"Its pretty much a watermelon drink that Nick puts cotton candy on top of.," Judy said as she rolled her brilliant purple eyes.

"If you don't like cotton candy Atom is always happy to help," Delta teased. The other painted dog at the table suddenly perked up, having been busy writing down the tables team name on a piece of paper.

 _Either you order this drink and be polite or else!_

"Sure," Jennifer said, a friendly smile breaking out across her face. "You getting one too Sarah?"

Had Jennifer taken a look at Delta she would have noticed the faintest of proud looks come across his multi-colored face.

Across the bar, a group of EMT's sat at another hightop. All of them trying to chat and keep the topic as bright as possible. None of them wanted to let their newest member fall into a state of depression. Fortunately for them, reinforcements had just arrived in the shape of a brown doe who tugged at the pant leg of the moose who looked down at first in curiosity but soon an eager smile crossed his lips. He reached down and picked up a pitcher that the bunny had brought over. She held up a paw and darted away only to return seconds later with several chilled mugs. This time jumping up onto the table and placing a mug in front of each mammal.

"So you are new to the 10-7," Trisha said with a cheerful smile towards the lynx with bags under his eyes. The feline looked up and gave a weak smile. "You got a name handsome?"

"Anthony Nails.."The Emt said with a slight nervousness.

"I'm Trisha," The bunny said with a smile. "Why so nervous?" Trisha asked having finished pouring the tables drinks and taking a seat on the edge of the table next to Anthony.

"Just be a long night," The lynx admitted. He let out a sad sigh as he looked at the beer in his glass. His ears twitched slightly when he felt a small soft paw on top of his own. He looked over at the brown bunny who had a warm smile on her face. She then leaned over and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. Before pulling away she whispered softly into his ear.

"I heard what happened," She said in a loving tone. "You want to talk about it you give me a shout. You aren't alone at the 10-7. This is my bar and I take care of my friends."

"Thank you, ma'am," The lynx said as he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the soft touch of Trisha's fur against his. Sometimes just a little affection could do wonders to someone who had experienced their worst night.

The brown doe excused herself but not before giving Anthony another friendly smile.

"Stinks she only dates mammals in blue," The gazelle teased as he sipped at his beer.

"She seems nice," The lynx said softly which caused his friends to look at him with a form of relief, "I think I just needed a new friend…"

"To new friends," The moose said as he raised his glass.

Over at the trivia host's table, Felix had just finished going over some simple rules for the trivia night.

"Alright now that we have the boring stuff out of the way start thinking of some team names because in just a few minutes we are about to have the first of what I hope is many trivia nights. 1st place is $50 bar bucks! So get ready because it's not just pride on the line…but also your bar tabs."

With that Felix set the microphone down only to have it scooped up by Taconny who stood up on the table. "Wrangled sing along right after Trivia everyone! So get ready I have the sing-along edition and partition is mandatory!"

"Give me that back!" The foxy stallion said as he tried to pry the mic away from the ball of black and white energy

"No! I am Taconny! Ruler of the microph-" The doe tried to chant into the mic only to have it taken away and held into the air, just out of her reach.

Behind the bar Judy giggled as she watched Taconny jumping up and down, trying to get the microphone back only to have the trivia host hold it higher out of reach.

"Are we allowed to participate in trivia?" Judy asked as she looked over at Trisha and Nick who were busy making drinks. "I mean in between orders."

"I would hope so," Nick said slyly, "I mean otherwise I rigged some of the questions for nothing."

"Wait for you two?" Trisha asked as she gave the fox a surprised look.

"You two cheated?" Judy asked in shock as she stared at her mate and her best friend. "At Trivia? The most sacred of bar events?"

"Those bar bucks are mine!" Nick and Trisha said as one, only to freeze and glare at one another.

"Alright folks," Felix said happily. "Let's get this started!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So Trivia night at the 10-7! This is gonna be good. Also our first ever 2 part chapter. So I am excited to get to work on the next chapter, just as soon as I wrap up other projects that need some attention.**

 **Special thanks, time!**

 ** _AWildeHoppingTaco_! You know we are all loving Taconny. I keep getting messages about her! Thank you for her continued use in all these stories. **

**_Fox in a hen house_. Dude Felix is so much fun. Special thanks to this FoxyStallion for letting me use..a..foxy stallion... Hope you all enjoyed his sense of humor because Fox has been sending me tons and tons and tons and...well you get the picture. More fun from Felix coming in the next chapter. **

**Jennifer Howler is the amazing creation of an amazing author and friend. _Starfang's Secrets_. You heard of little miss triple threat over here? Well if you haven't then where have you been? Besides being an awesome artist she is an amazing author. Her story _Embrace it_ is where Jennifer normally hangs out. If you get a chance swing by and check her out. In the meantime just wait till part 2 of trivia night!**

 **Anthony Nails is the creation of _Amras0_ who is apparently about to break into the writing game. Can't wait to see what ya got bud! If you all get the chance be sure to greet the new guy as he takes the first few steps into joining the madness that is writing this fancition stuff. He has work on Ao3 called _Illusions_ and I hope we get to see Anthony make an appereance there very soon! **

**Hope you all enjoyed another night at the 10-7.**

 **Tille next time!**

 **-Blue**


	11. Trivia Night Part 2

-Trivia night part 2-

Sarah, Delta, and Jen watched as an excited Atom hurried away from their table. Sarah scooped up a pen and marked the answer she had just sent the painted dog away with on their own score sheet to keep track on which questions they had gotten right and which ones they may have missed. The doe was pleased to see mostly right answers on the sheet.

"We are killing it," Delta said confidently as he took a swig from his beer glass. "How many are we at Sundae?"

"So far we have only missed 2!" The doe said excitedly.

Once all teams had turned in answers to a question the trivia mammal, a handsome fox stallion hybrid, would read out the correct answer for all and would sometimes say how many teams got it right.

"Awesome!" Delta said raising a paw towards Sarah who gave him a playful paw hit. The painted dog turned to Jen who did the same. A confident grin on the she wolfs lovely face.

"Having fun?" Delta asked as he looked at his new friend from the ZPD.

Much to her own surprise, Jen nodded quickly as she finished another Bogo special, placing the empty glass on the table. "Yeah."

 _Oh my gosh, I really am! And it's not even with a pack! Well….not a pack of wolves at least._

"You having fun with Jen and me carrying the team?" Sarah asked as she winked over at Jen who grinned.

"Hey now! I answered a few questions," Delta pointed out.

"Wrong…" Jen muttered which got her a look from the painted dog.

Both Sarah and Jen giggled at Delta who began to grumble about not being appreciated for being the team's morale officer, "So what if I don't know any random trivia facts…."

"At a Trivia night," Sarah pointed out.

"Oi!"

Jen snorted and looked over at Sarah who stuck her tongue out to one side of her face and gave Jen a wink, the doe having become a little more playful after having a few Bogo specials.

The she-wolf couldn't help but find the drunken doe's antics adorable and scrunched her face and smiled over at her friend.

 _Friend? A doe? She is so small and has no strength though…._

"You lucky you are so darn cute," Delta teased.

"Cute? I am drop dead gorgeous sir," Sundae shot back with a slight slur as she tossed a coaster that flew over the painted dogs head.

 _Confidence is a strength…so maybe she is strong._

"Gonna have to work on your aim," Delta teased.

"Yeah…"Came an annoyed voice from behind Delta.

The canine turned to see Nick carrying two Bogo specials, a coaster sitting on his snout.

The table burst into laughter as the fox dropped off a fresh round of drinks for the girls. Nick was somewhat surprised to see Jen out with the gang. He had figured out Jen's views on other species ages ago. To see her out with mammals that weren't wolves surprised the fox but he watched how Jen and Sarah happily ganged up on Delta, teasing the poor painted canine. He gave Jen a friendly smug smirk before leaving the table. The wolf raising a glass in the retreating bartender's direction and taking a sip.

"Oh gosh these things are so addictive," Sarah moaned as she let the sweet tastes take over.

"Why are they called Bogo specials again?" Jen asked, finding it odd for such a bright and vibrant drink to be named after the Chief of the ZPD.

"Nick," Both Delta and Sarah said as one.

"Ah, say no more," Jen chuckled as she took another sip.

"Ok next question," Felix, the trivia host, announced causing the large room to grow slightly quieter. There was still the occasional laugh and chatter throughout the bar, however.

"Taco stop eating all the cherries!"

Oh yeah, and the occasional shout from the bar as Taconny found ways to cause trouble.

"In what year was the first steam-powered locomotive journey taken," Felix asked a rather confused looking crowd. "Bonus points if you can name the train."

Across the bar at a table filled with EMTs looked around at one another in confusion. That was until a certain lynx set his glass down, having just taken a long swig.

"1804, didn't have a name really but it was in the Pennydarren iron works yard so some call it the Pennydarren or Penny for short," Anthony said simply.

The other two medics at the table froze and stared at the feline with shocked expressions.

"How in the world do you know that?"

"I like trains," Anthony said simply.

"Well I like beer but I don't know the name of the first brew house," Earl, a Thompson gazelle, said with a laugh as he wrote down the answer on a slip of paper and hurried to turn it in at the trivia table.

There was a coughing at the bottom of the table and Anthony watched as his friend Matt, a large moose, leaned down and helped lift a fresh pitcher onto the table. Before he had even set it down Trisha bounced up and landed right in the center of the table.

"So how we doing so far?" The bunny asked as she sat down and crossed her legs, looking up at Anthony with a friendly smile.

"The rookie is kicking some serious tail," Matt explained as he topped off the Lynx's glass.

"I am just getting lucky," Anthony muttered as he raised his glass in thanks and put it to his lips.

"Play your cards right and you might keep getting lucky," Trisha hinted with a wink which caused Anthony to choke on the beer he had begun to drink.

The moose roared with laughter and patted his friend on the back, "One thing you should know, you don't set her up like that and you especially don't drink afterward."

Anthony grabbed a napkin and cleaned some of the beer from his uniform and gave Trisha an annoyed yet happy smile.

The doe wiggled in place and gave Anthony another wink, "Sorry handsome but Matt is right, I see an opportunity and I take it."

The doe stood up and inspected everyone's glasses before looking back at the medics, "I will check on you all a little later. If ya need anything just give a shout."

Earl had just returned to the table and took a seat before scooping up his beer glass, "Could use the cheat sheet to the rest of the trivia questions."

"Oh sorry darling but can't help you there," Trisha said as she turned and prepared to hop from the table, "I wish you luck though because you all have quite the tab and I am expecting a very big tip."

The bunny gave them all a playful flick of the tail and a wink before hopping from the table and hurrying off.

"How Delta keeps up with that one is beyond me," Matt chuckled as he emptied his glass so he could pour himself a fresh drink from the pitcher.

Over at the bar, Judy was currently leaning over the counter as she tried to help a certain flabby cheetah with his answers.

"How the heck am I supposed to know this stuff honey bun?" Benjamin Clawhauser asked as he scratched a small pencil against his temple, "I thought this would be all pop trivia! Can't I use my cell phone to zoogle this?"

"Sorry, Benny but we are supposed to look out for that, if any bartenders see a cell phone out at a trivia team table we have to tell Felix and you are automatically out," Judy explained sadly. "But I didn't hear any rules about getting help from your bartenders."

Benny's face lit up and the urge to squeeze the small gray bunny against his flabby body was almost too much at that point.

"You actually know this one?"

"Studied stuff about steam trains back in Bunny Burrow, they were the main form of transportation and shipping way back in the day after all."

Before Judy could help her ZPD buddy she felt a firm paw on her tail, the bunny's purple eyes bulged in surprise at first but when she turned around she relaxed slightly, seeing it was her own fox who had been brave enough to grab her rear. Nick gave a gentle tug which he knew drove his bunny mad, the bunny letting her eyelids droop as she slid down from the bar.

"Uh, Judy?" Benny began, still needing help with the answer.

"Sorry Benny but can't let my girl help out the competition," Nick said with a sly wink before looking down at his doe currently leaning against his chest, one of her legs raised up behind her slightly. "And as for you, no helping the other teams, those bar bucks are mine."

Judy who had begun to come out of her dream-like state giggled, "Really now? It's Benny. Besides I thought employees at the bar couldn't win the bar bucks."

"We aren't employees Carrots, we are moonlighters, there is a big difference," Nick said as he revealed his scorecard. Judy eyed the sheet of paper and snorted at Nick's chosen team name.

"Wilde about Carrots? Really?"

"You know you love me," Nick said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes I do," Judy giggled as she leaned up towards her fox's muzzle, "Even if you make terrible team names."

The two shared a gentle kiss before Judy pulled away.

"Besides I need those bar bucks so I can come back and terrorize Trisha, I have been looking up the most annoying drink orders and plan to just go crazy next Saturday."

Judy gave Nick a nervous grin, "About that…."

"You didn't…"

"Well, Echo asked if I could help with a shift so I volunteered," Judy admitted.

"Well, then I will have to just come in and terrorize both of you."

"You aren't going to pick up another shift with me?" Judy asked with a playful pout.

"Nope," Nick said simply. "I will, however, come to visit and use my bar bucks to drive you and Trisha absolutely mad."

Judy rolled her eyes and pushed Nick away, giving him a playful scowl, "Well then Trisha will have to help teach me her coaster trick."

Right on cue, a coaster landed in between the fox's ears causing his eyelids to droop in annoyance. Nick turned to see a smug looking Trisha sitting on the counter just above him, kicking her feet back and forth, "The trick is to see the coaster land on his head before you even toss it if you imagine hard enough then it finds its way."

Benjamin, who had been containing so many squeals while watching the adorable moment between Nick and Judy, looked over at Trisha desperately.

"Blue Bunny," Benny began, getting Trisha's attention. The cheetah raised the trivia sheet and gave her a nervous smile.

Trisha let out a sigh and shook her head, producing her own trivia sheet, "Sorry Big Ben but…" Trisha retrieved her own sheet from her pocket and waved it. "I plan on bringing Delta here and pestering Nick next time he works."

Question after question was thrown at the teams. Occasionally someone would let out an excited shout from a table, an obvious signal they knew the answer. Sometimes a collective groan would come from the crowd though when a rather difficult question was asked with not a single knowing how to answer.

"Next up, In the first season of the hit series Desperate Den Wolves which couple fell in love with one another on the set and started a real-life romance when the cameras turned off, bonus points if you know their real names as well."

There was a collective groan from the crowd, this was obviously one of those questions that most of them would write off as a loss. While the show had an avid following it wasn't exactly the type that many mammals at the 10-7 would enjoy. Sure a few of them may enjoy the occasional soap opera or romantic comedy but the show in question was so far out there.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Delta asked as he waved his arms around, looking at a rather annoyed bunny at his table.

"Really? And why pray tell should I know this answer?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Well because you are really into those romance novels and-"

"And?"

"Well, this has lots of romance!" Delta said, trying his best to find a connection.

Meanwhile, someone at their table actually knew the answer. Not only did she know it but she the bonus part and it had only taken her a second to dive into the deep mental vault that stored every little tidbit about the show.

Jen was a closet fan of Desperate Den Wolves. It was one of her guilty pleasures. After a long day's work, she would return home and change into her pajamas, open a pint of ice cream, and watch the recorded episodes like they were some kind of addiction she needed to survive. She knew every character, their likes, dislikes, who they had hooked up with, who they hated.

It was all so delicious.

It was also very embarrassing. A wolf like Jen was not expected to have followed the show so religiously which explained why no one at the table was looking at her for answers.

As such a die-hard fan though it was killing her not to blurt out the answer.

 _It was Sarah and Alex! Played by Amy Starfang and Drew Howling! Come on it's so easy! Just tell them! There are bar bucks and honor on the line!_

As Sarah and Delta bickered about how Sarah needed to watch the show for next times trivia and Delta needed to shut his painted mouth Jen cleared her throat, the table falling silent.

 _These mammals want to be my friends! It's ok that they know….what's the worst that could happen?_

A few later seconds Jen learned what could happen. Sarah was giggling as she looked over at Jen, Atom seemed unphased as he hurried away with their answer, and it was Delta that drove Jen mad.

The painted dog had one of the smuggest looks that Jen had ever witnessed, which is why it pained her so much as she stared right at him. In wolf culture one never looked away or avoided eye contact when being questioned, it was considered a sign of submission and Jen refused to submit to such an annoying mammal right now.

"Hey Jen," Delta muttered as he scooted his chair closer.

The wolf raised a brow as she maintained eye contact.

"Jen."

Jen remained silent, her eyes giving off an intensity that would normally make anyone back down. Delta however didn't seem too intimidated, in fact he seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"Jen." The annoying painted dog scooted so close that they were practically muzzle to muzzle.

 _He has guts I will give him that but I swear if he tells anyone at the ZPD about this I will skin him._

"Jen how did-"

Jen had had enough and decided to handle the staring contest. Before Delta could finish his question a large wolf paw pressed against the side of his head and pushed him away. An odd noise coming from his chair as it slid across the floor.

Sarah started to laugh uncontrollably as she watched the two canines.

Jen looked over at the small doe and gave her a playful wink followed by a confident grin. She was somewhat surprised at her casualness towards the bunny but to be honest why was it so weird in the first place?

The wolf sat in thought for a moment, somewhat angry at how she had once treated others but the spirits in her system had allowed her to simply banish those thoughts and return to enjoying the night with her new friends.

"What trouble are you all causing over here?" Came a playful voice from below the table.

Jen looked around slightly in confusion until a lovely brown bunny hopped up and landed right in the center of the table.

"Oh yeah like your one to talk," Sarah teased as she looked up at the newly arrived doe.

"I thought you liked trouble?" Trisha asked as she looked over her shoulder at Sarah, flicking her tail and giving the now blushing bunny a wink.

"Where have you been?" Delta asked as he eyed the bunny in the blue 10-7 shirt.

Trisha turned to look at the painted dog and gave him a smile, "Been terrorizing a certain fox, looking after some medics, oh and keeping Taco from burning the bar down."

"Busy night," Delta commented.

"But I still found time to come check in on my favorite multi-colored cutie," Trisha said sweetly as she looked into the painted dog's eyes.

Delta was about to say something before Trisha spoke up once more.

"Oh, and you too I guess."

The annoyed looking painted dog snorted and sat back in his seat as the two bunnies at the table shared a laugh.

"Aww come on now my painted pup I was just teasing," Trisha said as she crawled onto the painted dog's lap.

Jen watched the scene play out as she started to put two and two together. She was a smart wolf and even with the alcohol in her system she began to realize something.

 _Blue eyes, brown fur, bright smile…Delta is dating a bunny?! No…that's not…I mean she seems rather sweet. She also seems caring._

"Delta," Trisha began as she curled up on the dog's lap and stared up at the canine who refused to look down.

 _She is also playful and I guess kind of cute…_

"Delta," Trisha continued as she pawed at the painted dog's chin, finally getting his attention.

Jen watched as the couple exchanged knowing looks, the painted dog finally giving in and leaning down, giving the bunny a tender kiss on the lips.

Had a different Jen been watching this she may have looked away in disgust or maybe just glared. Instead, she couldn't help but smirk at how adorable the sight kind of was. She was also excited to have something to tease Delta about later. Only seemed fair

 _Good for you Delta. Or should I say "painted pup"?_

There was a gagging noise from the other end of the table and everyone looked to see Atom returning, the painted dog making an odd noise at the mushy scene he had just witnessed.

"Atom!" Trisha began as she stood up on Delta's lap. "Does someone need a smooch too?"

The light colored painted dog's eyes went wide and he raised his paws and shook his head.

"I think he does," Sarah giggled.

Atom looked at Sarah who started to stand up on her seat, her rear end wiggling as she prepared to attack.

"Come here handsome!" Trisha shouted as she lunged at Atom who tried in vain to get away. The brown doe latching onto the painted dog's neck as she rubbed her cheek against his. Sarah joined in and managed to get on Atom's back.

The poor painted dog stood up and spun around, letting out the occasional snort followed by a gag as the two bunnies attacked.

Jen put her paw to her muzzle and tried to contain herself at the scene but eventually, her emotions won out and she burst into laughter.

A loud voice bellowed from across the bar which caught many of the mammal's attention.

"How many of these dumb soap opera questions you gonna ask?" The moose at the medic's table asked.

There was a mix of laughter and groans from the crowd. Apparently, Jen was one of the few mammals present who actually knew the answer, not that she would admit it. OR Delta if he knew what was good for him.

Before Felix could respond at the main Trivia table a black and white mixed bunny leaped up and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey! He has lots of good questions coming!" Taconny shouted. "There is one about the moon landing and everything!"

Taco looked back at Felix with a confident grin and passed off the microphone to the stunned looking fox stallion hybrid.

"Uh thanks, Taco," Felix said as he watched the triumphant bunny skip away. "Ok, so what event in 1969 has been considered to be one of the greatest scientific accomplishments for all mammals?"

It took Felix a second to realize what he had just read and he winced, realizing Taco had actually given the answer away just seconds before.

"Dammit Taco!"

"Oh this is a hard one," Anthony chuckled as he took a swig of beer from his glass.

"Hush I'm trying to think," Matt grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Good one Ma-"Earl began.

"Shush! I think it has something to do with racing."

The lynx and gazelle at the medic table looked at one another hesitantly, Earl writing down the answer in secrecy and hurrying away, not wanting to point out to his friend that they already had the answer.

"Keep at it bud," Anthony said as he patted the large moose on the back. "I am sure it will come to you."

Question after question was thrown at the different patrons of the 10-7. The night went on as the drinks continued to flow. Some tables had to tap out eventually. Their members either too drunk to carry on or just giving up as some of the questions got harder.

As the final question was asked and the answers tallied everyone sat anxiously waiting to hear who had won the big prize.

Nick and Trisha were practically leaning over the bar, both of them eager to hear if they had beaten the other. Judy couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics.

"Gonna order something from the top shelf, really high up there," Nick teased Trisha as he pointed to some of the bottles that were so far out of reach even Trisha and her climbing skills would have trouble getting to them.

"Gonna make you slowly pour every drink so I can savor the victory of kicking your tail Wilde," Trisha shot back. "And you best believe I am bringing Judy too so we can practice her coaster tossing on that big head of yours."

"Alright, folks so it's that time of the night," Felix began which caused the rest of the bar to fall silent. "First off let's give a round of applause to your bartenders and servers because they have been putting up with your rowdy butts all night."

There was a generous applause that echoed throughout the bar. The different bartenders and staff at the bar simply smiled and waved.

A whistle caught Trisha's attention, one of her large ears going up. Her bright blue eyes going over to Anthony who had a glass raised in her direction.

The bunny had been so attentive throughout the night that he wished there was more he could do for the bunny. In the end, a simple nod and a mouthed Thank you was enough. Trisha smirked and gave the handsome feline a wink.

Sometimes even in one's darkest of moments words weren't needed. Just some attention, a kind pat on the paw, and the knowledge that we aren't alone in this world. That is exactly what one could find at the 10-7. Especially if Taco was working that night since she was a hugger.

"So now to the scores," Felix said which brought everyone's attention back to the charismatic mammal. "First off let me just tell you I have particularly enjoyed one team's answers in particular. Throughout the whole night, they answered with various ice cream flavors which make sense since their team name was ice cream."

Jen chuckled as she finished her drink and set the glass on the table, "Who do you think did that?" The she-wolf asked as she looked over at Delta.

The look of pure terror on the painted dog's face caused Jen to become concerned.

"You didn't!" Delta barked at Atom who had a broad grin on his face.

"No! Atom please tell me you…" Sarah began as she looked at her friend.

"What?" Jen asked as she looked around at her fellow teammates.

"Atom…."Delta began in a growl. "What answers have you been turning in all night?"

That's when it hit Jen.

 _There is no way he would…_

Atom kept the same happy smile on his face as he pawed out a series of signals to Delta. Both Sarah and Jen waited and watched. When Atom finished they looked over at Delta who looked like he was about to explode.

"What do you mean the best kinds of answers?! Those aren't answers?! Those are the damn meals you eat every day you stupid ice cream addicted!"

Delta reached over towards Atom and looked like he was about to tackle his fellow painted dog. Atom, however, mistook the movement as Delta wanting a hug and leaned over, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Stop it you stupid-"Delta started to bark at Atom.

Sarah meanwhile was shaking her head, she was slightly disappointed but she just couldn't stay mad at Atom. She looked over at Jen and gave her a defeated smile.

"Sorry, Jen…"

Jen simply smiled at the small bunny in front of her, "There is always next time."

"Next time Atom is on his own team," Delta grunted as he managed to free himself from Atom who looked at Jen and began to pant happily, his tail wagging back and forth.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Oh I know that look," Sarah began.

Atom suddenly climbed over the table and wrapped his arms around Jen's neck and snorted happily as he gave the surprised she-wolf a hug.

"Ack!" Jen managed to get out as she lost her balance and tumbled over, Atom holding on as they hit the floor.

"Oh gosh, Jen!" Sarah said as she hopped off her own chair to inspect the two canines who had landed beneath the table.

"Alright so now onto the moment you have all been waiting for, the winners of the first ever 10-7 trivia night," Felix took a moment as he tried to find the best words for this announcement. "Now I am not gonna lie, I was really surprised by this one. I mean they were working the bar the whole night serving you drunken fools and still managed to get in their answers."

"Wait it was a bartender?!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Yes and now before you get all bent out of shape there aren't any rules saying they can't partake in the trivia. I did, however, take a moment to speak to Echo and she has agreed to award the second place team with 50 bar bucks as well, so really we have two winners."

While the announcement that someone who worked at the bar was slightly annoying it was quickly smoothed over by Felix.

"So second place and 50 bar bucks go to," Felix waited, pausing for dramatic effect. "Team Stretcher Fetchers!"

Anthony nearly spat out his drink. While he had thought they had done well he didn't think they had done that well. Earl and Matt were equally surprised as they looked around at one another in a kind of stunned surprise.

"Way to go, guys," Felix began. "In fairness though your only competition was the hose draggers and the donut chompers."

"Whose team names were those?"

"Those aren't team names," Felix said with a toothy grin which got him a series of groans and even a coaster tossed his way.

"And now onto the 1st place winner," The large foxlike mammal said, avoiding another coaster.

Nick was practically standing on the bar with Trisha on his back. The bunny using her paws to cover the fox's eyes as Nick tried to shrug Trisha off. Both of them wanting to see who had won.

"It's called a hustle!"

Nick and Trisha both let out groans in defeat only to fall suddenly silent.

"Wait why are you groaning?!" Trisha asked as she fell off Nick's back and hurried to his side. "That's you isn't it?"

"No! I thought it was you trying to steal my line!"

"Then who?"

Both Nick and Trisha looked over at the trivia table were a very smug looking Judy stood, happily collecting her prize from Felix who congratulated the elated bunny.

Judy turned to look at her fellow bartenders, giving them a playful wink and a flick of her tail.

"She hustled us? That's my thing though," Nick said in disbelief.

"That's my wink!" Trisha shouted but couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"And these are my bar bucks," Judy said triumphantly.

* * *

 **Wow...its been like...way too long.**

 **Sorry sorry sorry for the super long wait between updates here. This story had to be put on the back burner because of some stuff going on in both the fandom and in my personal life.**

 **We are back though! Trivia night part 2!**

 **So once again special thanks to everyone who let me have their OC's make appearances in this very delayed chapter.**

 **Star, Fox, Amras0 your patience is extraordinary!**

 **I hope to have more silly shenanigans with some new OC's soon!**

 **-Blue**


	12. Fancy Water Part 1

**Hey everyone.**

 **So welcome to a rather special barkeeps chapter. A while back a small group of us got together and began organizing something rather special behind one of our friend's backs. Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, or Cimar for short because omg dude I am not writing that name over and over again had done so much for many of us and the fandom as a whole. Right after the one-shot series of his "What-if" we began to organize something fun for our dear friend. We called it the _Cimar Conspiracy._**

 **What follows is my contribution to Cimar as thanks for his kindness and guidance. I hope you enjoy this very long two parter, get ready for lots and lots of goofy cameos.**

* * *

Barkeeps: Fancy Water Part 1

It was a perfect day to be outside in the city of Zootopia. The seasons had begun to change but hadn't quite finished its transition yet. The weather was in that perfect state of briskness that wasn't too cold thanks to the bright sun sending some warm rays down the side of the different colored buildings of the city skyline.

To most mammals today was a day to enjoy, a day to cherish, a day that was just too good to laze around inside all day. For Nick, who had missed his morning cup of coffee, it was a good day to slowly close his eyes and lean back in the chair he currently found his rear end in. That was until a tiny yet rather sharp elbow jutted into his side which caused the fox to sit up suddenly and let out a frightened yelp.

"Shhhhh!" Judy shot at the surprised fox sitting next to her as she glared at him with a pair of brilliant purple eyes.

"Sorry," Nick whispered as he looked down at Judy and gave the doe a weak smile.

"Fall asleep again Wilde and I will put you on grave shift parking detail so you can sleep all you want during the day," Came a low growl from behind Nick.

The threat didn't really phase the fox who simply looked down at Judy with a wicked grin, "Hear that…late nights. Think of all the dark alleyways we could-"

The fox couldn't finish the sentence as another sharp elbow found its way between his ribs.

Nick tried to contain his surprised cry of agony as he scooted away from his partner but felt a firm hoof on his seat which held the small plastic object in place. Normally Bogo would be standing in front of them at his podium in the bullpen. Today was different though. They weren't in the bullpen and they weren't in the middle of a briefing. Instead, the members of Precinct 1 found themselves enjoying the fresh air as they listened to several public speakers give some speeches about a certain member of the ZPD that they knew little about. Everyone in the ZPD, however, was attending to show their support for the mammal being honored that day with a most prestigious award. They would all just have to sit through the boring speeches together. But for this officer, in particular, it was worth it.

"I could go on.." Said the raccoon currently standing at the podium as he looked out at the sea of blue uniforms mixed with the occasional civilian.

"Oh please don't!" Came a shout from the way back followed by a quick thud. "Sorry boss…" A few heads turned to see who had caused the trouble in the back. Most of them had amused smirks on their faces as they noticed a certain painted dog in dark blue BDUs standing in the back rubbing his arm. A smug looking coyote standing next to the troublemaker.

"Haha," The speaker said with a slight hesitation. "Well, why don't we take a moment to hear from one of your superiors? Ladies and Gentlemammals Chief Bogo."

There was a polite applause for the raccoon who hopped off a stool that had been placed behind the podium on top of the large stage erected in front of the ZPD building. Bogo stood up from his chair just behind Nick and Judy and strolled over to the center of the stage. Two rows of seats had been set up on the stage. Nick and Judy being somewhat smaller mammals found themselves in the front row on the stage next to the mammal being honored that day. Bogo and several other commanding officers from the ZPD sat just behind them. Bogo doing his best to keep an eye on Nick who had been dozing off during most of the other speeches. Bogo didn't want to admit it out loud but he had been finding it hard to stay awake himself.

As the large Cape buffalo approached the podium several mammals began to stomp their feet against the ground and make a chanting noise. While some may have thought the ceremony was supposed to be solemn and professional the mammals under Bogo's command decided to throw in a familiar flair for their chief. Bogo smirked as he stood behind the podium and looked out at the sea of officers before him.

Judy smiled and took in a deep breath as she looked at her chief. The way he held himself today told her how proud he was to be there. Bogo took pride in his officers and to have one of them honored today meant a great deal to the large mammal. Sure he could be intimidating and terrified those who didn't know him. On the inside, however, he was a leader that many mammals respected. Even Nick…sometimes.

As Judy looked at Bogo her eyes slowly shifted towards the crowd. She saw so many of her friends spread out in front of her she felt a warm feeling deep inside her. The feeling of contentment was replaced with excitement as she spotted a pair of thick black tipped ears. As Judy's eyes went down the familiar pair of bunny ears she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes and an open mouth smile.

The urge to wave was too overwhelming and Judy chanced a quick little paw wave towards one of her dearest friends. Trisha returned the gesture with a wave of her own followed by a wink. The brown doe had only just arrived at the ceremony. The reason why she was late would become clear soon enough.

"Alright alright," Bogo said as he waved a hoove in the air which caused his officers to calm down but only just. Many of them got rather rowdy when around their chief. Judy liked to think it was because he gave off a positive energy while Nick suggested it had something to do with him having a drink named after him at the 10-7. Whatever the reason Bogo gave off an essence of authority but at the same time energy. The buffalo took a moment to clear his throat before addressing the officers before him. "Some of you may know how I am a mammal of few words."

There was a chuckle that went through the crowd as several officers looked at one another in a form of silent agreement.

"Ramic," Bogo said as he turned to look at the kangaroo currently sitting next to Judy. "Good work son."

With that Bogo took a step back and began to put his hooves together. The officers in the crowd joined in and stood up as they applauded their friend.

Ramic was an officer of the highest caliber. He had helped so many officers over the years and had always been a sort of counsel to his fellow members of the ZPD. He had helped solved many different cases thanks to his ability to think outside the box. His name could be found in almost all cases as well. Whether it was him offering words of advice, finding facts about a case that helped wrap it up, or maybe just finding ways to give his friends a little boost in confidence. There were so many different ways that Cimar….Ramic had helped the ZPD that the list could go on for pages and pages. However, like Bogo, it was best to keep things short. Ramic was the type of mammal that was respected, loved, and cherished by all. So much so that many of his fellow officers and a few members of the public had gotten together and petitioned the administration to honor him somehow. So a form of investigation was launched to see just what exactly this handsome kangaroo had done. What was found shocked the higher ups. Everyone that was interviewed not only knew of Ramic but had a fun story to tell about the officer. Whether it was some late night talk, an inside joke, or how he was a picky drinker and refused to drink any alcohol at Trisha's bar which drove the brown bunny absolutely mad. The mammals looking into Ramic had only breached the surface when they decided enough was enough. This guy had to be honored somehow.

So it had been decided.

Ramic of the ZPD was to receive the key to the city of Zootopia.

Bogo signaled the still stunned kangaroo up to the podium as the applause grew in strength. Several mammals began to stand which only lead to the rest of the crowd to join in. Bogo held out his arm which Ramic took happily and gave a firm shake.

"You deserve this Ramic," Bogo managed to say to the kangaroo who was trying his best to remain calm. Such praise must have meant so much to the officer who had just done what he thought was right. Bogo raised his arms into the air to calm the crowd. It took a moment or two but soon the applause faded as the crowd fell silent.

"Normally a member from city hall would present you with your award," Bogo began. "However a certain pain in my side and his partner Judy Hopps managed to convince me that you would prefer to have your fellow officers give you this award. And we all know just how stubborn Judy can be."

With that, both Nick and Judy hopped from their seats and approached the kangaroo who turned to face them. The look on Ramic's face was one of astonishment, thanks, and admiration. Judy did her best but could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Nick carried a small wooden case in one arm and gave Ramic a quick salute with the other. Judy did the same, her salute being a great deal crisper compared to the casualness of her partner's.

Ramic stood at attention and did the same. A trembling smile on his face.

Nick popped open the wooden box and turned to Judy who gingerly picked up a large golden key. She held it for a moment and appreciated its weight. She then turned to Ramic and held it out. The kangaroo put his paws on the trophy and smiled down at the bunny.

"Thank you Ramic," Judy said with a proud smile.

"Of course Judy," the kangaroo managed to croak out. "And thank you."

A series of flashes filled their vision as members of the ZNN swarmed the edge of the stage and took as many pictures as they could. Hoping to capture the moment.

Little did they know this was more than just a ceremony between co-workers. No this was something with far more meaning. It was a thank you between friends.

The first picture between Ramic, Judy, and Nick was just the beginning of the photoshoot that ensued. Members of the ZNN and ZPD PR department began to usher members of city hall over and had them pose next to Ramic who still looked to be in a pleasantly dazed state as he held his award. The officer constantly thanking anyone who approached and extended a paw. Ramic was a somewhat humble mammal almost to a fault as he constantly suggested he didn't deserve such attention. He was however constantly reminded of the different things he had done for his fellow officers and members of the public and to just shut his darn mouth and take the praise.

Once all the official photos had been shot it was time for some more casual ones. Members of the ZPD began to crowd around Ramic, cellphones at the ready and asked for someone to take a picture of them with their newly awarded comrade. There were mammals of all shapes and sizes. Tigers from the special tactic units, canines from the EOD teams, a lovely looking cheetah who gave Ramic a playful squeeze on the arm before smiling at her cellphone.

Through it all Ramic was not only patient but seemed to be enjoying the attention. His smile remaining genuine as he posed with his fellow officers.

"Almost seems like he is enjoying himself," Nick muttered to Judy who gave her fox a playful hip bump.

"Ramic!" Came a shout from across the crowd.

"Whelp, moments ruined," Nick groaned as he turned to look in the direction of the noise.

Several officers turned their heads only to see a flash of brown fly through the air. There was a soft thud followed by a surprised yell from Ramic as the small fluffy object collided with him.

"Oh gosh," Judy grumbled as she put a paw to her mouth.

"Does she ever turn off?" Nick asked.

"Nope! Only turn things on Wilde!" Trisha shot back as she nuzzled into Ramic's cheek, one of her large ears raising upwards as she picked up the fox's comment.

There was a chuckle that rolled through the crowd as several members watched the cute interaction between the kangaroo and bunny.

"So proud of you buddy! Let's see that award! Oh my gosh! We need to hang that up at the bar!" Trisha shouted in rapid succession as she held onto Ramic's neck and inspected the award still in his large paws. Several mammals took a step back, worried the small bunny may explode in happiness for her friend.

"Thanks, Trisha," Ramic managed to finally get in when the doe paused for air. "Next time I am at the bar maybe."

Trisha's smirk turned into a mischievous grin as she looked at the kangaroo with her bright blue eyes.

"What are you planning Blue?" Ramic asked as he tilted his head slightly.

Trisha turned her gaze over to Judy who simply smiled and nodded. The brown bunny then turned to Ramic and gave him a wink. "Let's just say all these folks are looking awfully thirsty and I know a certain bar that is currently reserved for a private event for some very important mammals," As Trisha said the words she reached out and gave Ramic's nose a gentle boop with one of her digits. The officer blinked a few times and then put two and two together.

"Wait, no way, you didn't have to!" Ramic began to blurt out as he looked from Trisha and then to Judy.

"Least we could do," Judy said with a happy smile.

"Besides I think we all earned a drink after sitting through those speeches," Nick teased.

"Group picture!" Came a shout through the crowd. Several mammals began to mill about and get into position. "Alright let's get one with just ZPD please!"

Trisha released her grasp on Ramic's arm and gave one of his paws a gentle squeeze as she scurried out of the picture shot. The mammals in blue began to make a line with Ramic in the middle, flanked by Judy and Nick of course. The small gray bunny refusing to move too far from her friend who she was still getting thanks from.

After a few more pictures with the members of the ZPD, it was suggested to get all of Ramic's friends in the shot. What happened next stunned the photographer hired for the event. So many mammals began to lumber and scurry into the frame that the giraffe taking the shots had to take a step back to get them all in.

Ramic felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck and he chuckled.

"Back for more?" He asked as he felt something soft brush against his cheek.

"Oh you know the ladies can't keep their paws off you," Trisha shot back playfully.

"I'll say!" Came another sweet voice on Ramic's other side.

The kangaroo turned to see a pair of bright pink eyes right in his vision. He instantly recognized the multi-colored doe currently wrapping her paws around his shoulder as Judy's sister Sarah.

"Sarah you came!" Ramic exclaimed happily.

"Of course I did, had to dash out last second but do you think I would miss this?" The sweet doe said as she smiled at the kangaroo. "Besides….Trisha is here too."

"Darn straight," Trisha shot back, "Isn't all about you Ramic, geeze conceded much?"

"So full of himself," Sarah joined in on the playful tease.

"Ramic this Ramic that," Trisha chuckled.

"Well I am pretty awesome," The kangaroo joined in.

"Ok, ready?" came the photographer. "3, 2, 1!"

On one Ramic was suddenly surprised as he felt two pairs of lips press against his cheeks on either side. The biggest of grins going across his face as the two does that had been teasing him moments before gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect!" Came the giraffe as he inspected his camera. "Thanks, everyone!"

Trisha suddenly climbed up and onto Ramic's shoulders, the small doe weighed virtually nothing so Ramic didn't mind as he was used as a sort of podium.

"Celebration at the 10-7 for Ramic! Be there or be on parking duty for a week!" The brown bunny shouted at the officers all around her. Several of the mammals turned to look at Bogo, wondering how the buffalo would take it.

"I have paperwork," The chief began to explain.

Trisha didn't even look at Bogo but did point in his direction, "Parking duty!"

"Rose!" The chief bellowed, using Trisha's last name like he would one of his officers who got on his nerves. Nick pointing out to Judy how Bogo used the same tone when speaking with him.

"Well you can both be equally intense," Judy said as she gave her fox a pat on the cheek before skipping over to Ramic to explain the plans for the day.

On the other side of the central district of Zootopia sat an inconspicuous building wedged between two shops. Above a large black door sat a series of numbers that normally confused passersby because there was no way it could the address because it was out of sequence with the other numbers on the buildings around it. To those in the know, these numbers weren't an address but the name of the famous 10-7 Bar. The only all first responder bar in all of Zootopia. It was well known to the members of the ZPD, ZFD, and ZEMS for being a form of refuge from the city and all its problems. Of course, it was also known to be home to some of the most unique bartenders in the whole of the city.

One of those bartenders was currently staring at a large mug that was almost big enough for her to climb into, the small white and black spotted doe licked her lips as she stared at the glass of water.

"Can't I have just a little taste?" The bunny asked as she reached towards the refreshing looking beverage. Her paw, however, was instantly swatted away by a painted dog who was busy filling the glass with fresh bottles of water that had arrived in a strange wooden crate.

"No!" Echo said playfully as she looked down at the doe who sucked at the paw that had just been stopped. "This is special water just for Ramic."

"How come he gets special water?" The bunny asked as she adjusted her pink shirt with the bar's numbers embroidered on the chest.

"Because for some odd reason that kangaroo comes to my bar and orders only water," The painted dog chuckled as she continued to prepare the special water for the guest of honor. "But he helped me with some permits for the bar a while back so I don't mind. Plus last time I checked he is an excellent tipper."

"All the more reason for me to taste test his drink!" Taconny said as she raised her paw which currently had a bright pink straw grasped in it.

"Don't make me find busy work for you to do," Echo grumbled as she had to pick the small bunny up by the nape of the neck and move her away from the large glass of water.

"Busy work?" Taconny asked as she batted her eyes, "Like…?"

"Like reorganizing the stock room again," Echo threatened.

"Or drinking the forbidden water!" The doe shouted as she charged down the bar towards the water. "Let me drink you!"

"Taco!" Echo shouted as she practically tackled the small bunny.

Much to Echo's relief, the guests of the party began to arrive. Since it was the afternoon and the normal drinking crowds weren't on the prowl Echo hadn't needed Petey to come in. However, when the Rhino who was the normal bouncer found out about the occasion he had shown up to greet Ramic and congratulate him.

Normally the 10-7 was very picky as to who was let in. A mammal had to be a member of a first response department in the city or part of the support structure that helped them. Today, however, was different. Echo recognized the fact that Ramic knew many different mammals from all over the city. Some of them weren't first responders but that didn't mean they weren't important. Since Echo was the owner she decided to bend the rules for the day, however, she did make sure that everyone understood this was a one-time deal. Tomorrow was another day and the 10-7 would return to its first responder only policies.

When Ramic arrived he was flanked by Nick and Judy who still looked just as proud of their fellow officer as they had been when presenting him with his award. Nick was actually rather impressed with Ramic for a different reason. Trisha had yet to let go of her grip around the kangaroo's neck and continued to nuzzle into him affectionately and shower him with praise. When they entered the 10-7 the brown bunny finally released the officer from her grasp and insisted that the guest of honor take a seat at one of the larger tables while she helped prepare his drink.

"I haven't even ordered anything yet," Ramic chuckled as the brown bunny skipped away.

Trisha turned and put a paw on her hip with a knowing look.

"You actually gonna drink anything?" Trisha asked as she stared at the kangaroo who was now getting settled in his seat.

"Fancy Wat-" Ramic began but Trisha just rolled her eyes and turned away before the officer could finish his drink order.

Nick and Judy joined Ramic at the end of a large table that could have easily seated another 4 or 5 medium-sized mammals. This was probably best as a crowd slowly began to trickle into the bar.

"Hey, Ramic!" Came an excited voice which caused the three officers to turn.

A handsome looking snow leopard in a dress uniform that clung to his fit form began to approach. Judy smiled at the feline and gave him a friendly wave as Nick nodded in the officer's direction.

"Adam!" Ramic exclaimed as he started to rise from his seat.

"Oh no ya don't," The snow leopard said as he put a paw on the kangaroo's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "You stay right there, don't get up on my account Mr. Big shot key to the city."

"Oh stop," Ramic said as he rolled his eyes but held out a paw which was taken by the predator and shaken enthusiastically.

"Hey now, you deserve it bud," Adam said confidently. A somewhat saddened look came across his face as he looked at his watch and then at Ramic. "Listen bud I really wanted to stay but I do have to be heading out soon so I wanted to say congrats while I could."

"Hot date?" Nick asked which got him a smirk from the snow leopard.

"Wouldn't you like to know Wilde," Adam responded playfully.

"Well, you can at least stay for one drink right?" Judy asked excitedly, her bright purple eyes throwing in some extra cuteness.

"Oh gosh Hopps really?" Adam said as he tried to look away. "Enough with the eyes!"

"One drink bud," Ramic said with a smile.

Adam looked over at the bar where Trisha and Taco were currently putting the finishing touches on a rather elaborate and festive looking pitcher of water.

"Well, one couldn't hurt, right? Besides, I ain't on duty." With that, Adam strolled over to the bar and tried to get the attention from the two rather loud and giggling bunnies.

"Glad to see I am not the only one that can't say no to the cute ray," Nick chuckled.

Judy smirked over at her mate with a mischievous grin, "Yeah, but you get it the most."

"Who is getting what the most now?" Trisha asked as she returned to the table with a very colorful pitcher of water and a few other drinks she had already memorized as favorites for the others.

"Oh, my gosh," Ramic snorted as he looked at the giant glass of water that was just for him. Trisha had gone all out and had decorated the glass with various pieces of fruit, colored paper, and even a sparkler which was still popping away as Ramic laughed.

"One Ramic Fancy Water," Trisha said as she set the glass in front of the kangaroo. "Just for you big guy," With that Trisha hopped up and planted a quick smooch on Ramic's cheek before placing Nick's drink in front of the fox.

"If ya need help," Came a rather energetic voice from over Ramic's shoulders as a pair of white and black paws grasped his shoulders. "Just start shouting, TACO I NEED HELP WITH THIS FORBIDDEN WATER OF FRUITY GOODNESS."

Taco then took a second to give Ramic a nuzzle before skipping away to help at the bar.

"You sure have a way with the ladies," Nick chuckled at Ramic who was still staring at his fancy water.

"Glad to see you're keeping up with your water intake," Came a teasing voice from beside Ramic.

The kangaroo turned and beamed a silver fox vixen who stared back at him through a pair of bright pink rimmed glasses.

"Star!" Ramic said happily as the vixen took a moment to give the officer a pat on the back.

"Oh no," Judy said as she looked at Star's outfit and noticed the vixen was currently wearing a white polo shirt with the medical star on the chest. This was normally the outfit worn by medics throughout the city but was also a sign that Star wouldn't be staying for long.

"Good to see you too Judy," The vixen chuckled.

Judy's eyes widened and she waved her paws about, "Not what I meant! It's just your in uniform and I got worried its because you are on call."

"Nope!" Star said with a smirk which caused the mammals at the table to breathe a sigh of relief. "I did, however, trade shifts so I could be there for Ramic's award so I have been up all night and really need a drink."

"Well I am sure Trisha would love to set you up with something at the bar," Nick suggested as he raised a glass and nodded over to the brown bunny currently mixing drinks. "I would avoid the black and white bunny though, think she had a little extra sugar for breakfast."

Had Nick looked behind him he would have seen Taco's ears shoot up suddenly at the word breakfast, a hungry look crossing her face as she looked around the bar for a bowl of sugar cereal.

"Sounds like a plan," Star said as she gave Ramic one last pat on the back, "Congrats again bud on the award, chat later?"

Ramic nodded enthusiastically and gave the silver vixen a smile. Star excused herself from the table and sauntered over to the bar where she was greeted excitedly by a certain blue-eyed bartender. Judy chanced a glance at the bar and saw Trisha smiling up at Star as the two caught up. Trisha poured Star a drink as the two exchanged pleasantries. Ramic took a moment to sip his water and closed his eyes as the flavor of fruit hit his taste buds. "Now that is a water."

"Trisha sure knows how to make a mean glass of water," Nick teased.

"She also knows how to make a mean mixed drink," Judy said as she sipped away at her bright orange beverage.

"Take it easy this time Carrots," Nick said firmly. "Don't need a repeat of last week."

"Last week?" Ramic asked as Judy's eyes went wide. The gray doe climbed over the table and put a paw to Nick's mouth.

"Say anything and I release Trisha on you," Judy threatened which was enough to keep the fox in check for now.

"Who gets Trisha released on them?" asked a multi-colored doe who hopped up on the chair next to Judy, her bright pink eyes going from Nick and then over to Judy.

"Hey sis," Judy said as she got back in her seat and leaned over so she could nuzzle into her sister's cheek affectionately.

"Dr. Hopps," Ramic said with a polite nod which got a deadpan stare from the bunny.

"Really?" Sarah asked as she shook her head.

"Hey come on now, you should be proud of your doctorate," Ramic said playfully.

"Not that you dork," Sundae said with a chuckle, "Its Sarah, you know this, I don't need you calling me doctor."

"Yeah, that's what I call her," Came a whisper from behind Sarah which caused the doe to jump slightly. Sarah glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "I mean only when we are playing doctor though."

Ramic nearly spat out some of his fancy water at the last comment. Judy put a paw to her mouth and Nick had to hold onto his seat as he roared with laughter.

"Remind me to lock you up somewhere," Sarah said as her cheeks turned a rosy shade.

"Judy, can we borrow your cuffs?" Trisha asked without skipping a beat. "Again?"

"Ok I think that's enough embarrassing me in front of the mammal of the hour," Sarah said as she hopped from the table and began to shoo Trisha away. "Ramic I have to go handle little miss loud mouth for a bit. Way to go on the honor though, you really deserve it."

With that the multi-colored doe put her paws on Trisha's back and pushed her in the direction of the bar, using a few rather adult words as she tried to corral the bubbly barkeep.

The two does passed a coyote who had just managed to get a beer from the bar. Her sharp green eyes scanned the room several times. To the untrained eye, it would appear that the predator was looking for someone. What she was actually doing, however, was sizing up all the mammals in the room and making sure there were no active threats. Having spent a long career as an Army Ranger former sergeant Carol Latrans had a hard time turning certain traits off. It had proven to be a good thing on multiple occasions however which in the end had landed Carol a job at the ZPA as a form of civilian liaison when it came to close combat training.

After deciding that there were no real threats, besides Trisha and Taco who were currently in a fight over a jar of cherries, Carol found a new target and smirked. The slender coyote weaved through the crowd with a form of trained grace. As she approached the guest of honors table she took note as to how fast Judy spotted her. The gray bunny smiled and waved Carol over, to which the coyote happily obliged.

Ramic took notice of Carol before she managed to make it to the table and his expression brightened up. Carol couldn't help but smirk. Try as she might to give off an intimidating atmosphere to her recruits it never failed for that appearance to falter around those she considered friends. While she was tough as nails when it came to training she understood the importance of maintaining a social life. Some mammals felt a little uneasy around her because of just how dangerous she could be in combat. The three mammals before her, however, greeted her like an old friend.

"Carol, how are you?" Ramic asked as he gave the coyote a warm smile.

"I am doing very well Ramic," She began as she took a moment to set her beer on the table and extended a paw towards the kangaroo. "And also very proud of you."

Ramic tried his best to contain the smile but soon a rather broad grin spread across his face as he shook the extended paw.

"Well I was just doing my job," Ramic explained.

"Doing your job and excelling at it in my opinion," Carol said as her lips curled into a grin. "Seriously I can't think of anyone who deserves this more."

"Oh come on now," Ramic said as he adjusted himself in his chair so he faced the coyote, "You train all the new recruits that are about to go off and face who knows what! If anything you should have been on that stage."

"Yeah," Judy piped up, "The training you gave us all has saved our collective tails on a few occasions."

"Also given us nightmares," Nick couldn't resist sliding a joke in there and was given a look by his mate.

Carol, however, took it in stride and simply smirked at Nick. "You know you have to recertify eventually Wilde," The coyote said as she scooped up her beer and raised a glass towards Ramic. Not being one for drawn-out goodbyes she gave the kangaroo a pat on the back as she took a swig of beer in his honor. She chanced a glance at Nick who had a now horrified look on his face at the realization he would most likely be seeing his fellow canine soon. With that Carol excused herself and strolled away.

There was a silence at the table as Ramic and Judy looked over at one another and then Nick.

"The horror…," Nick whispered as he took a sip from his glass which caused his tablemates to burst out with a laugh.

"What's with Nick?" Came a friendly voice next to Judy.

A brown rabbit had climbed up on one of the spare chairs at the table and was now sitting next to Judy. The gray bunny glanced over and smirked at her fellow rabbit officer and leaned over.

"Nick didn't know we have to recertify in certain classes," Judy explained in a hushed voice. "Carol must have some big plans for him because she seemed rather excited about it."

Jake chuckled as he looked over at the now shaking fox who tried to take another sip of his drink. He remembered his own training at the ZPA and while some of it had been rather hard he had succeeded and joined the ranks of the ZPD not long ago. The brown rabbit had a somewhat easier first few days at the ZPD thanks to the legacy that Judy had started for rabbits. It also helped the fact that most mammals in the ZPD already knew Jake from his time working a coffee shop near the main ZPD building in the city center. Between Judy and Jake, it was hard to tell who the ZPD's favorite rabbit was. Nick of course always said Jake was, which earned him the occasional jab from Judy.

"How ya been Jake?" Ramic asked, having just retrieved a slice of pineapple from his own drink and popped it into his mouth.

"Been good Ramic," The rabbit said with a smile. "Wanted to thank you earlier for the help on that chop shop case. We were drawing up blanks till you arrived."

Ramic waved his paws and shook his head, "You all had done the dirty work. All I did was help put one or two pieces together."

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and gave each other knowing looks. One of the reasons Ramic had just received this award was because of the hard work and dedication he put into projects. After he did his part though he would step aside and tried to make sure others got the glory. While it was appreciated many officers always did their best to make sure Ramic got his fair share of appreciation from the higher-ups.

"Well I also wanted to come up and give ya a little congratulation," Jake began as he raised his glass to Ramic, "You deserve this buddy, you have helped me with so much with my hobby. Again, thank you and great job."

"Hobby?" Nick asked as he looked over at Jake with a smirk.

"None of your business Wilde," Jake said without looking away from Ramic. While Jake was normally shy outside of his uniform he sometimes found confidence behind the badge and when in the presence of his close friends. Judy giggled at Jake's comment and stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"I like Officer Jake, he helps keep my fox in line," Judy giggled as she raised her glass to Jake and then took a sip.

Nick gave the bunny a worried look as he noticed the doe had reached the bottom of her glass. Judy sometimes had a habit of overindulging in Trisha's specialty drinks and it had led to some rather interesting times in the past.

Judy didn't even have a chance to set the glass down before a pair of brown ears popped up on the corner of the table. Trisha jumped up and landed on the corner of the table between Ramic and Judy, a bright blue drink in her paw. Without saying a word she placed the drink in front of Judy, scooped up the empty glass, and gave her favorite gray bunny a kiss on the forehead.

Trisha's eyes brightened at the sight of Jake in his uniform and she scurried over. "Well well well, officer Thumpings. How is it I haven't seen you rocking that uniform before?"

Jake chuckled at Trisha's antics and gave her a smile.

"Well been busy," Jake admitted.

"Too busy to come visit your favorite bartender?" Trisha asked with a playful pout.

"His favorite bartender isn't working right now," Nick teased which he instantly regretted as a coaster landed right between his ears. "Dang it…"

"Walked right into that one sweetie," Judy said as she sipped at her drink.

"I gotta learn that trick," Ramic said as he stared at the coaster on Nick's head. "Would help pass the time in the records department."

"Come on," Trisha said to Jake as she hopped down off the table and grabbed Jake by the paw, "I know Echo would love to see you in uniform too! She kept hoping to see you in blue eventually."

With that Jake waved farewell to Ramic and the others as he was dragged away by an eager Trisha.

As time went on more and more mammals arrived at the bar to celebrate their friend and his accomplishments. The drinks continued to flow and the atmosphere became a little more energetic and carefree as a few mammals indulged time and time again in the different spirits being mixed at the bar.

One mammal, in particular, seemed to throw inhibition to the wind and just let loose as she started to dance on top of the bar. Well, dancing may not have been the best way to describe it, but she was moving her hips and shaking her cute little bunny tail to some made up soundtrack in her mind.

"Woooooo!" The bunny with creamy light brown fur said as she raised her paws in the air. There was a collective laugh from the mammals nearby and a polite applause.

"Who over-served?" Echo asked with a chuckle as she observed the bunny and then looked down at her own pair of rabbit troublemakers.

Both Taco and Trisha looked at one another in concern and then back at their boss.

"I gave her a light beer when she got here," Taco admitted, "But otherwise nothing else."

"Nothing from me," Trisha said with a shrug.

Echo gave Trisha a look that the bunny was all too familiar with.

"Ok, maybe a hug, but no drinks!" Trisha said truthfully. "Océane and I are old friends so how am I not gonna hug her?"

"Is there anyone you won't hug?" Echo snorted.

"Haters," Trisha said firmly.

"Haters gonna hate!" Taco chanted.

"Ramic?!" Océane shouted from her spot atop the bar which caused most of the mammals to fall silent. "Where is my Ramic?"

Everyone slowly looked over at the kangaroo who was mid-sip into his drink, his eyes holding some apprehension as he looked over at the bunny on the bar. He decided there would be no point in hiding and he slowly raised his paw.

"Hi, Ramic!" The bunny said and then stood still for a moment before bursting into a cute laughter.

"Someone go help her," Echo laughed as she shook her head, "One beer?"

"Light beer," Taco corrected.

Trisha scurried over and helped Océane down from the bar and towards Ramic's table.

"Trisha!" The bunny shouted happily as she squeezed the other bunny close, "Did you hear about Ramic?!"

"Yes honey I did," Trisha said with a wince at just how loud her friend could be. "Gosh, you are cute after a drink."

"I'm always cute!"

"That too Oce," Trisha chuckled.

The two bunnies finally made it to Ramics table. Judy had to keep both paws on her mouth to contain her laughter. Nick, however, had an open mouth smile and didn't hesitate to hide his amusement. Ramic was chuckling as the two does stumbled up to his table.

"Ramic!" Océane exclaimed as she let go of Trisha and held her arms wide. Ramic took the hint and helped the bunny up towards the table. The creamy brown bunny wrapped her arms around the kangaroo and nuzzled into him. "Oh Ramic I am so proud of you," The bunny gushed as she showered her friend with affection.

"I am proud of me too," Ramic teased as he patted the bunny on the back before setting her down on the table before him.

Océane looked over and saw Judy, her eyes widening with excitement.

"Judy!" The doe shouted which caused the other doe to wince but smile none the less. "Ramic got an award today!"

"Yes he did sweetie," Judy giggled.

Oce turned to Nick and giggled at the fox. She thought for a moment before speaking, "Nick! You are very handsome."

"Thanks, Oce, you are looking lovely yourself," Nick said in a friendly manner.

"What?!" Oce shouted as she leaned over. "I can't hear you, Nick, I can't hear in this ear." The bunny pointed at a scar that ran down the side of her ear, a wound she had gotten many years before which had taken her hearing in that ear.

"He said you are lovely," Ramic repeated to Océane who turned and beamed at Ramic as if the compliment had come from him.

"Ramic thank you!" She said drunkenly as she hugged the kangaroo once more. "Did you have a beer? They have good beer here!"

Everyone at the table was absolutely loving Océane and her somewhat drunken antics. The doe was the definition of adorable. They managed to spend a little time catching up, Océane for the most part shouting about how she was so happy for Ramic and giggling at her own silly jokes.

Eventually, Trisha returned and collected Oce, promising her a very tasty glass of water was waiting for her at the bar. Oce must have thought this was another mammal as she excitedly exclaimed she loved meeting new mammals and was eager to make this water's acquaintance. She gave one last hug to Ramic and exclaimed just how proud of him he was before she was carried off by Trisha.

As the drunken Oce was led through the crowd by a comforting Trisha a fox in a rather nice looking dress shirt and slacks strode towards the table where Ramic, Judy, and Nick were still chuckling at the brown bunny and her rather loving demeanor. Nick spotted the fellow fox and smirked as he raised his beer and gave a polite nod.

"Well well, Mr. Punctual," Nick said smugly which earned him a toothy grin from the new arrival. "Thought you would be first to make an appearance."

"I'll have you know Wilde," The fox began in a firm yet a rather friendly tone, "That while I did arrive on time I felt it prudent to let the guest of honor to get settled before coming round to say hi." The disbelieving look on Nick's face was only there for a moment before the fox added, "Also open bar."

Ramic snorted into his fancy water as Judy put a paw to her forehead. "It's not an open bar today Jeremiah," The bunny said with a chuckle.

The news didn't seem to phase the fox in the nice outfit that much as he took a swig of his drink and just shrugged. "A beer is a beer, besides they have good prices here so may have to come round more often."

"You try that, tell us how it goes," Nick said with a sharp smile.

"Well if they let a mammal like you in here Wilde," Jeremiah teased.

"Not only that but they hired him as well," Judy pointed out.

"Wow, the place must be in some serious trouble," Jeremiah said with a wink. The fox then looked over and smiled at Ramic who gave a polite nod. Jeremiah took a moment to clear his throat before speaking to the kangaroo. "Here he is, the mammal of the hour. I heard through the grapevine of your efforts to help support different people from the ZPD Ramic, I am glad that I could meet such a mammal. Keep up the hard and efficient work." The fox reached out and gave the surprised looking Ramic a firm paw shake. "Now I have to get going, I have a drink to drink and you still have plenty of other mammals that want to meet you."

"Thank you, sir," Ramic said as he gave the fox's paw a squeeze.

"Jeremiah, sir is too formal at a bar," With that, the fox excused himself and weaved into the crowd.

"He seems nice," Ramic muttered as he watched the mammal he had just spoken to hurry off.

"He is," Judy confirmed which got an odd look from Judy whose ears raised up, "Oh hush, you know you are the only fox I am going home with."

Nick was about to speak but his ears fell back and his eyes widened at something just behind Judy which caused the doe to freeze. Her instincts told her something large and muscular was behind her but she couldn't tell who just yet, her nose began to twitch a little as she could only guess what mammal could make such a presence.

"Ramic my friend!" Came a booming voice which caused Judy to cover her ears and grit her teeth in surprise. The bunny wasn't hurt but just startled. "Oh goodness sorry Judy!"

"Its ok Mikhail," Judy said as she looked over her shoulder at the muscular Siberian tiger currently sporting an aviator jacket. While the predator looked as if he could easily rip a door off its frame Judy knew how friendly the tiger actually was. She also knew he sometimes had enough energy to give Trisha a run for her money.

"Mikhail, how are you?" Ramic asked, his voice rising in volume to match the tiger's. Nick and Judy began to wonder if the two friends would start a shouting match at any second.

"I am good I am good," The tiger repeated as he put a paw on Ramic's shoulder and gave him a pat.

"I am deaf I am deaf," Judy mumbled as she smiled over at Nick who gave his bunny a concerned smile. The doe shook her head though, confirming it was just a little tease.

"How are you Ramic? Big award today! You really earned this one!"

"I am good, really surprised though. Bogo called me in early and I thought it was going to be another pencil pushing day and now here we are."

"Yes, here we are," Mikhail exclaimed as he raised his beer into the air. "Among good friends with good drinks." The tiger took a moment to smile over at Nick and then grin down at Judy. "So Judy when can we talk about you applying for TUSK?"

Ramic roared with laughter as Nick climbed over the table and scooped his surprised looking mate up and brought her back over to his side of the table. "I think we have enough danger in our lives without some stripped megaphone trying to recruit us into a specialty unit," The fox said as he held his bunny close. Normally Judy would try and fight to get away from her overprotective fox but at the moment she felt the need for a good cuddle and simply rested in the vulpines arms.

Mikhail gave a mischevious smile over at the two smaller officers and shrugged, "Worth a shot. Would be fun having that gray bunny on our team."

"Team ZPD is good enough," Nick chuckled. The fox knew this was all in jest of course, but he still put on the protective mate act which he knew would earn him some brownie points later on.

The tiger nodded in agreement and gave Nick a friendly nod before turning back to Ramic. "Well, I will leave you to your drink. I just wanted to congratulate you old friend on a job well done. You are the only one I can think of that deserves such an award."

There was a coughing from Nick's lap and both Ramic and Mikhail looked over to see a somewhat buzzed and annoyed looking bunny in Nick's lap.

"I mean after Hopps of course," Mikhail said meekly, even for a tiger his size he knew not to mess with the bunny.

"Agreed," Ramic said as he quickly nodded in agreement.

With that the tiger bid the table a farewell as he saw a friend from his TUSK squad entering the bar, he gave them one last smile before heading across the bar.

"Has someone overdone it again?" Nick asked as he looked down into his lap at the bunny who eyed the drink she had left behind at the other end of the table. Nick looked up as well and noticed how there was probably just a gulps worth of bright blue left in the glass. Nick put the math together and guessed they hadn't even been there an hour yet and Judy had just finished two of Trisha's specials. The fox never blamed Trisha for this, he actually found it all amusing just how much Judy enjoyed the brown bunny's drinks, to the point where she sometimes got herself in some silly situations.

"I am good, slick," Judy managed to say but the fox detected a slight slur to the words.

There was the sound of air being sucked through a straw which caused both Judy and Nick to turn and stare at Ramic who had actually managed to finish the pitcher of iced down, fruit-filled, fancy water.

"Wow…" Judy said as her ears raised up on either side of Nick's head.

"You were thirsty," Nick joined in.

"That had to be the best fancy water I have ever had," Ramic said as he smacked his lips at the lingering taste on his tongue.

Before Ramic was able to sit back in his chair and enjoy his triumphant at finishing a whole pitcher of water a brown furball clad in blue hopped up on the table with a fresh pitcher.

"Plenty more where that came from," Trisha said as she placed the fresh pitcher of water before Ramic, a large number of strawberries floating around in this new drink.

"Trisha you are amazing," Ramic chuckled as he stared at the glass, this one covered in tiny umbrellas with what appeared to be a large cucumber stuck to the rim of the glass.

"I know it," Trisha said as she wiggled her tail. The brown doe then turned to smile at Judy and held up 3 digits as she tilted her head.

Before Nick could intervene Judy nodded quickly and the attentive barmaid was gone.

"I am gonna have to end up carrying you out over my shoulder again aren't I?" The fox asked the bunny who simply giggled in his lap.

"Aww come on Wilde, she normally carries you through calls so its only fair," Ramic teased which earned a snort from the fox.

Trisha arrived a minute later with a dark purple drink for Judy who eagerly grasped it in her paws and took a generous sip. The brown bunny looked at Nick's beer and then at the fox who shook his head.

"Have a feeling I am gonna be the designated…again.." The fox grumbled.

"Sorry Nick," Trisha said with an innocent look, "You know how I love to spoil my bun in blue."

Trisha hopped off the table and hurried away to check on the other tables. Nick feeling a little bad at just how busy the bar had become. He would have been happy to hop behind the bar himself and start helping out with drink orders but he also needed to keep an eye on a certain bunny who was starting to have trouble sitting up.

As Nick's eyes scanned the bar an odd refreshing scent filled his nostrils. It wasn't a perfume mind you, no this was something else. The fox recognized it as some kind of air freshener which could only mean one thing.

"Hope I am not being a stinker," Came a playful voice on the other side of the table. A striped skunk in a bright yellow shirt and ZNN hat climbed up on the seat Judy had been sitting at before since it was empty now, however, the skunk made himself at home. "But you come to a bar and have water?"

"Hello Steven," Nick said in a monotone voice, preparing for the next bad pun.

Ramic and Judy, however, both chuckled at the opening remark from the ZNN cameramammal they all knew.

"It's not just any water," Ramic explained with excitement. "It's fancy water."

"Well fancy that," the skunk said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Judy snorted at the comment but was quickly quieted by a fox paw that went over her mouth.

"Don't encourage him Carrots," Nick grumbled. He didn't have anything against Steven and his puns, far from it, he just had a running gag with the member of the ZNN about the puns being a bit much. Secretly though the fox sometimes took notes.

"I thought I recognized that shirt on top of the ZNN truck," Ramic said as he nodded at Steven. "You covered the ceremony?"

Steven nodded happily, "We got the heads up yesterday but were told to keep it under wraps. I volunteered to cover the event because one it was for you."

Ramic grinned at the compliment as the skunk continued.

"And two I heard there would be beer afterward and you know I am never one to turn down beer at noon."

"Your one to never turn down a beer period," Nick shot back which earned a smirk from Steven who looked as if he was about to throw something back but he just shrugged because the fox did have a point.

"So whats today's scent?" Ramic asked as he looked at an air freshener necklace that was around Steven. The skunk had been giving the necklace as a friendly joke that the skunk kept running with. He would buy new cartridges with different scents sometimes and make jokes about putting on a certain odor for different events.

"Oh went with grass and flower field," Steven said as he fiddled with the necklace. "Wanted to go for something that said professional but ready to party."

Judy burst out into laughter at the joke and Nick looked down at her doe who was holding her sides.

"Glad someone found it funny," Steven chuckled as the doe caught her breath. The skunk slowly stood up from his seat and smiled at Ramic. "Well, I just wanted to say a quick hello and congratulate you on the award. Got a lot of good shots of the ceremony. I'll make you a copy and send it to ya if you want to watch it again."

"Please do," Ramic said happily as he reached an arm out to Steven who happily shook it.

"Wilde I will see you later," The skunk said as he raised a glass towards the fox. He then looked down at Judy with a smirk, "See ya giggles."

Judy waved rather enthusiastically as the skunk departed, she then reached out for her glass once more and took another large sip of the sweet tasting beverage.

As the somewhat intoxicated doe opened her eyes after enjoying the sweet sensations she suddenly stood a little more rigid in Nick's lap. The fox could feel his mates tail twitch slightly and he knew this was a sign she was excited. Before the fox could ask what Judy was up to the small gray bunny scrambled somewhat drunkenly off her foxy piece of furniture and stumbled to the floor where she quickly darted past a group of ZPD officers.

"What was that about?" Ramic asked as Nick watched Judy hurry away.

"Don't know but she looks like a doe on a mission doesn't she?" Nick said as he raised an eyebrow.

Seconds later Judy returned but she wasn't alone. She was pushing another rabbit through the crowd. The buck looking over his shoulder as he tried to use some kind of excuse but the gray doe wouldn't hear any of it.

"I didn't want to bug you all!"

"Oh hush!" Judy shot back, her words slurring slightly as she kept both strong paws on the bucks back and pushed him through the crowd.

"Ned!" Ramic exclaimed happily as he saw the buck being forced over to the table. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Just enjoying a beverage out of the way, didn't want to get between you and all the celebrators," The buck said meekly but he smiled none the less at his friend.

Ramic patted the seat next to him and signaled for the buck to join them, something Judy happily took care of.

Ned Coineanach worked in the archives department with Ramic. The rabbit had originally been there on a temporary contract but after impressing the kangaroo had been offered a position in the ZPD in a more permanent sense. He had graduated a year after Nick from the ZPA with some very high marks and had been scooped up by Ramic right away. They had been happily causing mischief in the archives ever since.

He was well-liked for the most part in the ZPD but he didn't see it himself. The buck would constantly find ways to stay to the side or keep out of the limelight. Some believed it was some kind of nervous habit or a self-esteem issue. Ramic had taken it upon himself though to try and make Ned a little more outgoing.

"Ramic," Judy began as she helped Ned into his seat, only to scoot next to the buck and put a paw on his shoulder. "Meet our fellow conspirator."

"Conspirator?" Ramic chuckled as he eyed the two rabbits at the table.

"Well I just helped a little-" Ned began but was cut off as Judy put a paw to his mouth.

"He helped organize all of this. I mean we called in a favor or two ourselves," Judy explained.

"Yeah so don't forget us when you are running this department," Nick joked as he raised a glass towards Ramic before taking a sip.

Ramic rolled his eyes at the comment but then focused back on Ned, "This true?"

"I….guess," The rabbit finally said with a nervous smile. "I mean I helped out a little."

"Ned quit being so modest," Judy said as she gave the buck next to her a nudge. "Ramic he really went above and beyond. Got us all organized, helped find some sponsors, even pointed us in the right direction on who to talk to about getting you that award."

"Wow," The kangaroo at the head of the table muttered, a mix of flattery and shock on his expression. "Ned I don't know what to say.."

"Its nothing Ramic," Ned explained, some of his nervousness dissipating. "I just wanted to do something nice for my friend is all."

"Well you sure know how to treat your friends," Ramic said as he raised a paw and waved it around the bar at all the mammals milling about. "I mean I don't think I deserve-"

"Don't even try," Ned said with a smirk, cutting his friend off. "You do deserve all this and I was more than happy to help make it happen. It was you who helped me so long ago after all. I just wish there was more I could do."

"I didn't do all that because I wanted something in return Ned," Ramic shot back. "I did it because I saw your potential."

"And I organized this because you do deserve at least a little something in return."

The two stared at one another. Both of them wanting to argue more about who deserved what and how none of it was necessary. That's what friends did sometimes. They would get into the oddest of arguments when it came to which one was a better mammal. In the end, it was Nick who broke the silence.

"Just can't wait to see what you are all planning for my celebration."

The others at the table burst into laughter at the fox's comment. Judy climbing up onto the table and over to her fox.

"Bet I could think of a few things," The doe whispered as her eyelids drooped, the look in her purple eyes caused Nick to fall silent.

This time it was just Ramic and Ned laughing, knowing how rare it was to see Nick speechless.

After a few more minutes of pleasantries, Ned excused himself, much to Ramic's annoyance.

"I'll check in later," Ned insisted as he raised his glass. "I just wanted to check in with Echo on some stuff for this event. Congrats again on the award Ramic."

"Thanks for all of this Ned," The kangaroo shot back as he tried but failed to raise his massive fancy water.

With that Ramic was left alone at the table with Judy and Nick. He looked over at the couple and snorted into his drink at just how comfortable the fox and bunny had gotten. Judy curled up on Nick's lap as he stroked one of her ears. The doe's eyes completely closed as she let out a series of soft purring noises.

* * *

 **Ok so Part 1 was so freaking fluff filled right?**

 **I split this into two parts for several reasons. 1) Grammarly has a limit to how many mistakes it wanted to deal with. 2)So you all can take a breather and not have to sit through like 20k of constant silliness.**

 **Part 2 is next. Cya in a minute.**

 **-Blue**


	13. Fancy Water Part 2

**This is Part 2 of the Fancy water chapter. Since they posted so close together be sure you have read the previous chapter to see part 1.**

* * *

-Fancy Water Part 2-

"Gosh, you two can be gross sometimes," A sly female voice announced.

Judy had her eyes closed and seemed far to focus on receiving attention from her fox to notice the comment. Nick and Ramic, however, looked across the table. Nick was ready to tell whoever had decided to encroach on the moment to go find someplace else to cause trouble but his demeanor instantly changed as he stared at a pair of lovely amber eyes.

"Oh you're just jealous Judy is getting all the ear rubs," Nick shot at one of his dear friends who made herself at home at the table.

"Hey Jackie," Ramic said as he greeted the cheetah in the rather form-fitting ZPD dress uniform.

"Ramic," The cheetah responded as she slid a beer towards the kangaroo, "Got you a little something from the bar."

"I um…well thank you so much, Jackie, but I.." Ramic began to try to find a polite way to turn down the drink since he didn't exactly partake in drinking alcohol.

"More for me then," Jackie said with a sly smile, her paw had never even left the beer bottle as she slid it back in front of her where it joined her own drink.

Nick and Ramic gave one another knowing looks before glancing back at the smug looking cheetah who took a generous sip from one bottle only to try a swig from the other.

"You always were the generous type," Nick chuckled at the cheetah who simply grinned, pleased that her plan had worked and she now had double the beer to herself.

"It's just in my nature," Jackie explained as a sweet smile graced her lips. "Just like it's in a certain someone's nature to be an outstanding member of the ZPD."

"I know I know, but today is about Ramic, not me," Nick said as he waved a paw about, hijacking the comment that had obviously been meant for a certain someone else at the table.

"You really want to keep sitting here?" Jackie asked as she looked over at Ramic but nodded at Nick, "I mean I am sure there are plenty more tables that would be happy to have you."

Ramic shook his head and just smiled as he took another long sip of fancy water.

"Suit yourself," Jackie chuckled but shot a playful wink in Nick's direction. The two having formed a playful bond over time. One which to the untrained eye would look a little bit like a rivalry. It was all in jest though and the two predators had become fast friends at the ZPD.

"How did the presentation over those files go?" Ramic asked as he smiled over at Jackie, he never could turn off his work mode sometimes.

Jackie, however, did not seem deterred to speak about work at the moment and beamed at her friend. "Well, it sure was a lot easier thanks to a certain someone's help. Your advice not only on the cases itself but the organization when it came to presenting them was incredibly helpful."

"Oh I didn't do any-" Ramic began to say but was cut off.

"Don't even try that B.S. with me Ramic," Jackie shot back with a little fire in her eyes which shut the kangaroo up. "You helped me and I am forever grateful. So deal with it!"

"I have never heard such a forceful thank you," Nick chuckled as he continued to stroke a now snoozing Judy's ears.

"Yeah well you know how he can be," Jackie teased as she winked at Ramic who just rolled his eyes.

"I just gave you a few words of advice is all," Ramic muttered with a smile.

"Oh hush, you saved my tail on that case and you know it, just take the damn praise ya bum."

The three officers shared a laugh at just how odd the conversation had gotten.

Judy suddenly sat up on Nick's lap and swayed back and forth slightly as the spirits in her system kept her in a warm and cozy state.

The other mammals fell silent as they looked at Judy who finally broke the silence, "Jackie, I love your spots! Where did you get them? I have to get some of my own!"

With that, the doe fell back against Nick's chest and began to snuggle into the fox as she let out a series of purrs.

"Oh my gosh I love her," Jackie laughed as she looked at the small doe.

"Sorry Jackie, you know how she gets," Nick apologized.

"I think she should get like that more often," The cheetah responded before looking back at Judy. "You and I will go get you some spots of your own sometime ok Judy?"

"Oh good," The bunny mumbled from Nick's lap. "I need to go shopping."

"And I need another drink," Jackie said as she put an empty bottle down on the table.

"Don't you already have one?" Ramic asked as he nodded at the other bottle which still contained an ample amount of liquid.

"No this one is yours," Jackie said playfully as she lifted the bottle up and took a sip. "I don't want to drink all of yours."

Nick and Ramic both shook their heads at Jackie's antics but the cheetah remained unphased. She scooted her chair back and stood up.

"Ramic as always, good to see you and congrats on this awesome achievement," Jackie said kindly as she gave Ramic a squeeze on the shoulder. She then gave Nick a sweet smile and nod before heading off to the bar to retrieve more beer.

"Hey, guys!" Came an excited voice from behind Nick. The fox's ears flicked slightly as he recognized the familiar voice and turned in time to see a Eurasian wolf approach the table.

"Hey there 40," Nick said playfully as he slowly reached over and raised a glass towards the new canine.

The wolf let his ears droop and hung his head slightly as he stared at Nick who had a rather smug look on his face.

"40?" Ramic asked in curiosity, "Ok what's the story?"

"It's no big deal," The wolf grumbled as he waved his paws about and tried to change the subject.

"Kevin?" Ramic asked in a knowing tone, giving the wolf a smug stare.

"Let's just say Kevin and me are old friends," Nick began to explain as he adjusted himself in his seat which caused Judy to stir slightly only to curl back into a comfortable position and let out a soft mumble. "He and I went to school together way back when. Lost contact with him only to run into him one fine day over in the city center."

"And that is the end of the story," Kevin said as he looked back at Ramic. "So congrats-"

"Where does the 40 come from?" Ramic asked as he looked over at Nick, wanting to hear how his friend had gotten such a strange name.

"It's no big deal!" Kevin tried to explain with a bit of a chuckle but he soon realized the truth would come out so he decided to bite the bullet himself. "I forgot to refill the meter… I was running out to put some more change in it and who do I see but."

"ZPD's finest fox who just so happened to be on parking duty," Nick said as he raised his glass.

"Which thing landed you on this parking duty?" Ramic asked, knowing the fox had ended up on parking duty multiple times thanks to his mischievous antics when it came to dealing with Bogo.

"Think it was for gluing buffalo butt's mug to his desk," Nick said as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember exactly what had gotten him that punishment.

"Well it turned out I was 10 minutes late," Kevin continued as he rolled his eyes. "Nick didn't let me hear the end of it of course.

"Its 30 minute per quarter, not 40."

"I know I know," the wolf said as he waved his paws at Nick in an attempt to shut the fox up.

"Well now you do 40," Nick said with a smug look.

"So next time I call for a medical assist should I ask them to page a Mr. 40?" Ramic asked as he took a sip of his fancy drink.

Kevin winced and shook his head, "How long is this gonna last?"

"40 days," Ramic shot back.

"40 weeks," Nick added.

"Mmmm…40 years…" Judy grumbled from Nick's lap as she went in and out of her nap.

The group all laughed as they looked at Judy whose ears twitched slightly, knowing the noise was because of her.

"Alright before I get tossed into a deeper hole," Kevin grumbled as he looked at Ramic. "Just wanted to touch base and tell you that you really earned that award. I will admit I knew you worked for the ZPD but didn't know exactly what ya did. When I talked to some of the others I was amazed. You work almost as hard as me."

Kevin worked over as a medical technological lab assistant or MTA for short. He was actually rather good at what he did and most of the time would receive phone calls from a certain kangaroo about some of the cases they were having trouble on. While not a full doctor he did have to know a great deal of general medical knowledge. Which meant he was a great starting point when it came to research. If he didn't know the answer to something he sure as heck knew someone who would and could help point the ZPD in the right direction. This meant that Kevin had to work a lot of long shifts and would sometimes be woken up at home last minute. While doctors and nurses were on the front lines handling patients the techs were the ones behind the scenes making sure things got done and done quickly.

Ramic chuckled at the joke but nodded in thanks, none the less.

"Thanks, Kevin, means a lot."

"No problem bud," The wolf explained. There was a roar of laughter across the bar which caused Kevin to look over. "Now if you excuse me. I do believe those are some of my co-workers I plan to drink under the table."

Kevin gave Ramic a quick pat on the back and then dashed off across the bar to cause some trouble.

"You sure know some interesting characters," Nick nodded at Ramic as he reached for his beer. He picked it up and realized the drink was now empty. This was a first for the fox. Normally a certain brown bunny would have already swung by and taken care of the fox while throwing some kind of object at him. Nick looked over at the bar and realized what was keeping Trisha so busy. The bar was packed with mammals. Normally they would be all wearing different kinds of uniforms from across Zootopia. Today however many were in regular street clothing. A sign that the 10-7s recent lift in policies had taken effect.

"You realize that list of characters includes you," Ramic chuckled.

"Well I am interesting," Nick shot back.

"Mmmm, and fluffy," Judy grumbled from Nick's lap.

Nick finally caught Trisha's attention and raised his beer bottle and shook it. The doe gave Nick an apologetic look but nodded none the less as she finished making another mixed drink for a waiting giraffe.

After waiting for a minute or two Trisha scurried over to the table balancing several drinks on a tray for the group.

"Sorry guys," Trisha said meekly, a somewhat flustered look was on her face. "Didn't think it would get this crazy."

"No worries Trisha," Nick said as he helped the doe pass out the drinks. Trisha had brought nick a fresh beer and a new pitcher of water for Ramic which was poured right into his colorfully decorated mug. Even Judy had a new drink waiting for her.

"Oh did I overdo it again?" Trisha asked as she noticed the gray bunny currently curled up in Nick's lap.

"Naw, we had a late night," Nick explained which earned him a sly look from the brown bunny. "And not like that."

"Mmmm?" Judy asked as she sat up suddenly in Nick's lap and blinked a few times.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Trisha whispered as she leaned over and gave Judy's cheek a rub.

"What I miss?" Judy yawned as she reached over for the bright orange drink Trisha had just dropped off.

"Ramic was dancing on the table earlier," Trisha teased.

"Had to show Nick how to bust a move," The kangaroo joined in.

"Aw darn," Judy grumbled. "Encore?"

"Maybe later," Ramic offered.

"Trisha!" Came a shout from the bar. The group looked over to see Echo waving the bunny over, obviously needing help with the influx of drink orders.

"Gotta get back to it," Trisha said. Before departing though she leaned over and gave Judy a kiss on the cheek and then tossed a coaster into the air, the cardboard circle landing right between Nick's ears.

"Every time," Nick mumbled as he put the coaster back on the table.

Trisha hurried back to her duties, weaving in and out of the crowd. Ramic watched as the bunny slid past a fox who raised his drink and nearly spun around in an effort to avoid the small moving fluff ball.

"Ken?" Ramic asked aloud as he stared over at the fox.

The vulpine looked around for a moment and then spotted Ramic, a nervous smile crossing his lips. Ramic waved the predator over and adjusted himself in his seat so he could speak to the fox.

"Ken you made it!" Ramic exclaimed as he reached out and shook the fox's paw.

"Well of course," Ken began as he looked around at all the different mammals. "Someone had to come keep you in line."

"Well so glad you could make it," Ramic said with a smile. "Have you met Nick and Judy?"

Ken shook his head and then turned and gave the other two officers at the table a kind but somewhat nervous nod.

"Ken here works at a café we in the records department frequent for lunch all the time," Ramic explained as he put a paw on the fox's shoulder.

"Everyone at the ZPD frequents Max's," Judy pointed out as she took a sip of her bright orange drink. "Think we have met a few times before."

"Have we? Sorry, we get so many bunny cops these days," Ken said with a nervous laugh. Both Nick and Judy raised their eyebrows as they looked at the fox. "Ok, so not my best joke."

"Relax Ken," Ramic said with a chuckle. "They just don't have the same sense of humor as you do is all."

"Yeah because we have good ones," Nick shot back.

Judy put her glass down and looked up at her fox, "Really?"

"Well yeah," Nick said as he looked down at his bunny.

"What about that joke about the tiger?"

"Ok, so that one wasn't so funny."

"And the gazelle?"

"Not my best work."

"That joke about Trisha?"

"She had that one coming."

"They always like this?" Ken asked in a whisper as he leaned over towards Ramic.

"They grow on ya," Ramic responded before taking another sip of water. "So got the day off?"

"Yeah, café was kinda slow since half the ZPD is at this bar it seems," Ken said as he looked around the bar. The fox seemed to be a little on edge. This wasn't exactly because of the sea of blue mind you. Ken was a bit of an introvert at heart and would rarely attend such events. However, for his friend Ramic, he could stomach the crowds.

"Well, I am so glad you made it," Ramic said happily.

"Well of course bud," Ken replied as he turned to look at his friend. "Not every day one of my buddies gets an award like this. Now if only there was a cash prize then you would be set."

Ramic chuckled at the joke and shook his head, "Sorry, but no such luck."

"Darn then I made this trip for nothing," Ken said as he snapped his fingers in jest.

"Well it's not every day that the 10-7 lets in civilians too, so you can notch that up as a win as well," Ramic pointed out.

Ken waved his paw to the side and chuckled, "I bet I could get in no problem any other day."

This comment gained the attention of both Nick and Judy who had been busy debating Nick's sense of humor.

"I don't know about that," Judy said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, they have pretty tough security."

"Really?" Ken asked in a disbelieving tone.

Ramic leaned over to Ken and smiled, "Nick and Judy moonlight here as security sometimes."

"Ah…"Ken said nervously. "So any chance I could sneak in sometime?"

Both Nick and Judy shook their heads before bursting out with laughter.

"Sorry Ken, it's the house rules," Judy said sweetly.

"Not even for a beetle burger?" Ken asked, offering one of his café dishes as a bribe.

"Now hold on, no one said anything about burgers," Nick said with some interest. A quick jab of an elbow from his partner, however, had the fox correcting his previous statement. "That's gonna be a no…"

"Well then I better enjoy the place while I can then," Ken said, undeterred his playful hustle hadn't worked.

"Maybe enjoy another drink or two," Ramic suggested as he looked at Ken's half-emptied beer.

"I like you're thinking Ramic," Ken replied as he took another swig. He gave the table a casual salute and then meandered over towards the now busy bar.

"Glad he is out and about," Ramic said as he turned back to Nick and Judy.

"Just one beetle burger?" Nick whispered to Judy, trying to convince the doe to bend the rules in exchange for a free meal.

"You wanna explain to Trisha why you bent the rules for a burger?" Judy asked casually as she leaned against her fox.

Nick's ears twitched as he looked over at the bar where a certain brown bunny was sharing a laugh with a gray she-wolf. He weighed his options and decided it was probably best not to incur the wrath of the barmaid.

"This place serves burgers?" Came a surprised voice from across from Nick and Judy.

All three mammals turned and suddenly there was a renewed energy at the table.

"Max!" The gang exclaimed at the torch key raccoon who nearly fell out of his seat in surprise at such a welcome.

"That's me!" The mammal said as he adjusted himself on the seat. The mammal actually looked rather nice in an untucked black button up shirt and some khaki pants. Of course, he was used to rocking a tux while working.

"How have ya been bud?" Ramic asked as he reached over and gave the smaller mammal a pat on the shoulder.

"Really good actually," The raccoon said with a grin. "Been somewhat busy what with all the happenings at the theater."

Max was a rather talented musician. To say he was a jack of all trades was a bit of an understatement. He knew his way around many instruments but excelled at the piano and drums. On one or two occasions Nick and Judy had actually gone to see him play. While working the bar one night Judy and Nick had the pleasure of meeting the raccoon face to face as he managed to convince a certain brown bunny to let him play some piano in the bar.

After that Nick and Judy were given the opportunity to visit the theater a lot more often thanks to Max who would hook them up with the occasional set of tickets. Judy absolutely loved going because it gave Nick and her a chance to dress up and spend a nice romantic evening together. They had even dragged Trisha to an event one night. The brown doe mumbling that she would have preferred a rock concert.

"That's amazing!" Ramic exclaimed. "I am so happy to hear that, so tell me-"

"Oh no ya don't," Max chuckled as he wiggled a finger at Ramic. "Today is about you ya big goofball. No talking about my music and junk."

"Oh come on…it's not that big a deal," Ramic said as he waved a large paw about.

"Not a big…" Max began and then looked around the bar and pointed at all the mammals present. "Looks like a pretty big deal to me. Seriously who is on the streets today? I think half the ZPD and ZFD is here."

"Well the hose draggers just snuck in," Nick grumbled as a pair of firemammals strolled by, both of them raising a glass in Ramic's direction while cheering their buddy in blue.

"Seriously Ramic this is a big deal," Max said as he gave his pal a pat on the arm. "Which is why…."

The torch key raccoon reached into his pocket and slid an envelope across the table to the kangaroo who tilted his head.

"No…Max…no," Ramic muttered with a smile as he reached out and began to open the envelope.

Ramic looked inside and let out a happy sigh and produced several tickets for the theater.

"They are for next month's show. We are doing a special event. All the music from certain movies redone into a form of a classic tune."

"Wait! That event is already sold out!" Nick let out.

"How would you know?" Judy asked as she looked up at her fox.

"Well, I saw your favorite movie was on the list so….you know."

"Oh Nick," Judy gushed as she leaned against Nick and nuzzled. "It's ok Slick…it's the thought that counts."

Max made a coughing noise and the two officers looked back at the kangaroo and raccoon.

Ramic had a smug look on his face as he held the set of tickets up. He moved his paw so it revealed how many there were.

"You got four?" Nick said excitedly.

"Well thought Ramic would like some company so…" Max explained.

"What are you two doing next month?" Ramic asked with a chuckle.

"Oh Ramic you don't have to take us," Judy tried to explain, not wanting to force their friend.

"Oh please, I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather go with," Ramic said with a smile.

"Well thanks, both of you," Nick said as he looked from Ramic and then to Max who simply waved a paw.

"Well I better sneak out of here while I can," Max explained as he began to scoot to the edge of his seat.

"You aren't staying for a drink?" Judy asked.

"Yeah please stay and have some fun," Ramic joined in.

"Trust me I would," Max said hesitantly as he looked around. "It's just a certain bartender here said if I show up again I have to know how to play Bunny Girl on the piano…if I didn't…well she said-"

Max suddenly tensed up in his chair which caused the three officers to look over at him in concern. Slowly a pair of black-tipped brown ears began to rise up behind the raccoon. Trisha climbed up the chair behind Max and then onto his back. The raccoon let out a shudder and closed his eyes as Trisha rested her chin on top of the raccoon's head.

"Hi Max," Trisha said with an evil grin.

"Hi, Trisha…" Max muttered.

"You learn it yet?"

"Maybe…"

"That's a no!" Trisha shouted but laughed none the less.

"What about those K pop songs I told you about?" The brown bunny asked as she made herself comfortable.

"No…"

"The Russian death metal?"

"Trisha I play the piano…"

"Learned how to play Try everything on the bagpipes yet?"

"No again...piano…"

"Well, aren't you lucky that you know someone willing to teach you," Trisha giggled as she leaned down and rubbed her cheek against Max's and smiled across at Judy. The brown bunny gave her favorite police bunny a wink before wrapping her arms around Max's shoulders. "Why don't you carry me to the bar and we can discuss the playlist you should play next time you are here."

"Oh goody," Max grumbled but everyone could see the small smile on the raccoon's lips.

With that Max bid farewell to his friends and hopped from the chair, a certain brown doe remained latched onto his back as he trudged away.

"So here is what I am thinking…does your piano have a smoke machine?"

"No why would it?"

"Because smoke machines are awesome!"

Max paused for a moment and then answered, "Ok that is true..."

"I love her," Judy giggled as she watched the odd pair stroll towards the bar.

"That sure was nice of him to hook us up like that," Ramic muttered as he examined the ticket.

"Who ya gonna take as your date?" Nick asked the kangaroo with a sly smile.

Without looking up Ramic gave a rather funny answer, "I thought you were my date Nick, its Judy who has to find someone to take."

The gang shared a laugh before raising their glasses in a playful toast.

"Old mammal coming through!" Taco announced as she helped an older looking alpine marmot through the crowd of patrons currently enjoying their drinks.

"Oh hush now I am not that old," The marmot chuckled his voice coming out with a heavy accent. He straightened his bow tie with one paw but kept another on Taconny's shoulders as the doe guided him through the crowd.

"Watch out now! He may turn to dust at any second!"

"Oh come on now," the mammal rolled his eyes.

"Seriously watch it!" Taconny barked at a wolf who was nowhere near them. The canine nearly jumped though, knowing full well the bunny was capable of causing chaos. "I'm trying to earn my assisting the elderly badge over here."

"Oh now that is enough," the marmot said as he gave Taconny a pat on the shoulder when they arrived at the edge of the table. Though he tried to feign insult the smirk on his lips showed he didn't mind the comments.

"Mr. Marmotini?" Judy asked in a somewhat slurred manner, surprised to see the mammal and his twin swaying next to him. A quick shake of the head corrected the doe's vision and she smiled down at the singular marmot.

"Oh please Officer Judy what is with this formality?" The mammal said as he reached up and took the bunny's paw and gave it a firm pat. "Ah, Nick! How ya been my boy?"

"Marty," Nick said with a friendly nod at the smaller marsupial. "How you been?"

"Busy my friend very busy," Marty exclaimed.

Taco cleared her throat and then suddenly threw her paws into the air.

"Another senior citizen has been helped!" The bunny announced proudly before skipping away.

"She may be odd," Marty began as he watched the excited doe hurry off to cause trouble. "But she is very sweet. Told her I have something for Ramic here and she insisted she lead me over."

"Think she was just looking for a chance to shout," Nick grumbled.

Judy giggled at the comment and nodded in agreement.

Marty turned to Ramic and held out his paw. The kangaroo began to rise from his seat as he took the marmot's paw but the smaller mammal shook his head.

"Stay seated I am only here but for a moment," The elder explained as he rummaged in his coat pocket and produced a small item wrapped in brown paper. "A little something for you my friend."

Ramic smirked and rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh, "You didn't have to Marty."

"I know, that's the point of a gift, one does not have to but one wants to," The well-dressed mammal explained wisely.

"Awww," Judy let out and put her paws to her chest.

Nick made a mental note to use that line the next time he planned to spoil Judy.

"Marty!" Ramic exclaimed as he opened the small brown paper and looked at the item inside. He then held it up for Nick and Judy to see.

Marty was a rather talented locksmith. He owned a small shop on the edge of the central district in what some folks liked to call Old Town. Judy and Nick had needed to visit the locksmith on one rather odd occasion when they had managed to get themselves cuffed together. Marty was more than eager to help them in exchange for an autograph from Judy that he could give to his granddaughter. Apparently, since Ramic was receiving a key to the city Marty thought it only right to give Ramic a more pocket-sized version.

The gold key in Ramic's paws was an exact replica of the one he had received only with a few unique touches. The grip which was normal intricate in design had been replaced with a ZPD shield. Down the length of the key were a few words. "Key to Zootopia."

"Well I thought you would like something to carry around instead of lugging that big thing they gave you this afternoon," Marty exclaimed using his paws as much as his words. "Will come in handy when picking up the ladies I think."

Nick and Judy both let out laughter at the now embarrassed looking expression on Ramic's face.

"Gee Marty…"

"Don't mention it, my friend," Marty said as he reached up and took one of Ramic's paws and gave him a pat. "Now you enjoy yourself alright. I have to shuffle on back home."

"Oh come on Marty, stay and have a drink," Nick invited.

"I appreciate it but I really must go."

Taconny appeared out of nowhere and ran right up to Marty and stopped just an inch from the marmot.

"Excuse me old mammal but do you need assistance?"

"Again with this old mammal stuff?" Marty asked but took the doe's offered paw and allowed himself to be led away. He gave one last wave to the mammals at the table before he vanished into the crowd.

"Is it just me or does no one want to sit with us?" Nick asked as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Think it's you because normally Judy and Ramic have folks clamoring to join them," Trisha said from behind the fox, causing him to nearly jump out of his seat.

"Where did you come from?" Nick shot at the sneaky bunny.

"Think a lab somewhere, they tried to make the perfect bunny," Trisha explained playfully as she took a seat between Nick and Judy's spots, kicking her legs lazily as she tilted her head. She then leaned closer to Nick and whispered, "It worked."

"I'll say!" Judy snorted as she raised her glass, in two gulps she managed to completely drain her drink which had Trisha smirking even more.

"Another?"

"Oh yes please."

With that, Trisha hopped off the table and hurried away to retrieve her favorite bunny from the ZPD more spirits.

Once Trisha was gone Judy stood up and wobbled slightly on her chair. Ramic and Nick gave her a concerned look.

"Need to use the restroom before Trisha brings back more drinks," Judy explained.

Ramic's eyes went wide and he suddenly stood up, "Thank goodness you said something, I am on my third pitcher of water and feel like I may explode."

"I'll hold down the table," Nick chuckled at the two other officers who both suddenly scrambled away to empty their bladders.

They weren't gone very long but when they did return they were chuckling.

"What trouble did you two cause?" Nick asked with a sly smirk.

"Ran into Delta and Atom," Judy explained as she adjusted her now ruffled uniform.

"He is quite the hugger," Ramic chuckled as he took his seat at the table once more.

"Atom too," Judy giggled with a wink.

Delta and Atom were part of the ZPD K-9 division. Delta having been assigned to Atom as a kind of partner long ago since Atom was mute. Together the pair of painted dogs managed to cause all sorts of silly trouble. Nothing malicious though. They also had a knack for getting out of trouble thanks to the fact Atom would normally hug whoever was angry till they relented.

"Great so now the painted duo is off causing trouble here too, this is going to be a rowdy night at the 10-7," Nick commented as he took a swig of beer. "Oh speaking of rowdy.."

The fox nodded over at Trisha who was returning with a new drink for Judy in one paw, her other was holding on tightly to another bunny's. This one had brown fur like Trisha only slightly darker, more like the bunny was covered in mud which made her outfit look that much brighter. The bunny wearing a bright green tank top with a flower design on her chest which went nicely with her khaki shorts.

"Found another one for ya Ramic," Trisha said as she reached the table, she guided the other bunny right up to Ramic's chair before jumping up on the table herself to place Judy's drink in front of the bunny. "I tried something new for this one."

"Oh Try everything right?" Judy exclaimed as she put her paws on the glass and brought it close.

"Sam?" Ramic asked in a pleasant tone. "Hey, how have you been?"

The muddy colored bunny looked at Judy and Nick nervously before her gaze went back to the kangaroo.

"Just wanted to come by and say Hi. I heard about the award and just had to congratulate you muzzle to muzzle."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you Sam."

"I'll say," Trisha cooed as she hopped down from the table and stood next to Sam, the bun from the 10-7 sat just a little shorter than Samantha. "This one was playing the pretty little wallflower by the bar till I came round. Said she wanted to just swing by and say hi but was looking for the right moment."

"To Trisha, every moment is the right moment," Nick pointed out slyly.

A small cardboard coaster landed on the top of Nick's head. The fox looked down at the mischievous brown bun and let out a snort.

"How did you do that?" Samantha asked, sounding rather impressed.

"Takes lots of practice, fortunately for me, Nick is around a lot for me to use for target practice."

"Something I didn't volunteer for I might add," Nick grumbled.

Sam looked at Trisha and beamed, "You have to teach me!"

"Well come back to the bar and I'll show ya a few tricks. Think I saw my painted dog wandering around and Delta is always worth a laugh. He is taller so it gets a little harder."

Samantha looked up at Ramic and gave him a shy smile, the kangaroo smirked and nodded back towards the bar, "Go on, we can catch up next time I swing by the university."

Samantha beamed and then did something she never thought she would. She used her strong legs and jumped up to Ramic. Wrapping her arms around the kangaroo and whispering a sweet thank you before scrambling back down to join Trisha at the bar.

"She seems sweet," Judy commented as she watched the mud-colored bunny hurry off.

"Oh, she is," Ramic explained. "Met her at the university not too long ago. Had to swing by and drop off some records to an old friend and decided to sit in on one of the classes. Sam was sitting off on her own so I decided to introduce myself. She is a little shy at first but when she warms up to you she is nothing but sweetness."

"And now Trisha is off corrupting her," Nick commented which earned him a jab from Judy. The fox yelped playfully and looked down at his partner. The bunny still sipping at a bright blue and orange drink. "What flavor is it this time?"

"Carrots and Blueberries I think," Judy purred as she took another sip.

Meanwhile over by the bar, a pair of painted dogs were dodging coaster after coaster as the small cardboard circles whizzed through the air. At one point the lighter furred of the pair grabbed a tray and held it up in front of his face, hiding from the projectiles that flew through the air.

"Just keep at it Sam, you will get one of them eventually," Trisha giggled as the mud-colored bunny picked up more of the coasters and took aim.

"Geeze truce… Truce!" Delta shouted but it fell on deaf ears as one of the coasters hit him on the nose, causing the painted dog to cower behind his friend.

Trisha detected a new arrival to her part of the bar and looked up to see a cape porcupine with a blue streak through her fur looking around the bar area when her blue eyes fell on Trisha she gave the bartender a pleading smile. Trisha knew all the signs, this mammal was thirsty.

Having just finished up an order for an elephant in a ZPD shirt Trisha found herself with a free moment and hurried over to the lovely looking porcupine.

"What can I get for you cutie?" Trisha asked as she leaned on the bar.

"Water!"

Trisha's eyelids drooped slightly but she decided to give this girl a chance, "Water? You come to my bar and order water. Sorry but there is only one mammal that gets away with that and he is currently already enjoying his fancy water somewhere over there." Trisha waved a paw towards Ramic's table before returning her gaze to the patron in the pink shirt and denim jeans. "So unless you're the designated driver for your-"

"I am!" The cape porcupine said cheerfully, unphased by Trisha's previous rant. "My brother and I played rock paper scissors and he won…so guess who gets to drive AND pick the music on the radio."

"Glass half full type, I like it," Trisha said as she wiggled her nose.

She retrieved a plastic cup and quickly scooped some ice in before pouring some water for the thirsty looking mammal before her.

"Is that the fancy water?"

"Nope," Trisha said firmly. "That is reserved for a special mammal named Ramic."

"I could be Ramic!"

Trisha let her eyelids droop once more as she looked at the mammal before her.

"What? You don't know!"

Trisha rolled her eyes and chuckled. She then retrieved a small slice of cucumber, a lemon wedge, cherry, and a strawberry, skewering them with a tiny umbrella and placing them in the water. The porcupine wiggled with excitement but noticed the water was still out of arms reach.

"Sorry but this isn't for Ramic," Trisha said smugly. "It's reserved only for porcupines naaaaaamed?"

"Kyubei Hystrid….but friends call me Kyu."

"Well Kyu," Trisha said with a smug look and wiggle of her nose. "One mini fancy water for you. Now go find your brother and send him my way and tell him he needs to be a good tipper."

Kyu squeaked excitedly and took a long sip of her water before hopping down from the bar and hurrying away.

"So what does a Buffalo have to do to get a fancy water?" Chief Bogo asked as he set down his now empty beer bottle.

"Bogo you are not allowed to drink water at my bar," Trisha shot back but smiled up at the chief none the less. "You have to keep ordering those fancy beers of yours so I can get a good tip. I don't make money on water drinkers."

"She got a fancy water," the buffalo grumbled.

"How about a Bogo special?" Trisha asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Another beer please!" Bogo said quickly, taking the threat rather seriously.

Kyu took another sip of her mini fancy water and let out a pleased noised as the hint of the different flavors hit her tongue. She was halfway through the bar when her eyes fell upon a rather appetizing sight.

Sitting on a table nearby was a large colorfully decorated glass with all sorts of little bits of fruit floating inside of it. Kyu had thought her water was fancy but this, this was truly the holy grail of fancy waters. The porcupine changed course and without hesitation jumped up onto a seat at the table, startling the kangaroo, fox, and bunny who had been chatting amongst themselves.

"Where did you get that?!" Kyu asked jealously as she eyed the pitcher of water before her.

Ramic looked hesitantly from the porcupine and then to his own drink. He then stuck his paw up and pointed over his shoulder at the bar.

"Trisha made it for me."

"What?! She said she only made fancy water for one mammal."

"Well I see one mammal sitting at this table," Nick chuckled.

"I see eight!" Judy slurred with a giggle.

"Ok that's enough drinks for you Carrots," Nick said as he reached over and tried to take the bunny's drink.

Judy, however, wouldn't have any of that and quickly put her lips to the glass and began to chug the drink down.

"Wait!" Kyu exclaimed as she put two and two together, "Your Ramic!"

The kangaroo smirked and gave a simple nod.

"Ah, brain freeze!" Judy bellowed as she set her now empty glass down and winced, rubbing her forehead.

"That's what you get," Nick said knowingly but wrapped his arms around the bunny anyways as he comforted his mate.

"You're the one that got the medal!" Kyu said happily.

"Key, but close enough," Ramic said kindly.

"So is that how someone gets such a fancy water around here?" Kyu said as she continued to eye the pitcher. She took a sip of her own water, feeling it just didn't match up to the same standard though.

"That and being a friend of Trisha doesn't hurt."

Kyu wiggled with excitement as she looked back at the bar and then to the pitcher of water once more. She looked at the kangaroo and beamed.

"Ramic congrats on the award and thanks for the idea, next time you see me I will have a water to rival yours!"

"I bet," Ramic said kindly as he watched the eager looking porcupine scurry back towards the bar. "Well, she seemed sweet."

Ramic looked back at Nick and Judy and contained himself as he watched the cute couple. Nick holding the brain frozen bunny in his arms as he gently rubbed her forehead for her. The bunny had her eyes closed and was mumbling how she would never touch a cold drink again if the pain would just go away.

The doe suddenly winced as her ears went up. The reason being a steady clopping noise as a lovely looking mare approached the table. Ramic could tell that after the first series of steps that Judy grew accustomed to the noise as her brain freeze began to dissipate. Nick, however, was not allowed to stop rubbing the bunny's temples apparently as Judy grabbed his retreating paws and lead them back to her stormy gray fur.

"Ramic?" Came a sweet yet somewhat shy voice.

The kangaroo turned to give his full attention to the new arrival and his eyes lit up at the sight of his friend. Before him stood a rather cute mare. Her brown fur dotted with the occasional white spot. She looked like she belonged in another age with her outfit. A yellow blouse with a long blue skirt reminded Ramic of simpler times when looking at this horses outfit.

"Frida!"

"Hey," The mare responded, taking another step forward. Her voice began to grow warmer now that Ramic noticed her. "Listen I didn't want to intrude-"

"You are not, it's good to see you."

"Well, I wanted to come out and congratulate you on the award and just say thank you."

"Thank you?"

Frida rolled her eyes and took a minute to brush her red mane so she could look at the kangaroo better.

"Don't even start ok? You very well know how much you have done for me and well for all of us so just take the thanks ok?" She added a little wink that had Ramic smirking.

There was a few seconds of silence before Frida's eyes brightened.

"Oh and I almost forgot," She began as she reached around and produced a small postcard sized piece of paper from her bag. She held it out proudly to her friend. "Little something from your last court appearance."

Ramic looked down at the piece of paper and grinned. Frida was a mare of several trades. One of which was sketching courtroom scenes. Ramic had been called once or twice to be an expert witness at certain hearings. This particular sketch was actually rather amusing. The kangaroo was standing proudly in the witness box next to the judge, a honey badger, who was currently roaring with laughter. Ramic had a smug look on his face having just one-upped a lawyer's rather stupid question with his own equally silly answer.

"Oh my goodness, Frida! This is amazing! Thank you."

Frida was normally a rather shy and reserved mammal which showed just how much Ramic meant to her when she gladly accepted the wide open arms of the kangaroo and shared a friendly hug.

"Least I could do," Frida said sweetly. "Well if you excuse me I saw one of my bailiff friends in need of a hello."

Frida looked over at Nick and Judy and had to work very hard to contain a squeal of happiness. Nick simply smiled and nodded at the mare as he continued to rub his bunny's forehead. The doe was in a trance-like state as one of her legs started to thump.

"I can't," Frida exclaimed as she waved her hooves. "You two…always just too cute."

"Good seeing you too Frida," Nick said with a wink.

"Frida…," Judy mumbled as she let her leg go full thump.

The lovely horse excused herself and hurried away, still giggling over the cute sight at Ramic's table.

The mare hurried by a somewhat shy looking lynx swirling the ice water in his cup, a small bright green umbrella sticking out of a piece of pineapple on the rim.

Ramic took notice of the lynx and smirked as he watched the feline carry on a conversation with a lovely looking jackal in a ZPD uniform just like the one the lynx was wearing.

Their eyes met for a moment, Ramic giving the officer a quick nod, beckoning him over.

The lynx excused himself from the other officer who smiled and raised her own glass. With that the mammal approached Ramic, a smile crossing his lips.

"Looks like you are making friends Riley," Ramic said as he gave the approaching feline a wink.

"She is being nice," Riley muttered as he took a sip from his water. "Met her in the bullpen on my first day. Think she was taking pity on an old feline."

"Or she saw potential in one of the newest recruits from the ZPD and wanted to welcome you into the family," Ramic suggested.

"Least she seems friendlier than my neighbor at briefing," Nick began, still rubbing Judy's forehead. "She kept slapping me and elbowing me and-ACK!"

Nick was silenced by a sharp elbow from his bunny who didn't even open her eyes as she smirked. One of her large ears, however, went up in Riley's direction.

"You made it into Precinct 1 because you were the best the ZPA had to offer, remember that ok? She wasn't just chatting with you to be nice, she was chatting with you to make you more at ease with the team."

"Guess you're right," The lynx said as he looked over at Judy, Nick changing from giving her a forehead rub to an ear massage which had the doe melting. "I heard these two were together but…they are really together aren't they?"

"Oh you have no idea," Ramic said with a laugh.

"You're just jealous you couldn't snag me first Ramic," Nick suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

The group shared a laugh before Riley cleared his throat. Ramic looked over at his friend and gave him a warm smile.

"Listen Ramic, I just want to thank you for everything," The lynx began. "Valerie would be here celebrating this achievement if it weren't for work. You know how it goes."

"I completely understand," Ramic said as he gave his friend a pat on the back. "Thanks for being here and tell your sister I said thanks as well."

"Of course."

The female wolf that Riley had been talking to before trotted over with a mischievous smile on her face, she placed a paw on Riley's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Can I borrow him? One of his classmates is running their mouth over there so I was hoping to get some dirt from his fellow rookie."

Riley's eyes went wide in a state of shock but Ramic simply nodded. With that, the lynx was led away by his new friend.

"Really glad to see he is being accepted," Ramic muttered as he watched the other two mammals stroll away. "He seemed so quiet when he first arrived."

"And Carrots seemed so chipper from what I heard," Nick teased.

"Then Nick came along…" The bunny grumbled playfully before letting out a purr from the attention she was getting on her ears.

There was a sudden flash that caused Nick's eyes to dilate momentarily before they narrowed on the source.

"What in the?!" When Nick spotted who was responsible he calmed and gave a smug smirk in the direction of the mammal holding a cellphone in their direction.

"Hi Irual," Nick muttered.

Judy's eyes suddenly popped open at the sound of her friend's name. Her purple eyes scanning the area in front of her. Standing on the other side of the table was a lovely looking female caracal in a ZPD dispatch uniform. Her forelocks covering one of her dark green eyes before being brushed aside by one of the felines paws.

"Hi, Ju-" Was all she managed to get out before a small brown furred object collided with her from the side. "OOOOOF!"

"Irual!" Trisha squeaked happily as she clung to the side of the caracal.

"Ah get it off get it off!" Irual yelped playfully as she spun around, pretending the bunny was attacking her.

The two continued the show for a second or two before Irual came to a stop and smiled at Nick and Judy, Trisha nuzzling into the feline's chin and letting out a cooing noise.

"Well, aren't you little miss popular?" Nick chuckled.

"It's a gift," Irual said as she nudged Trisha slightly, getting the doe's attention as she raised her cell phone for a selfie.

Trisha leaned against Irual so their cheeks squished together and gave the camera a loving smile along with her normal playful wink.

After snapping a picture or two the caracal lowered her phone and inspected the images she had just captured.

"I like the first one, and the second one, oh and the third one," Trisha chuckled as she held onto Irual.

"That is literally all of them."

"Exactly," Trisha said as she wiggled her nose before letting go of her friend and skipping away.

"Quiet the shutterbug tonight aren't we?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Irual closed her eyes and nodded happily before raising her phone and snapping another picture of Nick and Judy. The couple chuckling as several shots of them were taken.

"I am taking all the pictures I can for my Muzzlebook. Oh and Clawhauser asked me to try and get as many pics as I can because he is stuck on desk duty."

"Well, that is-" Ramic began before Irual raised her phone and snapped several pictures of the kangaroo. "Nice of you."

"Right? Plus I just got this new phone and its camera is amazing!" The ZPD dispatcher exclaimed as she stood hopped up onto the table and sat in front of Ramic. She turned the phone so they could all look at the screen.

Deciding to humor the feline the gang all scooted close and posed for a selfie. Trisha managing to sneak in last second, making a pair of bunny ears behind Nick before scampering off.

"Love it!" Irual said as she wiggled on the table. She then looked at Ramic and beamed. "Congrats on the award big guy, and thanks for everything you have done!" She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the kangaroo's neck and purred lovingly. Ramic patted his friend on the back and smiled happily.

Irual excused herself, stating there were many more mammals needing to be photographed and she promised Taco her own photoshoot before the night was through.

The caracal had barely left the table when Ramic's eyes bulged in surprise as a pair of slender yet strong black arms wrapped around his shoulder and held him close.

"Mmmmm, love a mammal in uniform."

The tone in which the words came out would have made most mammal's hearts stop. Ramic, however, closed his eyes as a confident smile crossed his lips.

"Hello Beth," The kangaroo said as he patted the jet black arms wrapped around him.

"Congrats on the award big guy," The voice said as a pair of luscious lips gently pressed against Ramic's cheek.

Ramic did his best to keep his composure but even he was faltering as his heart raced.

Beth pulled away from the tender kiss on the cheek and sauntered over to the vacant chair next to Ramic, allowing him and several mammals nearby to take in the rather gorgeous site.

The black panther had a trim body which was on display thanks to her short white dress and low cut top. It was a good thing the 10-7 had medics frequent the establishment because the panther would surely stop someone's heart with the way she was dressed.

"Wow…" Judy muttered as she stared at her friend across the table.

Beth looked over at Judy and the bunny a wink that made Nick cling to his doe a little more. Beth rolled her eyes and laughed at the fox's action. While Beth was a bit of a flirt she would never do anything to break up a couple. Nick must have known that since he gave Beth a wink, showing it was all in good fun.

"So Beth how have you been? Anything new up at city hall?" Ramic asked as he took a sip from his fancy water.

"Just business as usual," Beth said in a bored tone. "Sorry I couldn't make the ceremony, had to put out a few fires."

"It's ok," Ramic said kindly. "I didn't even really know about it until this morning."

Beth licked her lips at Ramic's drink, her own thirst getting the better of her. Ramic must have taken notice of this and offered one of the many brightly colored straws. Beth chuckled but shook her head.

"I am in the mood for something-" The panther began as her eyes drifted over to the bar. Trisha was bouncing around the bar filling drink orders and being her bubbly self. The panther's pupils narrowed and she licked her lips, "Sweeter."

With that, the panther stood up suddenly and like a predator on the hunt slowly slinked towards the bar.

"Always so intense that one," Nick chuckled.

"Yeah but she is a real sweetheart," Ramic pointed out as he watched his friend head towards the bar.

Before Beth could make it to the bar though she was stopped by Delta. The painted dog noticing the panther. The two froze a few feet from one another, staring each other down.

"Oh geeze," Judy mumbled as she sat up in Nick's lap, wondering if she would really have to break up a fight in her current state.

The way the two predators stared one another down it would seem a fight was about to erupt. It was Delta however that put everyone at ease when he snorted with laughter and held his arms open. Beth took two large steps towards the canine and embraced her friend. The two having had a rather competitive friendship for quite some time. Delta, however, wasn't the only canine hugging Beth for very long. Atom suddenly came out of nowhere and practically leapt on the larger panther, burying his head into her side.

Beth threw her head back and laughed before being escorted by her painted friends towards the bar, a certain brown bunny eagerly waiting for them.

As the day turned to night many of the mammals who had arrived at the start of the party began to head out. Some would be heading home while others had to prepare for their shifts around the city. Other mammals would take their place, many of them seeking out Ramic, wanting to congratulate the kangaroo on his achievement.

Eventually, Nick decided it was best he get a certain snoozing bunny back home. Judy had just enough energy to give Ramic a hug goodnight before falling back into Nick's arms. The different spirits that Trisha had put into Judy's drink finally taking hold of the bunny who had earned a night curled up on her fox. Nick gave Ramic a firm pawshake and with that, he carried a snoring Judy back to their car.

Ramic decided to sit and stay a little while longer in the 10-7, having only had his fancy water all night he wasn't exactly inebriated. Far from it, if anything he felt wide awake from all the activities of the day.

The kangaroo's table wasn't completely empty for very long though. Having closed out her tabs Trisha took a moment to join her friend at the table. The bunny hopping up onto the seat closest to Ramic, a bottle with bright orange liquid in her paws.

Trisha popped the cap and raised her drink towards Ramic who smiled and raised his own. The two then took sips in a kind of silent toast.

"So hope you enjoyed all this," Trisha said as she looked around the room at all the different mammals who had gotten together to thank their friend.

Ramic took a moment to take it all in. Mammals of all shapes and sizes filled the bar. Some of them in ZPD uniforms, some in ZFD, others wearing civilian apparel. He stopped when he noticed an odd looking fox stallion hybrid sitting at a high top nearby. The handsome creature was not alone. A painted dog in a blue pawaiian shirt and baseball cap sat next to the larger mammal. Both of them raised their glasses towards Ramic and gave him a set of nods before taking generous gulps from their glasses. He couldn't explain why but they seemed rather familiar to him, almost as if they were friends from somewhere.

While the mammals that filled the 10-7 were all different they did have one thing in common: Cimar…Ramic.

They had all banded together for this one event, for him.

"I did Trisha," Ramic said in a somewhat distant manner. He then looked down at the doe who smirked before taking a swig of her sweet beer. "Thanks."

"Oh please," Trisha scoffed as she set her drink down. "You and I both know you earned this. All of it. You are probably gonna sit there thinking you don't deserve this or worry that you will never be able to make this up to them but you don't have to. They banded together for you because you helped them all. You have been a constant point of light in this city. Heck if it weren't for you.."

Trisha drifted off as she looked over at the painted dog in the blue pawaiian shirt. She shook her head and took another swig.

"Ok enough mushy stuff!" Trisha took a quick swig from her bottle before looking back at Ramic.

Ramic snorted and nodded. Sometimes things didn't have to be said between friends. They knew what they had done for one another and that was enough.

Trisha raised her bottle up to Ramic and grinned.

"Here's to you bud," Trisha began before a smug smirk graced her lips. "Pinecone."

"Pinecone."

* * *

 **So there we have it!**

 **20k in words. This was paws down one of my biggest undertakings. With roughly 20 OCs (I think, kinda lost count there) It has to break some kind of record for my goofiness jammed into a story.**

 **Special thanks:**

 **The project was originally organized by our friend _Anheledir_ (Or _Ned the Bun_ , depending on what he wants to go as :P) This guy was amazing in wrangling all of us together and creating something amazing and unique for Cimar. If it wasn't for him this project would have never existed. Thanks for getting the idea going bud. **

**We actually have an illustration out there floating around of all the amazing OC's that appeared in this chapter and some who didn't. All of them coming together to take a photo with their friend. The artist who undertook such a task is _Kungfu-Panda._ They did a truly amazing job on the illustration. **

_**Fox in the hen house**_ **and _Irual_ thank you both for stepping up and helping me organize the little details and ideas for OCs. Won't lie, folks, this one overwhelmed me at certain points. These two, however, helped me stay on track and gave me suggestions. They also helped me clear my head when I just needed a moment from writing all the different aspects of this chapter. **

_**Cimar,**_ **thank you for...wait...no. You just got a whole freaking chapter saying thanks. 20k in words! That's all you get you goof.**

 **Special thanks to all my fellow conspirators who allowed me to use their OCs for this work. It was a huge undertaking but we got through it. Unfortunately, I can't list every OC and where they came from as this chapter would have another 10k added on to it. However, if anyone recognizes certain characters or old friends please feel free to mention them in the reviews and even plug their stories! If anyone has questions on certain OCs just shoot me a message and we can try and track them down so you can read them in other amazing stories. Just a heads up though some of these OCs were sonas so they may not appear in other works.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed _Fancy Water_ for the _Barkeeps_ story. I hope to have more work for you all soon. **

**Till next time.**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


End file.
